To Have Another Life
by InfinitytimesInfinity8
Summary: After Sirius died Harry found out that everything he knew was a lie. He's forced to go back to Privet Drive, his uncle keeps on getting worse, until one day, when he thinks that he's finally going to die, he is saved by the most unlikely people. Harry finds out who he truly is.. Abused!Harry, AD/RW/HG/MW bashing. SLASH. Future Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

To Have Another Life

Chapter 1: How it all begun

Harry opened his eyes. It was pitch black in his room. He looked to his left and saw his—well, it used to be Dudleys'—clock, it had bumps on the metal casing which made less circular and it didn't have any glass. The only reason that he had this clock was because Dudley had tripped and it had fallen down the stairs. Harry remembered that day clearly; Dudley had screamed at his uncle that it had been his fault and his uncle had stormed out of his room and had stood in front of Harry, making him stand right in front of the stairs. His uncle had backhanded him and either because his uncle was fatter and stronger than him or because he had no strength and was so skinny, that you could see his ribs, or maybe because of both, he had fallen down the stairs. His fall wouldn't have been so bad if pieces of the glass from the clock weren't spread throughout the entire staircase, but alas they were, but he was also healing from his uncles' 'punishment' from the day before and the fall caused not only new injuries, but it also opened up the older ones that he had since the start and throughout his summer. His uncle had stomped on his prone body, which only aggravated his injuries more, and forced him to do twice as many chores that day. What made matters worse was that he hadn't been able to clean or heal himself whilst doing all the chores so he had to wait until he finished them all at 2 a.m. When he went up to his room, he had seen the smashed albeit still working clock, and grabbed it so that he could put it in his room. He knew, from that day onwards, that his uncle would only get worse. And, like Harry thought, he became crueller more and more every day.

Harry read the time; 2:17. He sighed and sat up. He knew that he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon so he made his way to his desk. He couldn't do any of his homework or read any of his books because his uncle had taken his trunk, pad-locked it, and locked it in his cupboard. _His_ cupboard. Thad been his room until he was eleven and even now, 5 years later, he couldn't stop thinking of the cupboard as anything but _his_. He was also aware that his relatives had only given him Dudleys' second bedroom because they thought they were being watched. Wrong, they had been and so had he; Harry was wrong about a lot of things but they weren't his fault. It had been after Sirius died that he discovered how wrong about everything he was.

* * *

*Flashback* (quite a long one that will last until chapter 2)

* * *

After Dumbledore told him what the prophecy was, he had gone to the Room of Requirement for some silence to ponder about what had happened in the Ministry when he had extracted the Marauders Map. He didn't know why he took it out, maybe he thought that if he kept an eye on his friends he could make sure they remained safe or that he could help them if need arose. What he hadn't expected was to see Rons' and Hermiones' names make their way to Dumbledores' office. He held his wand over Dumbledores' office for 5 seconds and he began to hear what they were saying.

He had discovered this trick earlier in the year by mistake. He had put the open map on the floor and carelessly left his wand on top of it. The tip of the wand had been over the Hufflepuff Common Room and he had begun to hear people talking around him even though he was by himself. When he had made his way to the map, the 'Puffs' Common Room was lit up with a white light and when he touched it he could see inside the Common Room. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione, he wanted to keep something to himself. Ron and Hermione had been harassing him constantly for the entire year about what he was doing, where he was going, who he was going with, that he resorted to saying he'd go and sit by the Black Lake or go to Hagrids' Hut when, actually, he would go to the RoR. He seemed to be able to 'communicate' with Hogwarts. He could feel the castles' magic and the wards around it and if he wished to have something like an empty room or a nice, hot meal, whatever he wished for would appear before him. Hogwarts was what he imagined a mother to be like: caring, passionate, helpful and so much more. When Harry was upset or restless, Hogwarts would lull him and caress him with her magic and he could sleep soundly. And for all that, he was grateful and in turn he let Hogwarts use his magic or borrow some of hi magic so that her essence could become corporeal—which had both surprised him and made him happier because now he could finally talk to her and not just through his head in a one-way conversation. Hogwarts' corporeal form could be changed and Hogwarts herself could choose what she looked like and at one point she had turned into his mother and he couldn't stop crying for at least half an hour. Hogwarts had told him that if he ever needed to see his mother or anyone else that she could make herself look like him. He was overjoyed at that prospected, Hagrid had given him the album with photos of his parents but it was mostly only James and Sirius and Remus and hardly any of the photos were of his mother.

After he held his wand there for 5 seconds, he touched the highlighted room and was finally affronted with the one of the truths that was hidden from him. He saw Ron and Hermione in front of Dumbledore and saw their faces turn into looks of disgust and anger.

"Does he know that you're here?" Dumbledore asked. His face was grave, the wrinkles in his face made him look the age he was.

"No, we told him we were going to the Library to look for some History of Magic textbooks for our homework. The little shit believed us." Answered Hermione with a vicious grin. "The brat doesn't suspect a thing, he's too upset over Sirius' death that he doesn't even notice anything around him"

"Good. He can't know that you're watching him, if he does then you'll pay for it and you won't get any more money from him" Dumbledore said, his gaze was hard and his twinkle was lost. _'What did he mean by that?_ Harry thought _'he's had them_ _watch_ _me and paid them with my money?! They're not even my friends, are they? The old coot probably paid them before they even met me!_ Which made sense to Harry, once he thought about it. He recalled their meeting, and how manipulated it looked. It was way too fake for them to have met like that; first, Ron, who had seemed to know him before having met him. ' _Just because my name was Harry didn't mean that I was Harry Potter! Harry is a very common name'_ Second, the way he treated Malf-Draco when they met on the train and had made fun of his name. Harry knew what it was like to be made fun off and knew that Draco had every right to retaliate, which he did. What also made him suspicious was the fact that he had been visited by Hagrid of all the staff, when all the other students had probably been visited by teachers and unbiased teachers at that. He remembered how anti-Slytherin Hagrid and, later, Ron had been which made Harry think about his Sorting. The Sorting Hat had been about to say Slytherin, when it ended up saying Gryffindor which greatly confused Harry. Harry didn't know who it had been in his head whispering "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin…" over and over, because it hadn't been him. Come to think of it, Harry hadn't intended to not shake hands with Draco, but something had forced him to sound cruel to the boy instead of accepting his hand, and therefore, his friendship. When he had met Draco in Madam Malkin's, he had felt a sort of connection with him and he knew that Draco had felt it too by the way he looked at Harry when they parted. He didn't know what the connection was, at first, but he had known that it wasn't a bad thing. In his 3rd year, he had finally discovered that he felt 'tingles' in his body whenever Draco was upset or angry or in danger. He found out after the Hippogriff accident and had taken to watch over him whenever he could afterwards and his assumptions had been correct. He couldn't bring himself to hate Draco, he didn't think he could ever hate him, dislike yes but never _hate._ He knew that the connection or bond was more of a friendship bond than a relashionship-y type of bond. The again, having only really 2 friends he couldn't possibly come up with a sound conclusion as he didn't have many experiences with friendship; Dudley had made sure of that when he was growing up, going even as far as beating up anyone that so much as talked to him, never mind what he did when they tried to befriend him.

His mind went back to his entire 5th year. Dumbledore had avoided him ever since the Dementors had attack him and his cousin. It wasn't just that, it was also the fact that when he tried to tell the teachers about Umbridges' Blood Quill they just told him to keep his head down and that they couldn't do anything to help him. One of the worst betrayals was McGonagalls', he looked up to her as a Head of House and mentor but she had just sat on her chair marking essays when he went to her for help and pain-riddled. She made him feel like a small child being scolded for eating one too many cookies or in his case, taking food from the fridge at night because he hadn't eaten in 4 days and hadn't drunk anything in 2. He didn't think that he would ever trust the teachers at Hogwarts like he did before his 5th year. Mind you, he'd known from a small age that he should never rely on anybody else or do anything for them because they certainly wouldn't do anything for him, just like how he had stopped hoping for someone to save him from his cupboard when he was a child. He had had enough disappointments in his life to ever think that anybody would help him or do anything for him because they genuinely wanted to and wouldn't get something back for doing it.

He snapped out of his head and continued to overhear the conversation.

"Don't worry, the brat doesn't suspect a thing, he thinks that we're his _best friends_ and that he can tell us everything. I'm just glad that I get his money for pretending to care about him…Is he staying at the Dursleys, because I don't want to pet up with him for an entire summer?" Ron asked, his voice strained and high-pitch at the end, as if he thought that that would help Dumbledore make up his mind.

"He won't go to the Burrow, I need him to stay at Privet Drive. Maybe his uncle will help set him straight. That boy" he said the word 'boy' maliciously, as if the very thought of him set the Headmaster on edge, "needs to learn discipline and obedience and the best place for that is with his uncle. I've made sure that he won't be able to leave, even if he wants to. The wards will prevent him from leaving Privet Drive." Dumbledore finished. His face held a dark and cold look throughout his entire 'speech'. Harry was shocked, he didn't know what to think. He ever thought that the 3 closest people to him would ever betray him. From the sound of things, it seemed that he truly had nobody apart from Neville to trust, since his list of friends only really held the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville and Lupin. However, Remus hadn't spoken to him since Sirius had gone through the veil and Harry knew that Remus blamed him.

Harry had stopped listening after that and had run to the Common Room. He packed up all his belongings so quickly that it would have made athletes jealous at how fast he was. _'There's one good thing about how Dudley treated me, he made sure I could run very fast with all his Harry-Hunting over the years.'_ He had thought as he put up a privacy charm and a silencing charm on the bed, and with his trunk he crawled inside his bed and just the curtains, locking them with his magic.

"Hogwarts? Could you please take me to Gringotts without anyone knowing that I'm gone? He asked out loud, with the silencing and privacy charms he didn't have to worry about being overheard.

"Of course, Harry" A soft, gentle and almost song-like voice answered back. Harry knew that he could always rely on Hogwarts and that she was the exception to all the rules. Everyone thought that Dumbledore had complete control of Hogwarts and that nobody could apparate from the castle but that wasn't true. Those who meant well and deserved it were allowed to apparate and communicate with Hogwarts and it didn't matter if the people that Hogwarts allowed to apparate were followers of Dumbledore because she disliked him and didn't trust him, and so she would never reveal her secrets to him.

"Thank you" Harry said as he felt his insides turn with the feeling of apparition. This method of apparition didn't make him sick or hurt him, unlike side-along apparition or forced-apparition. Harry opened his eyes, not recalling when or if he closed them, but saw his surroundings and acknowledged that he was outside of the entrance to Gringotts. He walked inside in a straight line towards the goblin at the desk. To his surprise it was Griphook, the goblin that he was served by when he came here for the first time.

"Hey Griphook, is there a place we could speak you in private. I have a serious matter I need your help with and it wouldn't do for anyone to overhear it?" he asked quietly. He saw the goblins' eyebrows rise.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter" he said evenly, neither too friendly nor too angrily. Harry followed he familiar goblin in a straight path behind his counter until they reached a room. Griphook held the door open for Harry and when Harry walked through he mumbled a 'thanks' to the goblin. The goblin closed the door and sat in a chair that was opposite another empty chair. The goblin nodded towards the empty chair and Harry knew that he was telling him to 'sit down and start talking' and so he did. He talked about what he overheard and that Dumbledore was the one that had his vault key.

"There is another way you can open your vault and that is by putting 3 drops of your blood on a piece of parchment that will allow us to verify your identity." Griphook explained. Harry then asked if after he took a look at his vaults if he could change the locks and get any of his money back and Griphook just calmly said 'yes, that is possible'. So Harry did as Griphook explained and just after the 3rd drop of blood fell from his cut palm words started appearing on the parchment, not unlike the Marauders Map.

* * *

TBC…..

I'm planning quite a big story with this, but this is my first story and I'd like some feedback if you wouldn't mind (it can be on anything…) so please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue with this… [There are going to be a lot of twists in this story, if I continue it, and they will be 'different' than most.

Thanks, Bella x


	2. Chapter 2

The blood that dropped unto the parchment began to move and swirl and create letters and Harry was eerily reminded of Tom Riddles' diary from his encounters with it during his second year. Just as a perfectly justifiable sick feeling made itself known in his stomach, the writing was finally visible.

Harry James Potter

Father: James Charles Potter

Mother: Lily Irene Potter (née Evans)

Heir of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black

Heir of the Ancient and most Noble House of Potter

Holder of 2 seats of the Wizengamot

Heir of Slytherin

Heir of Gryffindor (through blood-adoption)

As his name appeared, it flickered briefly before it stilled. Harry glanced at the parchment but once his eyes came upon 'Heir of Slytherin' he stopped reading it and looked at Griphook, without bothering to read the rest of the parchment, which in the end would only keep him in the dark even more.

"Griphook, is there a chance that I'm… _related_ …to Voldemort?" Harry asked scared. He didn't want to be related to the monster that killed his parents and was the reason that Sirius di-NO! He couldn't think about that. He knew that if he started to blame Voldemort for it he would just become angrier and would want to kill him, thus making him stoop to Voldemort's level. No, Harry wasn't just going to kill him for his revenge; it would cloud his judgement and make him seem petty. Harry wanted to kill Voldemort purely because he was better than him and he didn't want to resort to killing anyone that stood between him and his goals just as Voldemort had done to his parents and countless others. Griphook turned from the parchment and looked at Harry as if scrutinising him before he answered him.

"That is highly possible, most of the pureblood families are somewhat related. However, we do not hold Voldemort's true name so we are unable to trace his bloodline and yours to see if there is a connection" Griphook answered Harry, his face was calm as if he wasn't talking about a mass murderer which only confused Harry as to why the goblins weren't afraid or enraged at Voldemort. Harry was about to open his mouth to tell Griphook that he knew Voldemorts' name but stopped himself. He didn't know why he didn't say it; he would be able to know if he was related to him or not, but he thought that perhaps it would be best if he didn't know, after all curiosity killed the cat. He hadn't noticed when Griphook had walked away from him but he did notice when he returned with a long piece of parchment. He was about to question what the parchment was for when Griphook explained what it was for.

"This parchment is a self-updating parchment that shows all of your transactions of the past 5 years. There is a total of two thousand galleons being transferred into Molly Weasleys' account, 500 galleons are being to transferred weekly into Ronald Weasleys, Hermione Grangers and Ginevra Weasleys accounts, and 10 thousand galleons are transferred every month into Albus Dumbledores' account." Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Ron and Hermione were stealing his money but he hadn't know that Dumbledore or Mrs Weasley were stealing from him as well. He couldn't believe that the woman he had once thought of as the closest thing to a mother he could ever have was stealing from him…he had trusted her and he had trusted Dumbledore…and this is what he got in return. He hadn't thought that this many people would be betraying him. He knew that he couldn't trust anyone anymore, they could all be watching him and spying on him. He turned towards Griphook.

"How can he be taking that much money from my vault? When I came here with Hagrid there wasn't much money in it for anything except my years at school? Harry asked, confused.

"There are currently 7 Potter vaults and 12 Black vaults. The Black vaults, however, are distributed between all of the remaining Blacks whereas all the Potter vaults are yours." The goblin replied, confused and angry at the fact that someone's inheritance had been kept secret from one of their clients.

"Why can Dumbledore take money from my vaults without my knowledge or permission," he began, he knew that the goblins hated thieves among all else and were too smart to let anyone steal from their customers without them knowing, "and why do I have access to some of the Black vaults?" He finished. At this point Harry just wanted to crumple to the floor and stop trying to figure out how many things were kept from him or how confusing his life was.

"Sirius Black named you his heir in his will before he died, which means that all his possessions are yours except from a property that he left to one Remus Lupin." Griphook answered, becoming more confused as to why the boy was unaware of his titles and inheritance. "The reason that Dumbledore is able to remove things from your vault because he is your magical guardian," Griphook continued as he saw that the boy was about to question him "this means that he is in charge of you whilst you are in the Wizarding World thus he in charge of your inheritance. Unless you come to accept your titles as Lord Potter-Black, I hold the contracts if you wish to become Lord Potter-Black." Just as Griphook suggested it, Harry quickly nodded. Of course he didn't want Dumbledore 'in charge' of him. Who knew what the old coot would do to him or force him to do? He was mildly tempted to barge into Dumbledores' office and hex the man to oblivion but, alas, he couldn't do it without getting into more trouble. He didn't have to think twice about his answer.

"Yes! Yes, of course I want to be Lord Potter-Black! Is there anything that I desperately need to know before becoming lord potter-Black or is more of a title than anything else? And does this mean that I would be able to stay somewhere else for the summer instead of staying with my muggle relatives?" Griphook could hear the enthusiasm dripping from the boys' words and he could see his eye sparkle with…happiness? He wasn't sure, but he did know that he hadn't seen that expression from the boy before, not even when the boy had come into Gringotts for the first time. The boy had seemed more scared than amazed about their world.

Harry hoped he didn't have to go back to Privet Drive…his uncle was getting worse and becoming more violent towards him. Hs uncle had always been violent to him but after Harry had received his letter his uncle had stopped. Unfortunately for him, his uncle had noticed that when he was being verbally abusive to Harry nobody came to rescue him and so he began to resort to physically hurting him again. And Harry was scared that his uncle would find out that his godfather had died, after all he had 'warned' them that his godfather was a criminal…but now that he was gone Harry knew that there was nothing preventing his uncle from becoming even more abusive to him again. But now that he had the opportunity to become a 'double' Lord (being Lord Potter and Lord Black) he wanted to know if it was possible for him to escape from his relatives', and Dumbledores', clutches. He wasn't too sure of what being a Lord entailed but he hoped that he could manage to do whatever he was required to do. He had never had anyone explain the Wizarding World to him before his eleventh birthday and even then he was only aware of the simpler things about the world. He felt anger burn inside of him. _'Did the old man hope to have a thoughtless puppet to control? Is that what I am?'_ he thought forlornly, _'A stupid, thoughtless puppet ready to be controlled by the first person that shows me the smallest bit of kindness? Am I_ that _desperate to be loved? Am I that much of a… unlovable freak?_ He trailed a child he had always clung to the idea that one day someone would love him and that he would be happy, but looking back at his life, he was anything but happy or loved. The woman he saw as a mother only put up with him because e she was being paid. His _best friends,_ or his now ex-best friends, spied on him for money and had probably agreed to spy on him before even meeting him and Ginny… He didn't like Ginny _that_ way, she was more of a sister to him than a love interest. He knew that she had a crush on him but thinking clearly, maybe it wasn't a crush but the thought of getting even more money if she had ended up marrying ' voice snapped him out of his head again; he really needed to stop doing that.

"You will not be able to use your title until you come of age at 17, but you can control your vaults and all the possessions that were left to you. As you are not yet of age in the muggle world and the Wizarding World you have to remain in either the care of your muggle relatives or in Dumbledores' care. "The goblin felt sorry for the bo—the soon to be Lord in front of him. He didn't like that he had crushed the boys' high-spirits and he could tell that the boy did not like the prospect of remaining with either Dumbledore or his muggle relatives.

"Oh…" Was Harrys only answer, disappointment obvious in his voice. He had thought that he would finally be free from their bigotry and hate for him. "I'll remain with my muggle relatives," he began. Even if his uncle would become abusive again, he would prefer to stay with him than with Dumbledore "could I please sign the contract to become Lord Potter-Black, please?" he asked, his voice showed how tired he was. His life recently was an emotional roller-coaster with good emotions that would appear as quickly as they were replaced with bad ones. He really wanted to go back to his bed and fall asleep and never wake up, that way he wouldn't have to face the world and his friends with smiles when he just wanted to break down and cry or trash another room… he remembered breaking a lot of things in Dumbledores office after his 'temper-tantrum' and all he could think about that was _'Good, he deserved it'_. Griphook clicked his fingers and out of nowhere a piece of parchment and a thin, black quill appeared. Griphook handed them to him and he signed the relevant places after Griphook pointed to them. After signing the contract, his signatures shone a blinding red colour before they burned into the paper and the entire parchment disappeared. Harry quickly asked if there was a way to keep this out of the publics' knowledge as he didn't want Dumbledore to know that he was more 'powerful' or that he held 2 Wizengamot seats. Griphook explained to him that the contract would go straight to the ministry and that if the Ministry didn't purposely check his file they wouldn't know he was Lord Potter-Black until he was 17. Griphook then handed him a new key and told him that he would stop all transactions to the Weasleys, Granger and Dumbledore and that Griphook would get Harrys money back as quickly as possible. Harry thanked him and left Gringotts feeling even more exhausted than he had ever been in his entire life.

When he noticed that nobody was watching him, he called out to Hogwarts and asked her if he could be brought back to his bed directly. Once he noticed that he was lying on his bed he fell asleep almost instantaneously, dreaming of a forest surrounded by mist and a lone figure at the centre of the forest.

* * *

This is the end of the flashback and the next chapter will go back to Harry in his room, already at the Dursleys.


	3. Chapter 3 Lies, Truth and Secrets?

Chapter 3 – More truths? More secrets? Or more lies?

adenoide: I like your train of thought…This story may be somewhat like that…you'll just have to wait and see… ;)

hwyla: I've already updated the previous chapter to your suggestion, thank you :)

Linda: I had thought about doing that but most stories usually have that plot so I thought about changing it a bit… Worry not, as something good will happen to Harry. Although it will happen after a lot of bad things….

Tammywammy9: It's similar to what you've suggested…Once he saw Slytherin he didn't bother reading the rest of it… If he had…well, things would have been cleared up much faster… I thought you guys would enjoy a kind of alive Hogwarts; it just means that she's more aware of what's going on and that she'll help him when he really needs it, and I think that having Hogwarts help him would be much better than an army at his disposal

Phobbers: _Shut up,_ Phoebe! Nah, I don't mean it because after all… I am a millipede and I am amazing…. Thanks for the lovely comment, _brah_.

Most of you guys are probably very confused right now… don't worry, I am too! OKAY, now, onto the story…

* * *

Harry had taken to tallying days on his wall near his bed. He didn't have a calendar and he didn't dare ask for one as he knew he would just be belittled and that his uncle would probably hit him for his 'audacity' at wanting something. He didn't think he would be able to remember which day or what the day I was if he didn't draw a tally every day; after all, he had so many chores that would exhaust him until he could barely sit without falling asleep and he had his uncle and cousin to deal with. His aunt ignored him as much as she could but she didn't stop hitting him with her favourite Harry-Swatting frying pan. He knew that if she kept slamming the frying pan into his head for a long period of time that he could even before deaf or blind! So, his attempt to stop _her_ from hitting him was to do all his chores perfectly, but deep down he knew that even if he did them perfectly that they would still convey their 'gratefulness' by allowing him to keep _his_ room. He had hear his uncle and aunt discussing him, a few days ago, and found out that his uncle wanted to put him back in his cupboard. Harry didn't mind that, not really, he liked his cupboard but he knew that if he ended up in his cupboards now that he probably wouldn't have enough space to stretch his legs, let alone be able to move inside of it. But his aunt had reminded him that they kept his trunk there and that she dint want Dudleys second room to be contaminated with even more freakishness especially since he was already using the room. Before this summer, Harry would have definitely wanted the summer to go as fast as it could but now he had mixed feelings. He wanted the summer to end quickly so that he wouldn't have to go through his family's abuse for much longer but, then again, he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts and have to deal with _'people'_ and their treachery. He knew that by now they had learnt that he had changed the locks of his vaults and that they weren't getting anymore of his money, and he wasn't sure how he would react to them moaning to him about how they hadn't known that the money was his or that his parents and Sirius would want him to help them. He resigned in the fact that after he had gone back to Hogwarts when he became Lord Potter-Black that Griphook gave him a copy of his parents' and Sirius' wills and that he knew that only Remus was allowed to take money from the Potter and Black vaults because his parent and Sirius wrote it down that he could. He knew that Remus had been given one of Sirius' vaults and he didn't mind that one but. Now that he knew he had 7 potter vaults he didn't mind if the twins or Remus needed to use Black money. Anyway, it was clear that the poor werewolf needed some money since nobody wanted to hire a 'dangerous monster that could kill anyone in sight' as Rita Skeeter had written in one of her articles about Remus in his 3rd year. Merlin, how he hated that woman! After he resigned his post as the D.A.D.A teacher he hadn't been able to find a job and harry felt bad for the man. He was also overjoyed at the fact that the twins had been his friends because they wanted to be and that as soon as they learnt about what their sister, brother and mother had done, they had stopped talking to them and started living in the room above their store together. They had talked to him when they came off from the Hogwarts Express and told him what their family had done and that they hoped that they would remain friends. Harry had started to cry as they revealed that they were still his friends and they had share a 'group' hug, which he had to admit made him feel even more happy as he had realised that he could always count on them. The twins had told him that Bill and Charlie also found out what their family did and had stopped talking to them as well; Percy was another matter entirely and he hadn't wanted to upset the twins after thy had been so kind to him so he didn't ask about him.

He wasn't able to owl the twins as he had let Hedwig out of her cage at King's Cross Station so that his uncle couldn't lock her up again. This way it meant that she count hunt and fly outside and not be stuck I his 'prison' with him. She wasn't able to come through his window as his uncle had barred it again. However, this time he had installed heavier and thicker bars that criss-crossed each other and only allowed small patches of light to go through into his room. It had annoyed him but he kept his thoughts to himself knowing that his treatment would only get worse if he protested at how horrible they were to him.

Harry counted the tally marks; 21. He had finished his 5th year on the 12th of June and had been at the Dursleys for 9 days already and they had been the worst he had ever experienced with them. His uncle had found out about Sirius, like he feared he would, and started beating him again; but now he much crueller as he taunted him about his godfathers' death and how it had been his fault that he died. Sometimes Dudley would join his uncle at verbally abusing him and had taken to saying that Harry had just made everything up and that he had never had a godfather in the first place. How he wished he could retaliate and give Dudley his tail back but his uncle had taken his wand from his as well. It didn't particularly bother Harry as he knew that he could sometimes perform wandless magic. When he had ben small he used to conjure ball of light from his hand so that he could see his cupboard and read books that he would bring from his school library. He knew that he had done more wandless and non-verbal magic than just apparating to his school roof when he was seven, or turning is teachers' wig blue in primary school and the balls of light in his cupboard…he just couldn't _remember_ ….He had recently noticed he had some moments where he couldn't recall certain events or even a few days clearly and everything seemed jumbled up. He briefly wondered if this was because of his occlumency lessons with Snape; when the older wizard had constantly kept breaking into his mind with such a force that he kept getting migraines after each lesson with him. _'No, that can't be it. I know that Snape hates me but I don't think that he would purposely_ damage _me…'_ Harry kept analysing his memories and trying to come up with perfectly reasonable answers but he kept coming up blank (literally).

* * *

There had been something else that he had found out, but he kept it secret. He had a deep dark secret and if it came to light, then Dumbledore would surely kill him. He thought that if he stopped thinking about it that he could just ignore it but he knew that one way or another he would end up thinking about it. It had all started when he had come back from Gringotts and had fallen asleep. When he had fallen asleep, he had dreamt of a forest that was incredibly alike the forbidden forest. In his dream, he had walked inside the forest and instead of feeling 'creeped out' or scared he had continued on navigating through the dark forest until he had come across a lonely figure that stood among fog at the centre of it. He wasn't sure if the fog was created by the man to keep himself hidden or if the fog had already been there and the man had decided on standing amongst it. He remembered wishing for the man to not be able to see him, and to his amazement, when he had walked in front of the man, the man hadn't reacted. This led to Harry waving his hand in front of the man's face before making faces at him but when he realised how childish he was being he stopped and finally _looked_ at the man in front of him. The man had short black hair that reached the middle of his ears and it was neat, unlike Harrys' mop of hair that was constantly messy even after combing it thoroughly. The man had bright electric blue eyes that complement his features and were very hard not to look at. Harry felt that if he didn't stop gazing into his eyes, he would be sucked into them. The man had high cheekbones that reminded Harry of what Purebloods looked like, or how at least Lucius Malfoy looked like. Harry noticed that the man's lips were also alike purebloods' and were nice and elegant and desirable. He reached his hand towards the man and his hand met the mans' cheek for a small fraction of time before the man jumped from his touch, looked around in a circle before he addressed the world around him.

"Who's there?" He demanded. His voice was smooth and icy cold as if it could cut through steel. Something about the man was familiar but he didn't know what. Harry didn't know that he had used his wish magic that had been locked away when he came to Hogwarts. He decided on not telling the man who he was as his dream felt like more than a dream…

"Hello, my name is Onyx, and who are you?" He spoke softly. He didn't want the man to think of him as a threat and if he wanted to know more about the man he couldn't be his enemy. The man looked around, his eyes wide and… _feral?_ Not unlike a predator searching for his prey. He narrowed his eyes and responded.

"My name is…Tom. Where are you? Why can't I see you?" _Tom_ replied smoothly. Harry could have hit himself at that moment. He realised quickly why he knew the man; he had fought him many times. In front of him stood Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort and his parents' murderer. This set Harry on edge. He wanted to attack the man, to kill him but something didn't feel right. He decided on playing ignorant. To pretend that he didn't know who was in front of him and that he wasn't his mortal enemy.

"I'm in front of you," he started; he thought that it would be best if Tom saw him but didn't see _him_ so he wished really hard, like he did when he wanted to be invisible, and before he knew it he had become smaller, "can you see me now?" he questioned. Harry had wished to not seem threatening; if he looked threatening or powerful or like himself then Tom might attack him. He realised that everything was bigger around him so he wished for a mirror and again his wish came true. In front of him a thin mirror appeared, like a thin layer of ice and it was floating near him. When Harry looked at the mirror he wasn't sure on whether to laugh or to cry. He had turned into a KITTEN! He wasn't even a cat—he was a kitten, a baby and he was tiny, he was small enough to fit perfectly into an adults' hand. His… _fur_ , for lack of a better word, was black and white and he had kept his bright, emerald eyes which he was glad for. He turned his body to inspect it further and found a soft and fluffy tail on his…backside… He reluctantly admitted that he looked quite cute, though if anyone asked he would most definitely deny that accusation. He saw Toms' eye widen once more and felt like laughing. Big, bad Lord Voldemort was taken-aback by the sight of a mere kitten.

"You—you're a cat! How can you talk?" Harry saw Toms' eyes retreat back into their normal state before he eyed him suspiciously. ' _Damn, I hadn't thought of that!'_ Knowing that if he took any longer to answer that Tom would get suspicious he didn't say anything he came up with an answer that he hoped would satisfy him.

"I don't know? One moment I was trying to fall asleep on my bed and the next I'm here with you and I was a kitten" He tried to incorporate as much of the truth as possible, without making too suspicious and think he was lying. Toms' eyes narrowed as he inspected the small kitten in front of him. He had to admit, that the small cat in front of him was pretty cute—NO! He was Tom Marvollo Riddle and he did not find anything to be _cute._ His mind sneered at that last word. Harry was so focused on making sure that his voice did not waver or crack that when he noticed a hand coming to grab him he was too late to try to escape from it.

"There, there…you little thing…don't be frightened" Tom continued to whisper soft words to the small kitten and when he started scratching behind hits ears, Harry thought he was in Heaven. And that's when he heard it. A low sound emanating from his throat—he was purring! He was purring at his enemy, a mass murderer but as he recalled Toms' soft caresses and quiet whispers he couldn't bring himself to attack him. The gain, as a kitten what was the worse he could do? Scratch him to death? So Harry just stood perfectly still in the mans' hands and allowed himself to be petted by his mortal enemy. Harry wished he could remain there in his quiet forest or the rest of his life. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so calm. Just as Harry was falling asleep he felt a pull in his stomach and looked up at Tom. It seemed that he had felt it too, and just as he was about to ask Tom what it was, he found himself back at Hogwarts, sitting up in his bed panting heavily as if woken from a nightmare instead.

* * *

The picture that I'm using as the cover is what Harry looks like as a kitten...


	4. Chapter 4

adenoide: I was thinking of doing that later but wasn't too sure... But if you guys want that then I'll make sure to do it to my best ability.

SPOILER ALERT for the the 6th not too bad, just a brief moment about someone's childhood...

* * *

Almost every time Harry had fallen asleep he had ended up with Tom in their forest unless he was in too much pain. When his uncle was particularly brutal with him, Harry would fall into a slumber so deep it was as if he was in a coma. Soon, Harry had come to enjoy his time in his forest with Tom and they seemed to have many things in common. When they were like that, together, he couldn't help but see the man in a different light. He knew that Tom couldn't lie when they were in the _dreamstate._ That was what Harry had taken to calling it and to him it didn't sound too bad. As they kept sharing their dreamstate, Harry had learnt things about Tom that made him question what he really knew about the Light and the Dark. Harry had suspected someone had been tampering with his mind and his memories and when he voiced his queries to Tom, Tom had revealed things to him that Harry would never forget. Tom had told him of his childhood; that he had grown up in a muggle orphanage where they thought he had been possessed by the devil because of is magic and that they kept on trying to 'exorcize' him. That thought had sent shudders down Harrys' spine. When tom told him some of the things they had done to him, it had made Harry feel sick. Things like tying him to a large wooden cross on the floor and throwing holy water at him and chanting exorcisms in Latin… he couldn't believe they had done that to Tom. He suspected that they hit him too but didn't ask, knowing if someone asked him about his uncle e would most definitely lie and say that nothing happened. What made him almost cry, in frustration, was what Tom had told him about Dumbledore. Tom told him of Dumbledores' visit to the orphanage and how he had proven to be a wizard by setting fire to Toms' wardrobe that, incidentally, held all of his possessions. Tom told him that he had never forgiven the older wizard and Harry silently agreed with that notion, fully aware that if Dumbledore had done the same to him that he would never forgive him either. What Tom said that caused Harry to want to kill Dumbledore and the Order of the Flaming Chicken was something truly despicable. Tom told Harry that everything that 'Voldemort' had done was actually Dumbledores' doing and that he had framed Tom for everything. Harry then asked Tom about himself; well, about Harry Potter.

"One of my friends had overheard a prophecy about the Potters. When he had overheard it, he came straight to me and told me that Dumbledore was going after Harry, their son, and that he was going to blame me for that as well. It was too late to save Lily or James, but not for Harry. Dumbledore had used the killing curse on Lily and James but when he tried to hurt Harry, a shield had formed and it had made the curse rebound and it hit Dumbledore instead. My friend told him that when he went inside the house he could feel all 3 uses of the curse and he knew that something was wrong. He told me that he hid himself near Harrys' room because Hagrid had arrived to take you with him and he knew that he might be blamed for the attacks on the Potters. Hagrid had taken you away from Godrics Hollow in Sirius Blacks' motorbike and flew away. He told me that when he went back inside the Nursery that he saw a spectre or what looked like a spirit float away from the house and disappear." Tom stopped and looked at the Kitten laying on his lap, watching him attentively. He continued after a brief moment to recollect himself. He hated Dumbledore and wanted to kill the old man for blaming him for everything. He pushed down his ager and continued. "Dumbledore was borrowing Nicholas Flames' stone and had made some elixir that he drunk before going to the Potters and I believe that he drunk some after becoming a spirit, in order to prevent himself from dying. Sometime last year he had made everyone think that I was the one who returned to my full powers when it had been him. He was the one that controlled Pettigrew al this time and they had made sure that they captured the last remaining Potter so that they could kill him, but Dumbledore had found an old ritual that would grant him all the power he had lost…" Tom looked at the kitten in his lap and saw that it was hissing angrily which made him feel lighter somehow. Maybe it was because he had revealed some of the things that plagued his mind constantly or because he finally had someone that listened to him without saying he was the bad guy and not letting him explain the truth; he want sure.

"I'm so sorry Tom! I can't believe that that sorry excuse for a wizard blamed you for everything! And all this time… you must have been so alone…" Harry couldn't stop the tears from coming to his eyes and thought that maybe he looked ridiculous. A cat crying? But he didn't care about that, it wasn't important, right now. He knew what it was like to be alone and to him that was possibly the worst feeling in the world; being alone. He remembered his terrible childhood and the fact that he had had no one to confide in because of Dudley and when he finally thought he could trust someone, they had only been his 'friend' for his money. Before Tom could say anything to the kitten he felt the familiar pull in his stomach that told him that they were going to wake up. Harrys' eyes opened quickly and he woke up with a gasp. He sat up on his bed and tried to even out his breathing. Every time he had woken up 'forcibly' from the dreamstate, he usually ended up hyperventilating. It seemed that something was preventing him from sharing his dreamstate with Tom for longer than a few hours. He got up silently and made his way to his desk and sat on the chair. He lent back on his chair and stared at the ceiling for a long while…

* * *

He didn't know when it had become morning but he suddenly noticed how bright it was outside and swore under his breath. He was late to make breakfast. He walked quickly to his wall, after picking up a pen, and made another tally on the wall; 22. He opened his door and made his way down the stairs as quickly and as quietly as he could without waking up his uncle. It was usually his aunt that woke up first in Privet drive. She always made sure to wake up Harry afterwards and then Dudley and lastly, Vernon. His uncle was usually a deep sleeper, so it always took time to wake him up. He knew that of anything went wrong, at all today, his uncle wouldn't have any restraint and would probably beat him to a pulp. His aunt had gone to a 'Beauty Retreat' with Mrs Mason (of course, she needed as much help as she could get, she looked like the back end of a horse) and would be away from the house for 3 entire days. She had left late last night and knew that by doing that that nobody would wake her husband or her nephew up and he would be treated worse by Vernon. Just as Harry had taken off the bacon from the frying pan and put it on a plate with some eggs and sausages, that he had also made, his uncle had finally entered the kitchen, muttering things about him being a 'freak' and how 'ungrateful' he was. He put down the plate on his uncles place on the table and waited for any further instructions. His uncle looked at him, not bothering to keep his hate-filled look from his face, and told him that he was to clean the garage, wash the car, pull the weeds from the garden, make lunch, clean Dudleys' room, water the garden and make dinner. Harry sighed inwardly and looked at his uncles' plate of food hungrily, before he made his way outside to complete all the chores, knowing if he completed them all today that he may be allowed to have some dinner… It had taken Harry hours to finish all of the chores and noticed that hit was 6:30 and that he only had half an hour to do dinner, but he knew that it wouldn't take that long to make so he didn't panic. He walked from Dudleys' room, his last chore, straight to kitchen and made his way to the fridge where he took out some, already prepared, chicken and rice and all he had to do was put them in the microwave for a while and they would be ready for his uncle. Dudley was also staying away from the house today. He had spent all of yesterday and today at Piers' house and was staying there until tomorrow. Harry wasn't sure what day of the week it was, but he knew that it had to be a weekend because his uncle had been at home all day. He heard the 5 bleeps from the microwave and took out the meat and the rice and place most of it on his uncles plate, which was significantly bigger than his aunts and only bit bigger than his cousins. He put the remaining chicken at the centre of the table in case his uncle wanted nay more of if he would allow him to have some. Harry knew that he hadn't eaten in a few days but he hadn't bothered on keeping count of how many, knowing that he would feel worse if he knew how long he hadn't eaten for. His uncle sat on the table and began to eat, ignoring harry who had not dared sit at the table, knowing full-well that his uncle may hit him for doing so.

"U-Uncle?" He stuttered, fearfully. He didn't want to get his uncle annoyed.

"What, boy?" his uncle sneered, not bothering to keep his loathing of the boy secret.

"C-could I please be allowed to-to eat-t?" H couldn't stop the fear from his voice. If he could avoid it, he wouldn't ever speak to his relatives. They preferred to pretend he didn't exist and if he ever spoke 'too much' his uncle would make sure that he was punished for it. He noticed that his uncle had stopped eating and was looking at him. Knowing that if he looked at his uncle in the eye he might hurt him, Harry looked at his feet. He heard his uncle move something on the table and saw a small piece of the chicken fly from the table. He looked back at his uncle, confused and anxious.

"Well boy, there is your food. You either eat it from the floor like the mongrel that you are or you clean it up." Harry thought that he would stop crying at any moment so he looked away again. His stomach was hurting from the lack of food but he refused to eat from the floor like a dog, and so he made his way to the small piece of chicken on the floor. He picked it up quickly and threw it in the bin before he got some paper towels and started cleaning the floor where the piece of chicken had fallen. As soon as he had finished and was going to get up, his uncle had let more food fall from the table. He could hear his uncles' poorly-hidden snickers and decided that it was best if he just ignored them and cleaned the food. He knew that by not responding to his uncle and ignoring him that it would make his uncle angrier, but he didn't have the strength nor the energy to argue about how he didn't deserve to be treated this way, he just made his way to his room soundlessly when he cleaned the rest of the food from the floor. He strode over to his bed and sat on it, wondering if his uncle would be worse than usual as neither his aunt nor his cousin were at home. He was aware that his uncle didn't hurt him too badly at night as his, sometimes existent, screams could wake them up. He heard loud stomps coming up the stairs and knew that it was better if he just let his uncle take his anger out on him than to try to defend himself. His uncle was much stronger than him anyway and it would only make his uncle hurt him more. He looked at his feet as soon as his uncle come into his room. His uncle was standing next to him, but Harry refused to look up. He was met with a burning sensation on his head before all sounds and light became muffled and were lost to darkness…

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about this story ( what you don't like about it, what you do like about it, what do think or hope will happen or even who you think I'll pair Harry with...) It helps me make the story better for the readers :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Being Saved

Harry opened his eyes slowly and groggily. He noticed he was face down on his pillow but the pain in his head distracted him from everything else. It was only when he tried to move his hand and couldn't, when he noticed that something was off. He moved his head to the right and saw his uncle above him, in the corner of his small bed, attaching something to his leg. He tried moving both hands to stop him but noticed that he couldn't. He looked at his hands and saw that each hand was tied to the corners of the bedpost and when he tried to move his feet they were just like his hands and that he was tied spread-eagle on his bed. His uncle must have noticed his squirming because he pushed Harrys face into his pillows, harshly. Harry panicked, not knowing what to do or what his uncle was going to do to him. He noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt, socks or shoes, but he did have his trousers on. He tried to ask his uncle to stop but all noises from his mouth were muffled by the pillows and came out as incomprehensive moans. He heard his bed squeak; the way it always did when he would get up from it. He looked back to his right, to see his uncle, as his uncles had had left his head. He saw that his uncle was reaching to get something from the floor and not knowing what his uncle was getting was scaring Harry. When His uncle pulled up and object from the floor, Harry knew straight away what it was, he gulped and hid his face in his pillows. His uncle had bought a whip last year that he only used on Harry when he was being 'overly freakish' or more than he 'usually' was. The whip his uncle had bought was one of the worse ones someone could find. The whip was a thick single-tail whip which had small, but very sharp, barbs and Kevlar covering all of it. His uncle was truly in a bad mood if he was going to use it on him. He was so deep in his head that he didn't notice when his uncle lashed him, so he didn't have enough time to prevent himself from making noise. Making noise meant more pain and so Harry always tried his best to never scream from it.

"YOU-SMACK-UNGRATEFUL-SMACK-FREAK-SMACK-WHY-SMACK-CAN'T-SMACK-YOU-SMACK-JUST-SMACK-DISAPPEAR!" His uncle stopped lashing. Maybe it was from the whip being too heavy or because he finished 'punishing' him, but Harry knew that there was most likely the former rather than the latter. Harry had tried his best to muffle all of his screams but couldn't. The pain was just too much for him. The could feel liquid, that he knew to be blood, running down his back and his back felt like it was on fire. There wasn't an inch of his back that wasn't hurting. He knew his uncle was talking to him, well—more like shouting at him, but he couldn't focus on anything, it all seemed like a blur to him; sounds, movements, pain, anger. He would have thought back years ago if he could have used his magic, but the threat of being expelled from Hogwarts and stuck for the Dursleys until he was 17 didn't quite appeal to him. He knew that his magic sometimes helped him, either by healing all the internal bleeding that he received or to become nutrients for his body, it always tried to help him. But he could feel it draining more and more every day and he feared that it was today that he was going to die. It was a grim thought and he knew it but right now he didn't have anything to hold onto except for pain. How he wished that someone would save. That someone would storm into the house and stop his uncle and save him, but he knew that no one would come. After all, they never did before…

* * *

If he hadn't been so pain-riddled, he would have noticed a somewhat familiar, yet at the same time not-familiar, feeling 'tingling' throughout his entire body. Harry had felt these 'tingles' before, because he almost always felt the tingles when someone was either hurt or in danger. There was something 'off' about these tingles, though, as they were slightly different than the other tingles he always felt.

Little did he know that before anyone came to help him, he would be in more pain…

* * *

A slim blonde woman woke up gasping and sat up clutching her heart with her left hand; almost as if she was fisting it. She looked over at her husband and saw that he had also woken up, he was a light-sleeper and almost any sound woke him up at night, which was why they put silencing charms in their room. Her husband sat up and looked at her.

"Cissy…are you okay?" he asked quietly. He felt a shudder go down his back, and he somehow knew that something was wrong.

"Luc, I need Draco. I need my Dragon…"he heard her trail off. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were wide open and she was rocking backwards and forwards very slowly. He got up from the bed and pecked her check before he left to find their son. As he ran across the hall to his sons' room he heard rustling and he opened the door quickly. His son was kicking the sheets and making muffled whimpers. He walked over to his son and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Dragon…you need to wake up Dragon…" he kept shaking his son, needing him to wake up. He saw his sons' eyes start to open and he kept murmuring at him to wake up. When he saw that his son was finally completely awake he told him that his mother need him and that had been enough for Draco to run out of his bed and into his mothers' room. Draco had always been a 'mummy's-boy', always taking care of her, making sure she was happy, always helping her and constantly worrying over her. He made his way into his room and saw that Draco had sat next to Narcissa, on the left, leaving room for Lucius on the right.

"Mother—mum—what's wrong? What do you need? Draco asked softly, as if afraid to 'spook' her. He hated seeing his mother upset or in pain. He loved his mother so much that he always tried his best to keep her inside a bubble of sorts and away from anything that may intentionally harm her. He was her protector, her Draco, her Dragon… He was holding her shoulder gently and saw his fathers' hand reaching her right shoulder. When Lucius's' hand came into contact with Narcissa, all 3 Malfoys felt a tug similar to that of apparating and port-keying.

* * *

The 3 Malfoys found themselves in a muggle house. They knew it was muggle straight away. The first thing that let them make that conclusion was the fact that they couldn't 'feel' the house. All Wizarding homes had magic imbedded in them and this house felt 'empty'. The second thing was all the muggle…objects, that surrounded them. As they inspected the house they heard a scream. A loud, awful scream. A scream that they knew to be torturous. They walked quickly and noticed that it came from upstairs. Lucius held an arm in front of his wife and son, signalling to them that he was to go first. They complied and Lucius walked up the stairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they heard more noises and a very angry voice. They looked around them and noticed that only one door was slightly open and had a light on. As they approached the door, they saw that it held 7 locks. They looked to each other, confused—yet they didn't voice their confusion, and continued walking to the door. When Lucius got as near as the door as possible, without opening it, he heard sounds that he knew weren't good and that somebody required their immediate attention. He put a hand on the door and pushed it open, gingerly, and the sight he was met with made him sick…

* * *

A small chapter...I know...sorry... My inspiration is wavering slightly...but don't worry, I'm continuing it...but I dont feel like the chapters are getting worse...sorry...again.

Please tell me what you think, it helps me make the story better


	6. Chapter 6 - Further Confusion

Chapter 6

The chapter is small! AARRGHH! I havent updated in soooo long, oh my god, I'm so sorry. Alright-y then, here's chapter 6. Hopefully some answer can be infered from here.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was definitely not ready for the sight in front of him. If he thought harder about it, he didn't think that anyone would be ready or adequately prepared for what he saw. He moved forwards slowly, silently, not wanting the two figures in the room to be aware of his, or his family's, presences. He felt his son and wife stand next to him, looking into the room with similar faces as to his had been, when he had seen what was happening. There were two figure on the bed. One was tied down and was lying face-down whilst the other figure had a knee forcing the body below him further into the bed and was brandishing a knife. It was practically impossible to see much skin in the small body tied to the bed, as it was, almost, completely covered in blood. Most of the back was full of lash marks that were dripping, what it seemed to be, too much blood. The top of the body's' back, on the shoulder blades, had the word 'FREAK' carved into it. The man above the bloodied body, was grasping a large knife drenched in blood. The man was obese, overly so, and his face was contorted into a scowl and his skin tone was surprisingly purple-looking. The man had taken the knife out of the smaller body's' back when Lucius had walked in. Lucius took one step forward but, unfortunately, the floor creaked under his foot and the beefier man turned towards them with a feral look in his eyes.

"What are you—get OUT of my house, you FREAKS!" The man growled loudly, the knife in his hand facing the intruders. Lucius mumbled a 'stupefy' and saw the fatter man fall from the bed and unto the floor with a loud thud.

"Draco…" Lucius mumbled and nodded towards the body on the bed. Draco walked, from behind his father, and towards the small, singular bed. Draco moved forwards, warily, not sure with what he would find. Would the thin, gory body be already dead? Was there any hope for survival? Draco was pestered with these thoughts as he reached the body. He picked up the knife from the ground, where it had fallen when the fatter man was stupefied, with disgust. He gently, yet quickly, cut the rope from the persons' legs and then its hands. He reached to the persons' neck and moved its head, to see if the person was aware of what was happening. What Draco saw, he was sure he would never un-see, and that nothing would shock him more than what he saw. He instantly knew that it was a male body that he was holding onto. When he looked at _him_ closer, he noticed two half open, glazed, green eyes that were _familiar_ but he couldn't remember where he knew them from. When he looked closely at the boys' face he saw something on his forehead and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what it was. He couldn't help himself. He moved the boys' inky black hair and when he saw the, also, familiar lightning bolt on the boys' forehead, he couldn't help but shriek loudly.

"Fathe-dad…it's…he's.." Draco mumbled. He was shocked. Or in shock. Maybe both.

"What is it Draco?" He heard his father ask, not bothering to hide his worry.

"It's…Potter" those two words caused complete and utter silence. Lucius held his wife in his arms and they approached the bod—Harry. Lucius felt his wife come out of his arms and kneel by the floor next to Draco.

"Lucius, we need to go. NOW. He's fading…fast" Came out Narcissas' quiet voice. He knew that the blood-wards that prevented death eaters from entering this house didn't exist or at least were down. This meant that he could apparate out, just as he apparated in. He wasn't sure how his family came to apparate into Harry Potters' home, as none of them had been here before and none of them had intended to apparate anyway. Lucius grasped his wand tighter and made sure that all 4 of them were touching each other. They left the house as quickly as they entered it.

* * *

As soon as they apparated into Malfoy Manor, Lucius told Draco to floo Severus. Severus was like a brother to him, and he was the only person he would trust, that wasn't a Malfoy. Severus had helped Madam Pomfrey when he was in school, and he was almost as good as her. After all these years, he had still retained everything she had taught him and he was a very good Medi-Wizard, even though he wasn't one. He heard his friends' voice and then saw him come out of the fire place a few moments after. While Draco was speaking to his godfather, Lucius and Narcissa had taken Harry and laid him on a bed in one of the spare rooms of Malfoy Manor. He came out of the spare room just as Severus arrived and explained what happened. Severus thought he was joking about Harrys' condition but when he finally saw the small, broken and blood-soaked body on the bed, something tugged inside of him. Like a barrier that had finally broke under too many strikes. He fell to his knees and clutched his head. Thoughts and feelings permeated inside of him and he knew straight away that someone had meddled with his head. He grabbed onto Lucius's' arm and stood up slowly. He knew someone had compelled him to feel a certain way about the little body on the bed. Someone had forced him to hate this child. To loath him. Memories that he had been forced to forget emerged; the fact that he was actually _friends_ with the Marauders. That Moony had actually almost killed Peter and not himself. The moment Lily told him that James Potter proposed to her. Lily and James's' wedding. But the one thing that he didn't remember was seeing Lily pregnant, or Harry after he had been born. He shook his head, and with that his thoughts, away from his memories and instead focused on the boy in front of him. He had suspicions on who had drugged him and forced him to forget these precious memories, and who his friends really were but now he needed to help Harry.

* * *

After what had felt like hours, Severus finally emerged form Harrys' room with a grim look on his face. He turned to the three dishevelled Malfoys; they looked exhausted and upset.

"He had 3 broken ribs, his left wrist was fractured and a concussion. His back is the worst. It's completely covered by lash marks and they are healed now but he'll have the scars. The word…freak…is _carved,_ " he sneered "into his skin and that will also remain as a scar. He is severely malnourished and there are older scars and older breaks that never properly healed that I've had to re-break and set and he's currently asleep. The malnourishment is the reason why he is very small for his age." He whispered the last bit, morosely. Lucius looked like he wanted to rip those muggles apart and Narcissa was silently crying. When he looked at Draco, he noticed that he was in shock. His eyes were wide open and he was still. Severus moved towards him, gently took him into his arms, letting Draco's' head rest on his chest. He gently stroked his hair.

"Shh…Dragon, it's okay, let it out" he mumbled and saw that Draco complied. His godson was sobbing onto his chest. He turned towards Lucius.

"There's more… Someone's been drugging him. He's been given magic suppressors, confusion potions and creature inheritance preventing potions. They all explain how he never seemed to know the correct answers in many of his classes and why he looked dazed and confused most of the time. But there's also a trace of a… blood adoption potion being used. I've taken some of his blood and I've used a potion to get rid of the blood adoption on the blood I've taken and after it's completely vanished I'll try to trace it to his biological family." He looked back at the closed door of Harrys' room and sighed.

* * *

I'll try not to take to long in writing the next chapter... I'm feeling more motivated and even though I kinds rushed this chapter, the story is finally 'beginning'.

Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews are like food and you need to feed this dragon. This is how to feed a dragon.


	7. Chapter 7 - What Have You Done to Him!

I'm so sorry for not updating in sooooo long! I went on holiday and I didnt have my laptop for a long time so I was unable to update anything... But I promise that I'll try to update them much faster. I havent had much inspiration lately but I promise you this, I will not give up on this story!

Thank you so much for reviewing to my story! Please continue to review, and help me to improve this story...

* * *

Two figures made their way to the clean-cut, suburban house. Muggles live like this? In a house that looks identical to at least 10 others and looks like a big, brick cube with windows. There was a small lamp above the brown door. They didn't bother with pleasantries. To hurt a magical child was one of the worst crimes that existed. Not even the worst parents in the wizarding world, death eaters, hurt their children. Their child's' magic would react to their injuries and would backlash onto whoever hurt them. There's also the fact that they would report it and it would, most definitely, land them in Azkaban for at least 3 years. That meant that something _bad_ had happened. They weren't sure why Harry's' magic didn't stop his beefy uncle from hurting him.

' _It could have been the magic-suppressors'_ Severus wondered. He knew that by suppressing someone's magic put a strain on their life force. Witches and Wizards don't just _use_ magic, they _are_ magic. Magic-suppressors stopped wizards or witches from using most of their power when using spells and by using one it meant that the victim had to get the magic from somewhere else to make up for the lack of magic. And so they used their life force as a substitute. This meant that the magic-suppressors not only drained his life force, they also prevented him from defending himself. Lucius and Severus were almost certain that they knew who did this to Harry. There was only one person that wanted to use his power, to control him, to kill him.

Lucius and Severus reached the door of #4 Privet Drive. A quiet 'Alohomora' opened the door for them. The first thing they saw was a long corridor that held 2 doors and a stair case. Lucius nodded towards the first door. They heard loud and angry sounds from within.

"That FREAK will get it!" boomed a loud, masculine voice, from the room they were about to enter. Lucius didn't bother with knocking on the door or announcing his presence, he just walked into the room as if he didn't have a care in the world. They heard a loud shriek coming from one of the _adults_. Severus hardly recognised her. Petunia Evans; no, Petunia _Dursley_. Time had not been kind to her. Not that he really cared. She had been horrid to Lily all her life, and it seemed that she had been just as horrid to her nephew. It seemed that she recognised _him_ as quickly as he had recognised her.

"What are you FREAKS doing in my house?! GET OUT!" said the fat lump that was looking at them from the sofa.

"I would SHUT UP and be QUIET" came Lucius's' calm yet loud answer. He took out his wand and silently cast a Petrificus and a Silencio on the unsuspecting victims in front of him.

"Now, Severus, please pass me the Veritaserum," when Severus did so, he continued "this is a truth potion. All your dirty little secrets will be known. We will find out EVERYTHING that you've done to Harry, and trust me when I say this, you'll pay for everything that you've done" he said sharply. Lucius Malfoy was disgusted with these Muggles. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't _actually_ want the Muggles to be killed, but people like the Dursleys were making him rethink his choices. He put 3 drops on the lump of lard in front of him, and watched as his eyes became glazed over.

"What is your name?" he questioned him.

"Vernon Dursley"

"Does Harry Potter live here?"

"Yes"

Lucius turned towards Severus.

"It seems to be working. Let's begin." He turned back to Vernon Dursley.

"How long have you harmed Harry Potter?" Lucius wasn't sure he wanted to know the full extent of the harm they caused Harry. He was afraid of what he would do to them, which was another reason why he brought Severus with him. Severus would stop him from harming them, _much._ And he was a Potions Master, so he could acquire Veritaserum and its' antidote easily.

"Since he was left on this doorstep" His words froze the wizards. _Left on a doorstep?_

"What do you mean 'since he was left on this doorstep'?"

"That crack-pot wizard left him in a basket on the doorstep with a letter." He answered.

Lucius turned to Severus again. The Boy-Who-Lived was left on a doorstep on Halloween Night with a blanket? What was that fool thinking? Leaving a baby outside in the cold, October Night when muggles could have taken him or harmed him, the old man was definitely crazy.

"Tell me everything that you've done to Harry" This time it was Severus that asked the question. They were both afraid of what they would hear. When the male Dursley finally told them everything single injury that he caused Harry, they were both out for his blood. They had feral looks on their faces. Afterwards, they administered the antidote and began to question Petunia. Her answers were just as bad as Vernon's'. The things they did to Harry ranged from almost drownings, to practically never feeding him, and to _punishments_. When they found out that this Muggle had begun to hurt Harry since he was 5 and all of the chores they demanded him to do, Severus punched him. Right. In. The. Nose. The ball-of-fat of a Muggle had fallen to the floor and he didn't get up, most likely due to the Petrificus that they had cast on him.

* * *

Lucius floo-ed the Minister as soon as they finished their interrogation but Severus returned to Malfoy manor to check up on Harry. When he got there he saw that Narcissa was in the main lounge but he couldn't see Draco. When he questioned Narcissa about this, she told him that Draco was in Harrys' room keeping him company whilst he was sleeping. Severus thought of entering the room but ultimately decided against it. He couldn't hear any noises from the room so he suspected that Draco probably fell asleep and that Harry still hadn't woken up. He sat by Narcissa in the lounge, by the fire.

"Lucius asked me to check if you, Draco or him are under any spells or potions like Harry and I had been under. Could I start with you, Draco is with Harry and I don't want to disturb them right now?" he let his words sink in. He didn't think that Narcissa could become any paler than she normally was but he was proved wrong, as he saw her face pale more and more by the second.

"I…yes, you can check me over…I don't think I'm under anything but it certainly doesn't hurt to check." He could tell she was nervous and a bit shaken. He also knew that she would be furious if any of her family were being manipulated, but more so if Draco was being controlled. After she had had Draco she was unable to have any more children so she had become incredibly protective of him. He knew that she and Lucius had thought of adoption but he also knew that she would have been more upset by having a strangers' child than her own. He wasn't suggesting that she abhorred the idea of adoption, but she wanted a child that was completely hers and Lucius's'. He silently cast a sleeping spell, knowing that if he did find signs of manipulations that it could hurt her, depending on how deep or how many there were.

* * *

 _Harrys' Dreamstate_

The fog was stronger than ever before and cruel and harsh winds were tearing at the beautiful forest that had felt so homey. Shrieks and sharp whispers could be heard coming from the forest. Tom wasn't sure what was happening but he could guess. It felt like being broken. Like you had been put down so many times that it just hurt about thinking of getting up. It was like everything bad in the world had been put into one spot, not unlike Pandora's Box, but it couldn't be contained. If he didn't know any better, it felt like a mind going through a breakdown so horrible that it would break their mind forever. As he moved towards the familiar centre of the forest, he noticed that all of the wind was focused right on the middle and a bubble of sorts had formed from the wind, covering something. Hiding something. Protecting something. As he got closer, the wind began cutting at his skin and he felt blood drip from a cut on his right cheek. The closer he got, the more he felt dread and anguish and pain and coldness. He saw a shape inside the bubble of wind and he knew what was inside of it; _who_ was inside it. The small kitten was curled into itself and it was shaking terribly.

"Onyx?!" Desperation was strong in his voice. He knew that the kitten was hurt but he wasn't sure what type of hurt. Was it emotional pain, or was it physical?

"Its going to be okay Onyx, trust me. I promise I can help you" The bubble wavered for a second before stronger winds surrounded it again and pushed Tom backwards.

"You know I'd never break a promise, Onyx. Please….Please let me help you" He pleaded, not sure what else he could do. After many minutes of pleading with Onyx and re-assuring the small kitten that he was trying to help, he was finally inside of the bubble. He picked up the kitten and held him in the crook of his neck, where the kitten fitted perfectly into. He started rocking the kitten slowly, trying to comfort it as much as he could.

"Shh…shh…Onyx. It's going to be okay. Just sleep, well, wake up" As if his words were a portal, a few seconds later the kitten vanished from his hold. He sighed loudly before he left the Dreamstate as well.

 _End of Dreamstate. Real Life_

* * *

Long black lashes started to part slowly. Emeralds that had previously been hidden by them started to show themselves to the world. They opened quickly but after the room seeming too bright, they closed. The small body started moving its limbs and his eyes opened once more. He saw that he wasn't in his room anymore, but he found that he didn't feel afraid, he felt the opposite; he felt safe. Safer than he had felt a very long time ago, even more so than when he had first gone to Hogwarts. He turned to the right and was met with an arm that was not his own. When he looked down he noticed a light-blonde had resting on another arm, on his bed. It seemed that the movement had woken the other person and soon Emerald was met with Silver.


	8. Chapter 8 - I Don't Understand

Draco was woken up by a sudden movement near him. He was confused, his head sleep-riddled, and so he did not move straight away. Slowly, as if dusting away his sleepiness, he began to open his eyes. Hair so blonde it was almost white and eyes so silver they were like an ocean, reflecting all they saw. That was the most apt description of Draco. Many thought him cold, uncaring and unable of loving. They were fools, for Draco couldn't be a sweeter or kinder person. His laughter was like Honey to peoples' ears and his smile could light up a room. He had an adorable, over-protectiveness about him. As a child he would often find strays and lead them back to the Manor, where he would mother hen them so much that they remained with him for years to come. He never could resist trying to protect someone or something weaker than he was. Even if they were stronger than him, it didn't mean that he didn't care, he did. He sometimes thought he cared too much. Of course, when he had first gone to Hogwarts, after years of looking up to Harry Potter and wanting to meet him, his hope of becoming his friend was ruined so badly it left a horrid taste in his mouth just thinking of that day. But the most extraordinary thing about Draco was the sleepy, adorable just-woken-up look he held every morning. It was a cross between the puppy dog eyes and he kinda-was-shagged-last-night look.

Draco lifted his head to search for the source of movement that had woken him up. Thinking that it would be one of the many pets he had, he was taken for surprise when he was met with surprised emerald-looking eyes. Both boys remained silent for a few seconds, or was it minutes? Neither could tell, they were too caught up in each other's heated and strong stare to move or even think about doing anything else. Draco decide to make the first move, so he sat up straighter and in a more comfortable position before staring at Harry again. Whilst Draco was changing position, Harry looked down at his lap. His hands were clenching the duvet with fear and a bit of melancholy. The last thing he remembered was his uncle staring at him with a horrible smirk and a cold look in his eyes; a murderous look. After that he remembered pain and sweat and blood. He knew that if he was here with Draco meant that they found him and his uncle in a compromising position. And that was the source of the melancholy. He knew that he should be happy that they saved him from his uncle, and he was, but it also meant that they found out about his home-life.

As if he could sense Harry's distress he decided that he should make the first move, again.

"Hey Po-Harry…" He started gently. Harry could never have looked younger than at that moment. To Draco it was like a small, injured baby animal and so he used his less threatening and most caring voice he could muster. He saw Harry flinch slightly and so he put one of his hands on top of Harrys'.

"It's okay. You're fine. My parents and I… well, we found your _uncle_ ," here Draco's voice had become cold and bitter for a moment before turning normal "hurting you, so we brought you here and called S—a healer to check you over." He stopped here, letting Harry process what he had just said. He wasn't sure how Harry felt about Severus, so he thought it would be better to not say anything for now. He noticed that Harry hadn't moved since he began talking so he thought it better to call someone to help him instead. He got up slowly and quietly.

"I'm going o get someone, okay?" As he said that he turned to the door and took a step before he was interrupted. Harry grabbed onto Draco before the boy could move any further.

"P-Please… don't leave me al-lone..." Came Harry's weak response. His voice was raspy from the lack of use and maybe from his pained screams. Draco looked up and turned. Harry was shaking badly and tears were at his eyes. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Harry's arm and put it on his neck, and then grabbed hold of Harry's body, sat down and sat the small boy on top of his lap; the way a parent would hold a child. He hugged Harry to him and felt Harry reciprocate.

"Shh…Shh…it's okay…let it all out, baby boy. It's going to be okay, I'm here" He comforted him. Harry couldn't hold back, he let it out, he let everything out and a few moments later he was full out sobbing onto Draco. Draco just held him tighter and Harry found more love and affection at that moment than he had his entire life. It would have continued to be a sad yet great moment but they were shaken out of their moment by a loud pained shriek that was all too familiar to Draco.

"Mother?!" He put Harry down on the bed and started running out the room, thinking he left Harry behind, when Harry was running right beside him, his smaller hand in Draco's. Any other situation he would have smiled but after hearing his mothers' scream, he didn't have time to. He grabbed his hand tighter and ran with Harry to the lounge.

* * *

The scene in front of them was something they hadn't expected. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on a black sofa in the main lounge. The room had a marble floor and the walls were a creamy beige and a beautiful glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were 4 black sofas in a semi-circle surrounding a fireplace. She was rocking backwards and forwards and her eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

Just as they were approaching her, the fireplace lit up in green flames and two men came out. Draco knew who it was straight away. After all only Uncle Sev and the Malfoys had access to the floo in Malfoy Manor. Lucius ran to his wife, sat beside her, and pulled her into an embrace. Severus Snape, however, took out a potion and handed it to Lucius. Without needing to ask what it was, Lucius gave it to his wife and she started to fall into slumber. He carried his wife bridal style out of the lounge and into their room. Severus turned to the boys. Only now noticing that Harry next to Draco.

"Harry…" He wasn't sure what to say. This situation had never happened to him before. What was he supposed to say? Sorry I've been mean to you, but we've both been under a few potions and spells and I never actually hated you but still treated you like crap and now I think that more people were also being manipulated, truce?

"'Fessor Snape…" He murmured quietly. What was _Harry_ supposed to say? The person that hated him the most, not taking into account his family, was right in front of him. He didn't really _hate_ Snape, he just couldn't handle his demeaning presence. Especially in potions. Growing up the way he did, he didn't really trust adults but Professor Snape freaked him out and made him uneasy around him, which led him to mess up his potions. But even in this incredibly awkward situation he could tell that whatever hate that Snape held against him was gone. Draco cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should sit down" He gestured to the sofas. Harry still hadn't let go of Draco's hand and shrank a bit backwards when they sat down. Severus decided to tell Harry what had been done to him; in regards to the potions and spells.

"Harry..," he still wasn't used to saying his name "We found that you were under all types of potions and spells that made you not able to recall anything that you learned and to make you seem dumber than you were… Before he could finish, Harry interrupted him.

"Is that why, every time I tried to write anything down, everything was foggy and I'd get really confused?" His face was one of shock and his eyes were set with a calculating look.

"Yes, that would be exactly why you felt…foggy. But what you need to understand is that the person that did this to you almost killed you" He couldn't stop his voice from being cold and angry at that statement. Harry flinched but this time it was a small flinch, a flinch that suggested that he wasn't fearful of him or the situation he was in, but he was still fearful with what happened to him.

"A witch or wizard doesn't _use_ magic, they _are_ magic and for someone to have used that many suppressors on you, it means that even as powerful as you, obviously, are, you had to get the power elsewhere and thus the almost killing you. When a witch's or wizard's magic is suppressed it means that they can't access it at all and so they need to get the power or _magic_ from somewhere else. And as we are magic the only thing you can use as a replacement is your life force. The more you use it, the more years that will be taken away from you."

"Is there a way for us to find out how ling I've been under these spells and suppressors and potions?" He asked Severus, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"It's hard to tell, but it's obvious that you've been under them for a few years at least. I've been spelling the antidotes into you while you slept. But there are two more things…" He stopped, unsure if he should reveal this now.

"What? What is it now? It can't be worse than this…right?" It was Draco that asked. His grip on Harry was stronger. Draco was definitely overprotective of Harry.

"The 1st thing is that you'll have some scars from what your uncle did to you. I couldn't give you any potions for removing scars because you were under all the other potions and spells I used for antidotes ad it could have killed you from the excess magic being used on you. The other thing is that… there are no records of Lily Evans ever being pregnant… none at all. There I nothing saying how long she was pregnant, there were no healers involved and there was no record of you being born in Saint Mungo's. There is a birth record but when I checked it, instead of it saying Lily Potter and James Potter it… it was blank. The only name there was Harry Potter. There were no parents written down. Though it did show Sirius Black under Godfather"

* * *

I think the next chapter or the one after that will reveal more on Harry's parental situation... I just think that I'm rushing it a bit... I don't know... you tell me

Please leave a review and tell me what you think


	9. Chapter 9 - Secrets and Revelations

Chapter 9 Secrets and Revelations (1)

* * *

"What? But… I don't understand? How can there be no record of mum being pregnant but there is one with Sirius as my Godfather? I exist! I'm right here!" Harry was in hysterics. Severus thought that maybe he shouldn't have revealed this to him just yet, after all Harry had just been beaten to an inch of his life. Maybe he should have just given him a dreamless sleep potion and sorted through what happened at Privet Drive with Harry, and then talk about what he discovered. He noticed Draco's arm wrapping around Harry's waist, comforting him, helping him.

"While you were asleep I took some blood and I'm trying to find a match to it…Saint Mungos' takes a few drops of blood from every newborn baby and file them, what I'm trying to do is see if the blood I took from you is similar to anyone else's there. They never throw away any of samples so we should find out soon if there are any matches." Harry was looking at the floor, processing everything that Severus was saying.

"Are you saying that I'm not really Harry Potter; that I'm just Harry? I'm not a Potter? Is my name even Harry? I don't understand?" Exasperation was obvious at this point. Harry wasn't sure what to think. One moment he was locked in his room being beaten by his uncle, the next he wasn't who he thought he was. Who were his parents? Had they abandoned him? No, that didn't make any sense, after all everyone kept saying he had his mothers eyes and that he looked like his father. Why would someone want him to think he was Harry Potter, if Harry Potter didn't actually exist? Who was he?

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't answer any of your questions. But I promise you, I'll do all I can to figure this out. I promise." He looked at Harry with such an intense look, that Harry saw nothing but honesty. He nodded at Severus's' statement before looking down again. They were sat in silence for a few moments, when Draco broke it with a question of his own.

"Why did mother look so…afraid, and why did she scream?" In all honesty, Draco was afraid of the answer.

"Lucius and I had gone out to care of some _business_ and he asked me to check if any of you had been manipulated like Harry. It turns out that Narcissa had been under a lot of fake memories, and I mean A LOT of them, but I didn't know so I broke through them and she reacted…well, you saw how she reacted." He said simply. He knew how Draco reacted to things concerning his mother, and he didn't want an angry Dragon out for blood. Draco just nodded, not sure how to react. Should he be angry that his mother had been so distressed by hidden memories? Or should he be happy because she had her real memories? Would the mother he had known been a fake, or was she just the person some else had made her to be.

"Does that mean you're going to check my father and I as well?" He asked, already knowing that the answer.

"I could check you and your father right now, if you are comfortable with it" at that moment Lucius made an appearance. He walked to over to the sofas and sat beside Severus.

"Harry, you've awoken! Welcome to Malfoy Manor" he said with a gentle smile on his face. To Harry, Lucius Malfoy was giving off a comfortable vibe and for some reason he trusted Lucius.

"Actually, I should thank you, for saving me, I mean. And for letting me stay here instead of taking me somewhere else. I feel safe here" he wasn't sure why he had revealed that last bit, but he didn't mind it too much. Lucius turned to Severus.

"Narcissa was shaking, and she didn't say a word… She just kept shaking and wouldn't let go of me. She was so exhausted, she just fell asleep after a while.

"I checked Narcissa, and her mind was a blur. I found a couple of altered memories but I didn't know how many there were so I decided on breaking them… Turns out she had almost 2 years worth of memories that were altered. There was something else…" He trailed off.

"What? Tell me, Severus. I need to know." His voice was emotionless. Those few that truly knew Lucius Malfoy, would know that he was angry right now and that he was going for blood.

"Someone used a dark spell that… It would prevent her from becoming pregnant." Severus knew how much the Malfoy's had wanted more children after Draco. A few months after Draco had been born, they had changed. They had seemed more _broken_. He also knew that Draco always wanted more siblings. He knew that by revealing this that Lucius Malfoy could break. He knew how much pain he and Narcissa had gone through. They had tried for over 14 years to have more children, but nothing had ever worked.

* * *

Harry zoned out for a bit. He wasn't sure what to do or say, after all this situation was personal and he didn't wasn't to intrude. He felt like he belonged and he didn't at the same time. He found this entire situation confusing. He wasn't actually Harry Potter, the Malfoys had been controlled, Narcissa had fake memories, Snape was being _nice_ , Draco was being supportive and Lucius was being welcoming. He thought that the world must be coming to an end. It was like every opinion he had on people was the opposite of what they were really like. He thought that he should mention something about the Dreamstate that he and Tom shared but he wasn't sure what they would think of him… He wanted to remain on their good side, he didn't want to be a burden so he thought it would be best to not say anything about his situation until he had any idea what was really happening. He remembered what he had learnt about Dumbledore, all the bad things that he had found out form 'casually listening outside the door to his office' and from Tom but every time he tried to say these things he would choke on air and be unable to say anything bad about Dumbledore to anyone. He hadn't tried writing what he knew down, but from his experiences, he didn't really trust anyone. Adults thought of his as a liar and never told him anything. Adults always let him down. His friends…had given up on him and now he was alone in the world.

Realisation set in, and he finally noticed how alone he was. Out of 7 Billion people in the world he had nobody. He was alone. The people that had _'put up with him'_ , their words not his, had given up on him and betrayed him. They called him everything he hated. _Abnormal…weird…liar…_ _ **freaky**_ _._ They all knew certain things about his home life and they used it against him. Right now he only had Tom, but he wasn't sure if Tom would ever forgive him for lying about who he was. And the last remaining bit of companionship he had was going to blow up in face soon and he didn't know if he would survive it.

* * *

Lucius was about to say something when a large but sleek owl landed on the windowsill. The owl was mostly owl but he tips of its feathers were golden. Severus recognised it immediately as his own owl, Artemis. He held out his left arm and Artemis flew over and landed on it. He noticed a piece of rolled up parchment and gently removed it from her strong grip. He petted Artemis lightly on the head, and Artemis flew away to go hunting, and turned to the parchment. He opened it and he was shocked with what he found. He turned towards to Harry and opened his mouth when he was cut off by Narcissa. Narcissa had ran from her room to the lounge.

"MY BABY!"

* * *

Secrets will be revealed in the next chapter...

Please review and tell me what you think


	10. Chapter 10 - Secrets and Revelations (2)

Chapter 10 – Secrets and Revelations (2)

Hearing his wife's distressed cry, Lucius stood up at once to help. Narcissa Malfoy stood shaking in front of them, her pale face was streaked in tears and her eyes were red; filled with more tears. Lucius had only ever seen his wife so upset and that had been when they had learned that they were unable to have more children after Draco. He walked over to his wife and embraced her, hiding her face against the crook of his neck and whispered sweet nothings in her ears to calm her. Being in the presence of her husband calmed her a bit, it was not enough. She was still sobbing onto his chest and murmuring incomprehensible words or sentences. Once he deemed her less hysterical, he held her at arm's length, kept both of his hands on her shoulders, and led her to the sofa. Once they were seated he put an arm around her shoulder and held her hand with his own.

"Severus… he took my baby…" Severus knew what she was talking about, but he only wanted to reveal this information when he was sure that none of them were still being manipulated by that sorry-excuse-of-a-Wizard. Lucius was beginning to think that his wife was going a bit barmy, but before he could ask anything else he was interrupted by Severus.

"What do you remember, Cissy?" He couldn't help but ask. He needed to know how much she knew and how much information he would have to procure. He knew that she wasn't going to know everything about 'her baby' so he would have to make a trip to Saint Mungo's and the Ministry; to speak to the Mediwitch that delivered Draco and see if she was also Obliviated, and to see if there was any record of another child being born on the 5th of June.

"Lucius and I… we were going to Saint Mungo's because my waters had broken. We met with Celeste on the lobby, she was my Mediwitch and has been seen I was a child, and we were taken to one of the rooms. Lucius had gone to the waiting room. One of the other Mediwitches had said that he couldn't be with me while I was in Labour. I gave birth to Draco first and then… then I gave birth to another child. Celeste was as confused as we were," A look of bewilderment passed on her face, followed by a small smile, "she said that Draco had hidden away his smaller sibling. I only saw him for a few moments…my little baby…I never even got to hold him" She hid her face against Lucius's' chest once more and her tears began to flow once more. Her sobs were getting worse and Severus could see that there were tears making their way down Lucius's' face and that Draco had a confused, but happy, look on his face. He was his Godfather, so he knew how much Draco had wanted to be a big brother, and to hear that all this time he had another sibling…well, he wasn't going to rush this moment or take it away by ruining the moment. He looked at Harry, who was sat next to Draco, holing his hand, and saw that he had tears in his eyes, but they weren't flowing. He was going to wait until none of them had any more magic on them to reveal _all_ of the good news.

"And what happened after that" Narcissa removed her head from the warmth and comfort of her husband and continued.

"Celeste had just said that it was another boy… and she was about to let me see him as well, when _he_ came in" her voice was full of spite", he just stormed into the room, grabbed my baby and left. Celeste had gone after him and I heard her yell at him and try to get my baby back but it didn't work. She came in after a bit and told that my baby was being taken away to 'a better home' and that he would be taken care of. She told me that it was okay to give a child away! I never wanted that and when I informed her of that, she handed me adoption papers and showed me my 'signature'. It didn't even look remotely like my signature and then… I don't really remember anything after that."

He knew, before he even asked, who had taken the child. But he needed to ask this.

"Who was it that took your son?" And just like that, she answered.

"Albus Dumbledore"

* * *

"Harry, could you please take Mrs. Malfoy back to her room? It's down the corridor, third door to the left." He saw Harry look at him and nod. Harry walked towards Narcissa and held out his arm. She grasped onto it and they stumbled to her room. Once Harry and Narcissa were out of their sight, he turned to the other males in the room.

"I'm going to finish removing all of the magic used on Harry, while I do that, do you want me to remove the blocks on you and Draco?" He asked with a gentle tone. He knew that both male Malfoys were still in shock.

"If you wouldn't mind, Severus, then of course." Lucius answered with an icy tone. Severus knew how much he had hated Dumbledore before this, and now…Let's just say that if you put Lucius and Dumbledore in a locked room together, you wouldn't want to see the results of what Lucius would have done to him.

"Then I will go to Harry now." With that he left the lounge, his long black robes, billowing behind him.

Harry sat on his bed and shyly looked at Severus, who was now sitting in the same chair that Draco had been sitting on, when he had woken up. Severus had just finished explaining to Harry that he would be put into a light trace and that he would be asleep for the entire process and that Severus would also be removing the blocks on Draco and Lucius as well. Severus murmured a familiar incantation and the last thing Harry saw was Severus put a hand on his forehead and then nothingness….

* * *

 _Start of Dreamstate_

Harry was back in his forest. He sat on a rock ad waited for Tom. He knew that Tom would come and see him, he always did. Even though Harry wasn't very trusting of adults, for very good reasons, he knew that he could always trust Tom. Tom was _different_ from the others. He _understood_. Tom would never judge him, or think he was lying or trying to get attention. Tom cared for him, like no one had ever cared for Harry before. He cared for Harry like a parent cared for a child. To Harry, Tom was like the 'cool uncle' he knew that other people had. And he also knew that he couldn't continue lying to him. So here Harry sat, waiting for Tom to arrive and to see if he would still have his most trusted friend by the time he finished revealing everything. He was still in kitten form but he knew that when he needed to, he would become human again.

He didn't know how long he waited, but he saw Tom approaching him. Tom picked him up and sat down with Harry on his lap.

"What do you need, Bambi? Tom had started to call him Bambi, because apparently he was small and cute and looked fragile. He remembered them having an argument that had lasted over 2 hours about the fact that he wasn't fragile but Tom had just said that he was very small and very cute and thus he was now dubbed 'Bambi' by him. To be completely honest, Harry liked the name- no, he loved it. He had always wanted someone to care for him because he was just Harry, not The-Boy-Who-Lived or other such nonsense. But the problem with that, is that Tm started to care for _Onyx_ or _Bambi_ and not for Harry.

"Tom, I need to tell you something…" he turned back into his human form but didn't raise his head.

"I know you're Harry Potter" To simply said. Harry gasped and looked up at him.

"How did you now?" I thought it was you from the first time I met you, Bambi, but I was only sure when you started asking what I thought of 'Harry Potter'."

"Do you still want to be my friend?" He asked shyly, unsure of what to do.

"Why wouldn't I?" The disbelief was evident in his voice. Tom must have seen the light blush on Harrys face, because he hugged him to his chest, and rubbed his back.

"I wouldn't abandon you Harry, I never will. I promise you that I will _always_ care for you. Never think that I will let you down. I will do all that I can for you, Harry." Harry didn't want to end the moment, so he just stayed there, being comforted by Tom, until very excruciating pain tore him away from Tom and into consciousness.

 _End of Dreamstate_

* * *

A loud scream of pain woke Severus and he looked over to Harry. Severus had removed the blocks from both Lucius and Draco 3 hours ago, but Harry's had taken longer. While Harry and the Malfoys were still in their trances, Severus had visited Celeste and she had explained that Dumbledore had showed her the adoption papers that Narcissa had 'signed' and that he had taken the child straight away. What Dumbledore hadn't counted on was for Celeste having taken a sample of the baby's blood which was still stored in Saint Mungo's. Severus had taken the sample of the blood with him to the Ministry. He had gone straight to the Young Adults records that the Ministry kept, which included the persons birthday, their parents, where they lived and so on so forth. He had found only two records for the 5th of June and took them with him back to Malfoy Manor. He put Draco's' file aside and opened the other one. Inside had been a detailed account of what had happened to the child.

 _Unnamed Child removed from mother as she opted to give Albus Dumbledore full custody._

 _Unnamed Child was adopted by Lord James Potter and the Lady Lily Potter and named Harry James Potter._

 _Harry James Potter was later blood adopted by Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter and into the Gryffindor line._

This was the last bit of proof that Severus required. He also knew that when he had cast the spell that would remove the magic from Harry, it wold also remove the blood adoption. A blood adoption was in all aspects just like a normal adoption, except that it changed the blood they had from their old parents into the new parents and that their appearance was a mixture between the new parents. Severs also knew that the blood adoption had lasted for 16 ears and it would really hurt to remove it as Harrys bones and skin would have to change shape and re-adjust themselves. Harry wouldn't be able to look _exactly_ as he would have supposed to look like, but he would look more like a Malfoy. Severus had gone to sit by Harry, ready with potions to ease Harry's pain but after an hour of just sitting there, he had fallen asleep.

Severus sat up at once and fed Harry two of his potions, noticing already the different appearance of the child in front of him.

* * *

Sorry that this took ages, Ive re-edited this at least 4 times and I'm still a bit meh about it. I know its not that great so... sorry.

I know that a lot of people guessed about Harry correctly so here you go. It is finally revealed... but, what will Harry look like?! That for me to know and reveal next time.

Please review, and tell me what you think. Was it bad, did you like the fact that Harry is a Malfoy, Do you want to kill me ?


	11. Chapter 11 - He's my brother, isn't he?

Severus looked in shock and a little bit of awe at Harry's new appearance. Harry's hair looked as if most of the black had drained out and only the tips remained black. The rest of Harry's hair had become the colour they once should have been; the beautiful silvery blonde hair that just screamed MALFOY. Severus noted with trepidation as Harry clutched his left eye with both hands and his screams increased. Severus peered between the interlocked hands and what he saw left him stunned. Not only had Harry's hair changed from full-on black to blonde with black tips but his left eye lost the familiar emerald colour, it had become the molten silver that reminded him so much of Draco. He embraced Harry, a soft but strong embrace, and stroked his hair gently.

"Shh…it's okay…It's going to be okay" He murmured quietly, the way someone would to a scared animal.

"It hurts! It hurts so much" He sobbed onto Severus's' robes. The pain was excruciating; Harry's bones were breaking and setting themselves all over. His skin had been pale yet it somehow became more so, his face more angular, more _aristocratic,_ his entire being was _real_. He wasn't _Harry Potter_ , The-Boy-Who-Lived or anything like that. He was who he was meant to be. He was where he belonged; with his family, with those that cared about him. Those that would protect him to their last breaths.

Harry had stopped screaming, but his small body was still shaking in Severus's' hold. Harry moved backwards from his embrace, sitting on the bed and Severus felt the air in the room become strong and hot and hard to breathe in. When he looked at Harry, he saw his eyes were glowing; his green eye was the same green of the Avada Kadavra, but his silver eye had turned a beautiful gold with silver flecks. They glowed with power. A rush of wind blew the windows with a bang, and the room began to shake. Furniture began to fall and glass began to crack as Harry's eyes glowed more and more. Crashes and loud thumps, and the sound of breaking glass could be heard from outside. Severus tried to grab hold of Harry once more, but was pushed back by a strong invisible force. A sort of air bubble appeared, engulfing Harry. The air swirled around the teen as if cradling him and it was as if there had been an earthquake. The ceiling began to crack from the pressure and the power and the ground was unstable. As quick as it began, the power reached a crescendo, sent a final strong shockwave and with a painful cry, it all stopped. The heat emanating from Harry disappeared, the ground had stopped shaking and Harry fell against Severus.

Harry's eyes slowly opened. His body was in a numb-like state, where he knew that he was feeling pain but it didn't _hurt_ per say. It was as if by not thinking of the pain, it wouldn't hurt him. Harry was, somewhat, in a state of bliss. It was like a heavy burden had been removed from him and his body and there wasn't any pressure holding him back. His mind was clearer now than it had been in _years_ and he could finally _think_ , without there being a haze that held him down. He blinked once, then twice and looked at where Snape had been sat at before. He was sat there again, but this time he was awake. And staring at him.

"Hello, Professor" He croaked at the man sat next to him. His voice was raspy, most likely from him screaming earlier. He saw Severus's' eyes shine with recognition. Severus moved his body closer to Harry before he spoke.

"Harry… are you in any pain?" Severus wasn't sure what to say or do, so he decided to get this bit over as quickly as possible so that he could finally reveal his findings. Harry shook his head.

"No, I feel fine" was his brief answer. He pushed hard on his hands and tried to sit up, at first failing, but Severus helped him as soon as he noticed that Harry couldn't sit up properly without assistance.

"That's good. There's something that you need to know. Before you start worrying, it's something good; something great, even. You just need to keep an open mind about this, okay?" His tone was serious and Harry just nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I've found your parents," he saw Harry perk up at that but hushed him before he asked him anything, "their minds had been erased and they weren't aware that they had another child. They are great people, even if you won't think so at first. What you must understand is that because of the potions that were given to you and the spells that were used on you, feelings you had before about people will have changed. The memories that were tampered with are back to how they were originally and your reactions to things will be different as well. Whether you have gained more courage, or have lost some, just know that you are finally _you_ , and that you are perfectly fine. There is no need to try to be brave or _foolish_ , or try to get anyone to accept you because everyone that matters already has. There is a family that is here for you and people that will stand with you. Just know that we will be here, always." He finished. He knew that Harry's personality would have changed drastically. The once way-too-confident-Gryffindor would now need all the confidence he could get. He noticed tears at the corners of Harry's eyes and before Harry said anything, he just embraced the boy.

After what felt like hours, they finally parted. Harry's eyes were red and bloodshot but he wasn't crying; that was something, right?

"It's the Malfoys, isn't it?" Harry simply asked. Everything made sense.

"Yes," was Severus's' only reply. He saw his Professor take out his wand and conjure a mirror. Before he had the opportunity to ask why it was conjured in the first place, the Professor thrust it at his hands. "Look". And so he did and he gasped and he didn't know what to feel. He ran a hand across his hair, for no reason, other than that it would somehow feel more real. After ruffling his hair for a few moments, he started mapping out his features with his hand. He started at his forehead, moved to his cheeks and finally at his eyes. He looked back at Severus.

"I look so… so..." the word he was going to use was the exact opposite of the word Severus interrupted him with.

"Beautiful" He saw a light blush on the Professors cheeks but decided to not say anything to ruin the moment. He muttered a 'thank you' and went back to his reflection.

"Do they know?" he asked without taking his eyes off of his reflection. He wasn't sure what to think about this whole situation. He now had a family! Everything that he had always wanted but… was it that simple? Was he going to be welcomed, just like that? No hardships or loyalty to prove? No dangerous quests and loved ones dead? Was his life going to be _his_ and not what someone wants it to be?

"No. But I was planning on telling them after you woke up. Do you wish to accompany me?" Severus wasn't sure what to do, again. After all, he'd never been in this situation before. He wondered if Narcissa would cry and hug her 'baby', or if Lucius would stammer and be angry at the fact that he didn't know about Harry and if Draco would finally revel in the fact that he had another sibling and that it was his former 'arch enemy'.

"Could I just stay here? You can go tell them and…if they want me then they know where to find me" Harry's voice was devoid of emotion and Severus knew that he was preparing himself for rejection. He made his way to the door, and saw that Harry had turned to look outside the window, that was situated to the left of the bed.

"They will want you. Of that I am sure. Don't think about it too much, Harry" And he left for the lounge, his robes billowing behind him.

When Harry had fainted from exhaustion after the _magic-quake_ as he had begun to call it, he had gone to make sure everyone else was okay. When he had gone back to the Malfoys, Lucius was holding his wife and Draco had just gotten up from the floor.

"What was that, Severus?"

"It was Harry…his magic seems to have been locked away or prevented from showing and it finally broke away and well…you know the rest. He is asleep once more." Severus saw Draco look at the destruction around him.

There was glass everywhere, from the windows, and broken bits of crystal from the chandeliers that used to hang above their heads. The sofas had been thrown across the room and the small coffee table was now just broken pieces of wood. The only things at the centre of the room were the 3 Malfoys, bleeding from small cuts made by the glass, surrounded by glittering little shards. He had tried to help them mend everything with his magic but most of it wouldn't work. Lucius thought that maybe only Harry could help them restore the catastrophe that surrounded them since he had caused it, but the rest of them were unsure. Though, they had managed to move the sofas back to where they belonged and they weren't damaged, they had left the room as it was; broken and beautiful.

After Severus had healed all of their small injuries, he had once more gone to Harry's bedside; though this time he conducted several tests. The tests were more to check his magical core, which instead of being depleted, as he had thought it to be, it was actually full and healthy and at a very strong level and to check if he wouldn't fall into a magic-induced coma due to the shockwaves and strong magic.

Severus made his way back to the lounge once more. Lucius and Narcissa were sat together in one of the sofas; Lucius re-assuring her that they were fine and that they would make the old coot pay for everything he had done to them. Draco, however, was sat in a sofa by himself. He had his elbows resting on his knees, and his head on his hands and he was deep in thought. Severus took a deep breath.

"I've found your son". He let that sink in for a moment.

"What?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he okay?"

Draco looked at his Godfather for a moment. Whilst he was gone, Draco had thought about all the scenarios of what Dumbledore had done and why he would have done it and he was fairly sure he knew who his mysterious sibling was.

"Is it Harry? Is he my brother?" Draco asked in a quiet, soft and very hopeful voice.

Severus was aware that Draco knew the answer to his own question, and that he wanted someone to say it for him. He knew that Draco cared about Harry, always did, but he didn't know because of the stupid old fool who had played them all and played them well. But the old man would pay. He would rue the day he destroyed this family and he would make sure they would get their revenge. After all, he still had some of his own to enact.

"Yes, Draco, he is."


	12. Chapter 12 - Things are good?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... College + No Motivation = No new chapter... But don't worry, I'm going to try to at least post once a week!**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Just keep telling me what you think, or how much you hate me...*cough*phobbers x *cough***

* * *

Chapter 12

Harry sat quietly on the bed, staring at the window. His face was expressionless except from the lone tear running down his left cheek. His gaze was unfocused, glazed, and indifferent; as if lost in another dimension. Harry was mulling over everything that had happened today. He knew that he should be happy, overjoyed and content with the fact that he now had a family, but he wasn't. Of course he wanted a family! He spent so many lonely and painful nights in his cupboard, wishing for someone to save him, for someone to come and take him away, and to love him. He soon learnt that he shouldn't hope for anything. Life wasn't fair. He would never get anything he wanted, so what was the point of _wanting_ anything. He stopped hoping after he turned 8, when he had received a rather horrible beating from his uncle. He knew then that he shouldn't cry, he shouldn't show weakness, _he shouldn't hope for anything_ because no one would ever want him. Nobody would ever save him or care for him or need him. And now that he had a family…well, he wasn't sure what to think.

He wanted to run to them, to hug them and love them but he didn't know what they wanted. He didn't want to open up and allow himself to care because then they could break him. If he let them become a part of his life, let them tell him they loved him and then have them leave or find out how much of burden he really was, then, that would break him. It would kill him. He had been on the receiving end of having someone pretend to care and then break his pathetic heart. He never wanted that to happen again. Uncle Vernon had a game he would play with Harry. He would pretend to be his friend, his _uncle_ , he would pretend to care and when Harry would begin to trust him Vernon would beat him black and blue. Harry was ashamed to admit that that had happened 3 times before he realised he should trust no one but himself. He didn't trust anyone and he was sure to never trust any adults. They never listened and always accused him of lying. When he went to them for help they either didn't believe him or told him 'to keep his head down'. It had happened throughout all of his years at Hogwarts, and that had just reinforced his belief that adults were untrustworthy. He knew by the age of 9 to not trust people; that they always wanted something from him. Going through the troubles every year for the past 5, at Hogwarts, forced him to lock his cold heart in a steel box, locked away from everything.

So now, he had a family but as much as he wanted to become part of it, he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself be put in that situation. He would use his head and let his inner Slytherin out. He would not rush off and embrace them, like a foolish Gryffindor, _no_ ; he would let them make the first move. He would wait and see what they would do. He would control the situation. He wished that Tom would be here, with his wise counsel and help him decide what to do. Especially in the unlikely event if they actually wanted him. He knew in his heart of hearts, which he tried to hide away from the cruelty of the world, that the Malfoys didn't give him up; they didn't remember him because of Dumbledick and his manipulations. He could relate to the manipulations, and he should be able to relate to the fact that they all lost family members but he just… couldn't…

* * *

He was brought out of his musings by a knock at the door. Before he could even say anything, the door opened. He gulped, he wasn't ready for this. He wanted to run and hide and sleep. He didn't want to be put on the spot or deal with them not wanting him. It was Draco. The blonde stepped into the room and noticed Harry's different look. The blonde hair so similar to his own, the lonely silver eye that was replica of his mercury orbs. He also noticed the black tips and that the other eye was still a brilliant emerald. It was then that he noticed Harry's shut off look, as if indifferent to his presence, and how small and skinny he still looked. In all honesty, Draco was sure what he expected to see when Uncle Sev told him that Harry looked 'more like a Malfoy', so this had surprised him. Severus had told the Malfoys about Harry, but he had also warned them that if they all barged into his room and started hugging him and crying, that they would overwhelm him and that he might just shut down and not react.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be awake"

He scowled, at his poor attempt at sounding surprised, and at starting a conversation. Harry didn't even blink; he just looked at him without any sort of expression. Draco wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He had to supress the urge to run to his _brother_ , he smiled internally, and hug the living daylights out of him. He took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, directly in front of Harry. He noticed Harry's gaze follow him as he moved but decided not to mention it. He looked at Harrys hands and saw them clutched together so strongly that they were turning white. He knew he shouldn't be blunt and that they maybe he should work up to it, but he couldn't stop himself. He put a hand above Harry's, and pulled them closer to his chest. When he had grasped Harry's hand, Harry had flinched but he kept holding them as if they were a precious jewel or made of glass.

"I know that you're confused and scared and you don't know what to do put please just listen to me. My entire life, I've felt as if a part of me was missing, as if something wasn't there and now that I have that back, now that I have you…I don't want to lose it. I want to be your brother Harry, and I know that deep, _deep down_ , you want it too. So please harry, _please_ don't shut _me_ out." It was so quiet after that, it was as if nothing had been said at all. Harry knew that Draco was speaking the truth, he could see it in his eyes, and he was sure that even without looking at him, he would know if Draco lied to him. He took a deep breath. How was he going to answer that? What was he going to say? What Draco said about him was true but he didn't want to admit. He also had to make sure his face didn't change when Draco said he wanted him. That's exactly what Harry wanted; someone to want him and to need him.

"Uhh, I-I don't know wh-what to say" He spoke out awkwardly. He wanted to trust Draco, to tell him _everything_ , to be his brother but if Draco found out how much of a _freak_ he was, then he would leave…

"I _want_ to believe you but I just-I just _can't"_ Harry said morosely. He was telling the truth. He wanted to believe Draco, to trust him, but the risks outweigh the rewards.

"I know that Harry… but, is there anything I could do to make you trust me?" Draco asked quietly. He knew Harry wouldn't trust him just because they were now family.

Draco took his right hand and caressed Harry's left cheek and looked him in the eyes. A lot can be said without words. And apparently Draco said enough, as Harry threw himself into Draco's chest, quietly sobbing as if his life depended on it. Draco put his arms around the smaller boy and kept on murmuring sweet nothings.

* * *

Draco looked down at the small and still body pressed into his chest. Harry had stopped crying, but they remained embraced, both taking as much comfort as they could get. Harry sensed Draco move and looked up at him with a small, grim smile.

"Sorry…" Harry murmured, though he remained in Draco's arms, not bothering to pull away.

"It's okay. I promised I'd be there for you and I will. Never forget that." He answered back with a grin.

"We should go. My—Our parents wanted to speak to you, and so did Severus. It'll be okay Harry, I'll protect you. But you should know that Sev is more of a mama bear and if he thinks that you're not comfortable, then…well, let's just say it's not very pleasant." He finished with a squeeze to Harrys shoulders.

He let Harry stand up first and took his hand. He hadn't lied when he said he'd protect Harry, even from his own family if need be. He walked into front of Harry, keeping the boy behind him as they walked to the familiar marble lounge. Narcissa was cuddling with Lucius on one of the sofas, and Severus was sat opposite them, someone sat next to him. There was a small table that held 3 mugs, the stranger held the drink to its face. At that moment Narcissa looked.

"Dragon! Where is he? Is he okay? Tell me he's fine, does he need anything?" She gave him no time to answer, and when he was the stranger stopped by standing up. The stranger turned towards them and both boys knew who it was straight away. Draco tried to hold Harry's hand with more strength but before he knew it, the boy was no longer in his grasp. The stranger said only one word, but that word had resulted in a small shape launching itself at the stranger.

"Bambi"


	13. Chapter 13- Finally Getting Some Answers

**A/N: hey there, haven't uploaded in a while... sorry! But I have started a new story as well and will upload it at a later date...**

 **Hope you enjoy this and please leave a review and tell me what you think. (Leave any questions if you don't understand anything)**

 **Hey Phobbers, you wrinkly bitch... you need to upload more chapters of your story...**

* * *

Chapter 13

Before Draco could react to what the stranger said, Harry had run out from behind him and into the stranger, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Harry had taken to hiding his face against the crook of the man's neck and Draco felt the twinges of jealousy. His brother was still so wary of him, still flinched when he was touched, but ran and embraced a _stranger_!?

"Just what is going on?" He finally voiced after mulling things over in his head, not bothering to mask his anger.

The stranger made his way to the sofa again, but kept his hold on Harry as if it were a baby animal, like a sloth grasping onto a tree, and sat down, still holding onto Harry. He murmured a few words into the small boy's ear. Draco saw Harry nod, and turn to face them, but still sitting on the man's lap.

"Hello, Draco, my name is Tom" the man—Tom, announced. Draco felt as if he should know this man, as if they had met before, but he wasn't sure. He opened his mouth, and before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Please, sit, join your parents and I will explain once more," Tom waited for Draco to sit next to his Godfather, and when he did so, Tom continued, "I want all of you to promise to not interrupt me, no matter what I say." He looked at the 4 members in the room and when he saw their nods, he began his story.

"My name _is_ Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I am also known as Lord Voldemort," he ignore the gasps of shock and continued, "I am a half-blood, born to a Muggle and a Witch. I will not regale the details of my birth or how I ended up an orphan. I was brought up in a Muggle orphanage, unaware of who or _what_ I was. Then Dumbledore had come, and he set my things on fire 'as a display of magic'. Never mind the fact that they were the only things I had, he told the workers that I was a 'special' child and of course they all thought I was possessed by the Devil. Though when I went to Hogwarts, I took my rightful place as the Heir of Slytherin, and assured my power.

I was someone people looked for, for power. I promised to aid people in exchange for their loyalty. It was never something as drastic as you may think it was. I never asked for such horrible displays of magic and power, and I never ordered any of them. After I had graduated from Hogwarts I applied for the DADA position but the old coot refused because I was a bad influence, and an even worse person. And so I 'cursed' the Defence position. I made sure that any teachers, no matter how good or bad, would be reach 2 years of their tenure. Of course, I know how to end the curse, and I know for certain that he doesn't as it was a curse I invented myself. Well, I can't really say _invented_ , it was more that I wanted it to happen and so it did.

I was friends with your parents, Draco, Harry, and even with Severus. The marks that I gave my followers aren't what you think. I created them as a locator and a magical enhancer. I could give any of the marked some of my power, as per our agreement. The marks are removable, and they only stood as a sort of contract. It meant that none of them could just use my power and get away with it. I could use the mark as a tracking charm and know where they were, and receive my end of the deal. But I never used them to harm or kill any of my followers. The Malfoys and Gaunt are somewhat related, as all purebloods are. I was their friend but when Dumbledore found out one of my locations, by a traitor, he imperioed me and imprisoned me. That Halloween night, it wasn't me that went to the Potters, it was Dumbledore. He forced me to say and do things that I can never take back. He made me call my followers and he made them forget all the good things we had done, and gave them fake memories, horrible memories and it changed them and because of that, he gave them false personalities. But what you must also know is that all those 'Death Eater' raids you hear about, I never made them. They never actually _happened._ It was all a farce." Tom looked down at Harry's blondish/blackish hair to avoid the looks he was getting.

* * *

"So… you're not the bad guy?" You could hear the disbelief, hopefulness, and confusion in Draco's voice.

Harry began squirming in Tom's hold, not unlike a cat trying to find a comfortable position. He looked up at Tom before he turned towards the others.

"Every time I 'encountered' Tom was a lied. All those times were faked by Dumbledore. The only time we truly faced each other was in my second year but the Headmaster changed my memory of it… Tom had reached out to me, a sort of Astral Projection thing, and I was going to try to help him but the headmaster got involved… He saw my memory and changed it; he even made me think I killed Demetria!" A short burst of power came from Harry, but after his outburst he just hid his head back in Tom's chest.

"Who's Demetria?"

"The Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets" Tom replies smoothly.

"Wait! You actually went in there!? I thought it was just the Headmaster making it all up!" Severus interrupted. He was outraged! The crazy old man would actually let a child face a _Basilisk_ , and alone at that! But when he thought about it, it wasn't too shocking. After all, the boy hadn't had a quiet year yet and every time he had been in 'trouble' no adults had been there to help. He looked at Harry, still buried into Tom's chest and lap and a red hot spark burned within him; he felt anger and… _jealousy_? Why would he be jealous of Tom? Harry turned back towards them and he could see that the boy was tired. Of course he was! He had just been beaten half to death, not fully healed, then his magic had burst out of him… he needed rest and he needed to heal. He supposed that after they got all of the important questions out of the way, they could finally let the boy rest properly; physically and mentally.

"The fake memory was Ron and I going to get Lockhart to help us and he was packing his things and leaving. We had gone to Myrtle's bathroom and went down the entrance hole together. After that Ron had gotten stuck on one side with Lockhart and I had to go get Ginny. I had gotten there and spoke to Tom and he tried to kill me with Demetria. After that, Fawkes appeared with the Sorting hat and I pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword out of it and killed Demetria. When I killed it, it dug a fang into my arm and Fawkes had to heal it. Ron, Lockhart, Ginny and I flew out with Fawkes. In the end I had gone to Dumbledore's office and well, you were there Mr. Malfoy." He stopped to look at the disbelief on their faces.

"Really? A phoenix appears out of nowhere with the sorting hat, of all things, and you pull out a sword from it, kill a basilisk, and almost die before leaving with said phoenix and 3 other people? He really made a memory that ridiculous? What was he thinking, it's so stupid!" Draco's dignified response echoed in the room. "What was the real memory?" he asked Harry.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _Harry had been intrigued by Tom Riddle. When the message on the wall suggested that Ginny was in danger, he wasn't very worried for her. He heard rumours that the school would close down, and that meant going to the Dursley's sooner, and they would_ kill _him. Uncle Vernon would probably put him back in his cupboard and 'forget' he was there. He'd probably drink more and when Vernon drank he was worse, he never stopped…_

 _Harry felt something pull him towards Myrtle's bathroom, where Hermione had decided to make the Polyjuice potion, and he followed. The 'force' he felt push him wasn't malignant, in fact, it felt_ safe _. So, he let it lead him towards the bathroom, not for a minute thinking he was in danger. It was as if the force was magic, and it probably was, and it was lulling him, comforting him and he felt good and safe and happy._

 _When he finally entered the bathroom, he felt a final push towards the large sink. He examined it closer, and upon his inspection, came across Slytherin's mark. He knew, with definite certainty that he had to speak Parseltongue. He whispered an 'Open' that came out as a hiss, and before his eyes the sink opened up and revealed a whole. He felt, what he thought was magic; edge him towards the hole, as if telling him to go forth. So he did. Instead of falling and breaking his neck, it was as if time had slowed down and he leisurely made him way down, and before he knew, his toes touched the floor._

 _He walked forward, following the large tunnel until he reached a large piece of shed skin. Large was an understatement, it was_ gigantic _! He thought that maybe he should be afraid, but he was just curious instead. He wished to meet the creature that had left this behind. From a small age, Harry found that he had a certain effect on animals, whenever in his presence they seemed to calm down and let him pet them. He had even seen this with Ripper, Aunt Marge's dog, to an extent. Ripper had been born and bred of hate and even with Harry's soothing aura; it could make him completely at ease. He shook his head from the memories and focused on the door in front of him. It was, most definitely, a strange door, so different from what he had seen in his 12 years on this earth. There were snakes pointing to different directions and after him hissing another 'Open', the snakes joined together into one, and then it disappeared through a small hole and into the room hidden behind._

 _When the door opened, he was faced with a beautiful and luxurious room. The floor was made entirely of the most brilliant green marble, just a few shades darker than his eyes (though his eyes had always been unnaturally green—too bright and sparkling, but still a treasure to gaze upon. At the back of the Chamber, stood a statue with the face of Salazar Slytherin, and the walls were a pleasant mixture of crème and white marble. Though, between him and the statue of Slytherin was a boy, no a_ man _, who looked at about 10 years older than him. He was translucent, almost like a ghost, except he wasn't a pasty white. His hair was so black it could be called obsidian and his eyes shone with a most unnatural blue colour that you could get lost in them. He was wearing simple black robes on top of a Slytherin-green dress shirt. He approached the man, feeling calm and curious once more. As he got closer he noticed the large shape of a snake, a basilisk, behind him. When he had learnt that he could speak to snakes, he did all the research he could. He looked through every book he could get his hands on, and he wished he could buy one and have it as a companion, someone he could speak to about_ everything _._

 _The man looked at him and had a small, but sad, smile on his face._

" _It's nice to finally meet you Harry. I don't have much time but you need to listen to me, okay," he stopped briefly, and at Harry's nod he continued, "You can't trust Dumbledore. No, listen to me; he's trying to use you! He used me too. He promised me the world and then he took mine. I gave him my loyalty and he locked me up! He's kept me in a cell for the last twelve and a half years, gloating about how he's got the world in the palm of his hand, and at the fact that I would never escape. He's put magic dampening spells in the room to prevent my use of magic, but it didn't stop it completely. The longer he's away from here, the less potent the spells are. I felt your magic call to mine; it was angry and so very strong that it reached me._

 _I have read of something similar to this before, though it can only usually happen to those of the same lineage, or at least vaguely related. It means that I might be able to keep on contacting you somehow, when the spells begin to dampen enough for me to connect my mind with yours. What you have to keep in mind is that you have to keep your mind open, you can't close me out. This connection, it feeds through our minds, if one of them is closed without the other being aware it can hurt, a lot. If you want your side to close you have to warn me, so that I can close mine too. If one of us closes it and the other doesn't it could even hurt us both!_

 _I've only got a few more minutes here. This is Demetria, she's a basilisk, and she's the keeper of the Chamber of Secrets. She protects everything inside of it, its power, its knowledge, and its inhabitants. She will keep you safe if you venture down here at all. She'll protect you. She's my familiar but she will also answer to you okay. I have to go… I'll try to escape when I can but if I don't see you again… good bye Harry, it was very nice to meet you…" And with that Tom Riddle vanished._

 _Harry approached the snake slowly and quietly, so as to not startle her. He let his hand remain raised in the air, waiting for Demetria to press her head into his hand. When she did so, he smiled and stroked her gently. He looked at where Tom had once stood and whispered a good bye to him, wishing he knew more about this ghost-that's-not-a-ghost. He reeled over the fact that he may be related to him that meant he could have a family somewhere… aunts or uncles or cousins… anything would be better than the Dursley's…_

* * *

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

When he finished explaining, he felt everyone's eyes on him. It was Snape who interrupted the silence.

"That means… when we were doing occlumency that it was hurting you both, it was hurting your connection! Oh God…" Severus sank further into his seat. That meant that every time he pushed Harry he was actually hurting him and if they both had closed the bond he would have been able to close his mind.

"I'm sorry, Oh God Harry, I'm so sorry" he said solemnly. He heard a movement nearby, but he couldn't bring himself to look up and see the death glares he was most likely receiving from the boy's remaining family. He felt a small hand on his knee and looked up. He was met with mismatched eyes that spoke of understanding and pain and even of wariness. Before he knew there was a small boy on his lap hugging him.

"Its okay, Severus, I know you didn't do it on purpose. But thank you."


	14. Chapter 14 - All is Well

**Hey there, been a while! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **I'm glad most you liked what I've done with the Chamber of Secrets incident and Demetria.**

 **The thing that some of you aren't very happy with is the Slash and the Mpreg. The slash will appears in a few chapters to come but the story won't completely focus on that. This story is about a mistreated boy finding his family and for once feeling like he truly belongs. It's his adventure of finding out that people DO care about him and aren't all just using him. The Mpreg might not appear until the end though, so if that's not what floats your boat, you don't have to deal with it until the end.**

 **Enough about that though, tell me what you think. Do YOU like where the story is going? Are you confused about something? Do you hate what I've done?**

 **I've changed the errors that I've found, thank you so much for making me aware of them!**

* * *

Chapter 14 - All Is Well

Everyone was shocked at Harry's actions, but none more shocked than Severus himself. He knew that once he removed all the compulsion placed on Harry, not only would he feel how he should've felt, he would also act as he was supposed to. And this meant that Harry would lose practically all of his Gryffindor-ish tendencies and would most likely act very subdued and quiet and child-like. He wasn't saying it was a bad thing or that it was ridiculous; knowing Harry's life he had the right to act as he wanted to. So no, he did not expect that Harry would get up and embrace the man that had been horrid to him for over 5 years, but Harry, once again, surprised him. Harry's mental state wasn't the best but he knew with time and those he loved around him, that he would improve and become the Harry Potter he was meant to be, not the Harry potter that the world wanted him to be.

He put his arms around the small boy on his lap and gently squeezed. He would be gentle with this precious child, not because he _had_ to be, but because he wanted to be. For some reason, he didn't want Harry to hate him; he wouldn't be able to live the rest of his life if he saw those mismatched eyes furious with him. It would break him. Harry meant more to him than he ever would've thought. He noticed the weight of the boy grew a bit and the skinny arms embracing him lost some of their strength and fell. He looked at the boy worriedly, put his hand under the boys chin and pushed it upwards. He was _asleep._ Just like that. And that was when he was reminded that Harry had just recovered from life-threatening wounds, his magic had been unblocked and dear Merlin how powerful it was.

Lucius stood up, walked over to where Severus and Harry were and looked briefly at Harry. When he noticed he was sleeping he looked over at Severus. Severus's' eyes locked with his and Lucius looked down for a moment before looking up again.

"Severus" Lucius said, his eyes trailed on Harry. _His son_. Merlin, he had spent so many years wishing for another child…Not that Lucius wasn't happy that he had Draco; he had been overjoyed when he had been born, but he had always wanted another child. It seemed to be the only thing necessary to be said as Severus leaned back and gave Lucius the ability to pick up his son. As he scooped up his son, bridal-style, he noticed how much he weighed, or better yet the lack of weight. Oh how he wished he could put in a room with those muggles; he would show them what happens when you cross a Malfoy.

He carried his son to the guest ro— his son's new room and gently laid him on the bed. He pulled up the blankets and tucked him in. Something he had missed for 16 years. The anger spiked within him once more. He had missed _so much._ He missed his first birthday, his first step, first word, first day at school and just so much. He missed _everything_. He didn't know his son at all; well, that's not completely true. He knew he was loyal and kind. He cared deeply for those he considered friends. He risked his life above anyone else's. He stroked his son's face softly. He would make it up to his son.

* * *

Lucius emerged from the hall and sat beside his wife once more. She looked at him worriedly and when he shook his head she smiled a little smile. They turned back to Tom. They wanted to know the rest of the story. Lucius briefly looked at Severus once more and saw how pale he looked – paler than usual.

Tom cleared his throat.

"It had been a few years after I started taking in followers. I gave them the mark of a snake; the mark of Slytherin. It was a connection of sorts. It was also like a binding contract. I offered my followers my help and put the mark on them to remind them that they owed me something back. I would remove the mark when the payment was complete. The mark let me have their location, so I could apparate there to help them, and it served as a way for them to access some of my power.

I remember going into Knockturn Alley, in search of a book on Parseltongue by Salazar Slytherin himself. I knew there were many in the Chamber of Secrets but Dumbledore never left the Hogwarts, so I could never go in. I had left when I received a Patronus from you. You had asked me to come to your Manor to announce Narcissa's pregnancy. I left the book there and apparated here straight away.

Severus was already there when I arrived. You told us at the same time and I cast a spell on you Narcissa. It was one of Slytherin's spells that I could most definitely remember. It was a protection spell. It's still working now. Draco is still protected by that spell and I think that that is what helped Harry on _that_ night.

The spell was designed to protect Slytherin's heir, as Malfoys you are a descendant of Slytherin and as I am also his descendant, I was able to use the spell. It was a very old spell, full of _Old Magic_ and it had tired me out. I had congratulated you one more time before I returned to Knockturn. It was then that everything went to shit.

I bought the book and had it with me and when I left the shop I was attacked by our dear, old headmaster. If I had not been as tired as I was, I would have been able to apparate away, but I used such powerful magic that I was drained. They stunned me and the last thing I remember was Dumbledore picking up by book and tutting at me." He took a deep breath; to be fair he was still tired and he was awake on borrowed magic.

"He took me to _Nurmengard_ of all places. He put me in the cell of his old lover, Grindelwald. He must have used the book; as he used spells that I had not even seen before, spells worthy of Slytherin. He changed my marks; he contaminated them, he turned them into the most horrible of things. He used to them to leech the life force and magic of the people who had it. He used to them to give pain to my dear friends and he left me in a prison to _rot!_

The only thing that makes sense is that he created a golem; and not just any Golem. It's my belief that eh connected himself with the Golem. He gave it his power and magic and even his wand. If he were to be questioned after his wand had been used he could genuinely say that he was not in possession of his wand when those spells were cast. And that is what I think happened on Halloween. He made his Golem go to Godric's Hollow to kill the Potters and Harry. And it's my belief that his Golem had been destroyed when Slytherin's spell rebounded the _avada kedavra_ that it tried to use on Harry.

He took pleasure on visiting me every day before Halloween, but after that he only visited once a week, then once a month and now he only came two times every 6 months. I was only able to escape now because of Harry's magic. I felt a shift in our minds beforehand and when his magic had materialised, I felt it there. It helped me. It gave me enough strength to override Dumbledore's spells, as they had weakened, and apparate here."

He let them take it all in. He leaned back on his chair, sighed and closed his eyes. If Harry had fallen asleep now, it meant that he would pass out soon as well.

* * *

"Oh my… Oh Tom… I'm so sorry. We thought you had gone _bad_. You had changed so much. You had become so cruel and you no longer spoke to us that much. It was only when I had reached 6 months that you were interested in us again. You kept asking such weird questions, though and we thought something was wrong…But we were so afraid. _You_ had taken in some 'traitors' and you tortures them so awfully that we… we didn't want to cross you. But it wasn't you. Oh God, I'll never be able to forgive myself." Narcissa was sobbing at this point. She had believed that one of her dearest friends and Lucius's somewhat cousin had done such despicable things…

Technically, all purebloods were related and even some half-bloods. The Gaunts had been distant relatives of the Malfoys and so that made Tom Lucius's kind-of-cousin. She reached out a hand towards Tom and brought it to her chest. She looked at him with conviction.

"I hope one day you will forgive us for thinking you were capable of being a _monster_. You are one of the sweetest and gentlest of souls and it was wrong of me to think you were capable of such horridness."

Tom held no anger for Narcissa or Lucius or even Severus. It wasn't their fault; it was Dumbledore's and he was going to pay for what he had done to him and his family. He looked at her with a soft smile and simply told her that he and nothing to forgive.

"You need not worry about forgiven as you have done nothing wrong. I only wish I had not left the Manor that day, but what's done is done. Now, I hate to ruin this but I am quite tired and hoping to rest for a while."

"Oh yes. Yes! Of course! We left your old room as it was. Just in case you would come back. Properly come back; though you never, not once, mentioned coming to stay so…we just left it." Narcissa grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him to the room they had given him over 20 years ago. They had all gone to Hogwarts together and when it came to leave after graduation, tom had nowhere he could go, so they had most humbly told him that Malfoy Manor was his home, and nothing would change that.

* * *

Draco saw his parents lead Tom to a room he had never ventured inside of. As a child he had taken to go into every room he could've and loved finding out new places to discover. He decided to head back to Harry and check out how he was. He felt as if he had aged 15 years in the small period of time that Harry and Tom had come into the Manor. He had a brother. A brother! He vowed to take care of him, to protect him. Harry was scared even if he didn't show it, but Draco felt it. He knew now that all those 'twinges' and 'tingles' he had felt before were Harry's feelings. Whenever Harry had been in danger or injured, Draco always felt a part of him was also injured in some way. As if his soul had been a mirror to Harry's.

He opened the door and saw something that, had he not met the real Harry, he would've have found completely odd. Harry was rolled into a small ball underneath the blankets and every so often he would rock his body backwards and forwards. He walked over to where Harry was hiding out and started whispering caring words into his ears. After a few more minutes of his holding onto his Harry-ball, a blonde mop emerged from his fortress of blankets. He looked at his brother and scotched beside him. He lay down and brought Harry to his chest, cocooned into his body, and brought the blankets over them until all that could be seen of them was Harry's head in his chest and Draco's chin resting on the top of Harry's head as they soon fell asleep cuddled together.


	15. Chapter 15 - Closure

**I am so SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't uploaded in so long, God I'm a bitch! So many things got in the way and I kept putting this off and before I knew it, it had been over a month!  
Please tell me what you think and definitely tell me if I've made more mistakes!**

Chapter 15 - Closure

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius spent an hour just lying together after showing Tom his old room. It was then that they finally noticed their sons' weren't with them. They looked through the entire West Wing of the Mansion before reaching Harry's room. That's when they realised they could have just asked a house elf to find them. Nevertheless, Narcissa slowly opened the door and Lucius followed behind her. The sight that met them was an adorable one and it brought fresh tears to Narcissa's face. Her boys. Her _sons_. All four of them had missed so much over the years but they vowed to make it right! They would finally be a family; they would finally be together again. She would find a way.

Harry and Draco were cuddled together, Harry was tucked into Draco's stomach and his arms were around Harry and holding him. They couldn't see their legs but they assumed that those were interlocked as well. Narcissa conjured a medium-sized camera and took a photo of the boys. She vanished it afterwards and wiped a tear from her face. She looked at Lucius and saw the soft look he had, whilst he stared at his sons. She put a hand on his chest and when he looked down at her she gently shook her head, grabbed his hand and walked out with him trailing behind her.

* * *

Harry groaned and nudged his head further into Draco's neck. He felt Draco move under him and then heard a soothing laughter. He sighed quietly and nudged once more before his eyes flew open. He stilled for a moment before he shot up. Behind him, Draco was laughing louder. Harry looked down at his lap, as he blushed, and then at Draco. He slowly looked up from his neck, and then at his mouth, his nose and finally at his eyes. When Draco noticed Harry's sad eyes he sat up forwards and then put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Hey… what's wrong?" he questioned, his voice mellow. Just a second ago Harry was _snuggling_ with him and now his eyes were wide and he looked panicked. He felt Harry flinch so he removed his hands.

"I-I… I'm sorry" Harry finally whispered back. _God,_ he should've known. He shouldn't expect Draco to suddenly care about him and actually want him as a brother. He was being ridiculous. No one would ever want him. He got up from the bed and ran out the room.

The door slammed behind him, and he kept running, tears in the corners of his eyes, leaving a bewildered Draco in his room. He didn't stop running, not even looking up, when he hit a solid object. He would've fallen on his arse if it wasn't for the two strong arms holding him. Wait, objects don't have arms. He looked up, mismatched eyes meeting deep cobalt ones. He let out a soft gasp, and felt his fingers wipe his tears. He was put down and then he looked up at Severus.

"Thanks…" he said softly. He looked up from behind his bangs; hiding his eyes and keeping his head downwards. He couldn't really tell what happened next, just that Severus carried him to his room, put him on a incredibly comfortable one-seater sofa and put a mug of tea in his hands.

He blew tenderly into his tea; milk, three sugars, exactly how he liked it. He brushed aside the thought of why Severus knew how he like his tea when Severus began speaking.

"Are you comfortable telling me what happened?" Was Severus's question. To tell the truth, he didn't know. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable around Severus, because he didn't, it was just that he didn't know if he wanted Severus to know just how abnormal he was, how _freakish_ , and how unlovable he truly was. He decided to take a leap of faith, metaphorically, and just vent. He was so tired of keeping everything inside and he just wanted to let it all out.

"It's just… I know that they don't want me but every time I see them I'm reminded of everything I don't have and everything I want and everything I'll never have and it hurts. It hurts _so much_. It's like my heart, my soul, _my entire being_ , is being ripped apart. Almost as if it starts healing and then it's shattered into smaller and smaller pieces and I can't stop it. I just… I want a family but no one wants _me_." His body broke into sobs and before he knew it, he was being engulfed by those strong arms again, and the scent of honey, and rosemary. He felt the arms tighten and Severus's voice rolled over him.

"They want you, imp. Of course they want you. Don't ever think they don't" and that just made Harry cry harder.

"But…what if they find out just how freakish I am and they hate me?" Harry's hollow voice asked. The arms around him loosened and he was back at starring at deep cobalt, dark charcoal and obsidian. Severus pushed Harry away from him and he had a look that Harry couldn't decipher. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were hard.

"Why would you ever— _those blasted muggles!_ Did they call you that?" His voice was as harsh as his eyes and he couldn't hold back a flinch. At this point the door was opened a bit more but it was unnoticed by the smaller male.

"I mean, they always said stuff like that, and Uncle Vernon would always just lock me in my cupboard when I was being too annoying and they only really needed me to do the chores and I knew how much they hated me and how they couldn't stand me…and that was okay because I could go back to Hogwarts and at least they _pretended_ that cared about me and I could just pretend that they meant it but now… now I don't know where I stand or just how much they hate and if they don't like me then I don't want to force them to put up with me…" Three shapes had moved inside the room, still unaware to the younger male.

"I want them to care about me, and…and I want to stay here but they'll probably send me back once they're tired of me…" Harry finished. His voice emotionless yet it still carried that heart-wrenching sadness. He was suddenly tackled by a young body, much like his own, and when he looked up he met silver.

"Don't ever say that again! Of course we want you! Before you came here I always felt empty, as if something was missing and now you're here and I feel whole again… Trust me Harry, we want you. We've wanted you for a long time and we would _never_ send you back to those _muggles_! Please, please believe me, baby boy. _Please._ " Draco's exasperated, strong, powerful, gentle voice carried out. And that's when Harry knew that he belonged; that he had a family that wanted him and he would never let them go.

* * *

It was late in the evening that found all 6 of them downstairs once more. They were all sat by the fireplace once more; apparently this would be the place where they would discuss things.

"So…" Lucius began, "that day at the Potters, it wasn't you, and how _did_ Dumbledore do it?" Most of them were wondering the same thing.

"When Dumbledore took Harry away he cast many memory charms on everyone; making you think you had only one son, making every one think that Lily Potter was pregnant, and a lot more… When I was stuck in Nuremguard, he liked to boast about the things he'd done, little did he know that he sealed his fate… Dumbledore created a Golem, a sort of mannequin or clone of sorts that was identical to him in every way. That night he sent the Golem to the Potters, intendinging to have everyone think that I killed all three of them and that then _he_ could kill _me_ and be seen as the defeater of the Dark Lord.

He wasn't aware of the Old Magic I had cast on Narcissa whilst she was pregnant was carried onto both baby's. It was one of Slytherin's best creations, a very strong protection spell that can only be cast by one of Slytherin blood and even then, you need a lot of Magic to cast it. The spell was the reason why the spell backfired and killed the Golem; or destroyed his body. After that, Dumbledore decided to say that you had defeated him and he wanted to groom you, he wanted to make you his little soldier.

Now, Golems are very complicated things, it requires a lot of magic and focus and not many can create them. The reason he didn't create another is that each Golem carries a piece of its creator and by creating more he would risk losing his magic or the golem exploding and killing them both. During your 4th year, he had found an old spell that was meant to restore things. In this case he was trying to restore his Golem." Tom finished. The entire room was so silent, it was eerie.

"When I appeared in the graveyard with Cedric…

 _Harry felt a tug at his stomach,and the world began to swirl around them. With a thud, he, Cedric and the Cup fell to the floor. Harry couldn't recognise where he was, but looking at the graves next to him he guessed they were in a graveyard._

" _Kill the spare!" Echoed a voice in the darkness. A flash of green crossed the graveyard and hit Cedric in the chest; Harry could never not know what that light was._

" _NOOOOO!" He yelled aloud. Why was this happening, was it Voldemort? He saw Wormtail carry something in his arms and walk towards him. Somehow from when he had first appeared here up to now, someone had tied him to a large statue._

 _Wormtail had started chanting in Latin; words Harry didn't understand yet and that he probably would never want to. Wormtail had thrown the small mass in his arms into a large cauldron and cut off his hand. He saw him approach with the knife, but no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get free. He felt the pain, seering, on his arm before he saw the blood oozing from it. Wormtail let the blood drip into the cauldron and an explosion followed soon after._

 _The figure that had materialised in front of Harry was one he didn't expect to see._ Dumbledore _. Why? Why would he do this? Was he in league with Voldemort? What was happening._

 _He had been released from the statue to be subjected to the Cruciatus 5 times. Once Dumbledore stopped, he tried to Imperius Harry but it failed._

" _Why? Why are you doing this?" Harry pleaded. He needed to know._

" _Foolish, foolish boy. I never cared for you; you were just a means to an end. I'm going to kill you, and then I shall let the world know that I was too late to save you but I did manage to kill Voldemort. They will bow down to me and they will place their trust on_ me _and not on some stupid child!"_

 _The fight had escalated and the two wizards were soon facing each other, their wands firing spells._

* * *

"After that I brought Cedric's body back, just as he had asked, and appeared in front of everyone. I was in shock that I didn't even notice anything happening, only that Dumbledore had Crouch take me to a separate room and obliviate everyone else came in and found the real Moody in the chest." Harry finished. He was curled into Draco's chest and they were between their parents. He felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled at his mother. He put his hand above hers and smiled.

* * *

 **What would you guys think about time bubbles and de-ageing certain characters? The story is changing from my original plot but the ending will be the same, I'm just wondering if you'll feel comfortable with me putting those things into the next few chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I PROMISE that I won't take as long again!**

 **(I'm such a cunt!)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Finally Getting Somewhere

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was planning on putting this up before Christmas but then half-term started and I forgot I had this on my school system, so I was only able to get it recently.

I uploaded some other stories to make up for it but…not the same thing.

I also decided that I would do the de-ageing on a separate parallel-like story. A kind of extra, where I de-age a character or two for those that actually wanted to read about it. I'll probably write that once this is finished.

Thank you so much for your continued support and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"words" : this is normal speech

" _words"_ : this is telepathic speech

::words:: : this is n parseltongue

' _words'_ : These are thoughts

* * *

Chapter 16

Tom took a sip of his tea. Oh, how he enjoyed theses small pleasures; after spending 16 years in a cell, he wanted to savour everything he could. Harry had just finished explaining what had happened in their 4th year and had gotten half-way in their 5th.

"—and that's when I received detention. I think that she must have given the whole of Gryffindor detention, but not as much as me. It was almost like she liked seeing me in pain. She probably did. _Oh!_ And that's when we took her to Grawp! She found me in her office, trying to go to the ministry and she wanted to use Veritaserum on me, _again_. She tried to crucio me as well but was stopped when we said that _Dumbledore's_ secret weapon was in the forest. She followed us there and then the centaurs came as well!" Harry took a deep breath. He had said everything in practically one breath and took a moment to catch his breath.

His family and friends were sat agape at him. _And Hogwarts was supposedly one of the safest places in the United Kingdom._ They knew that he wasn't telling them something; that he wasn't telling them just how bad everything had been but they wouldn't pressure him. They would give him space, but if he got worse or had nightmares or couldn't deal with it, then they would intervene.

"Why didn't you go to a teacher?" Lucius asked, wondering why his son had been through so much in a school full of teachers.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" he asked bitterly with a horrible laugh. He looked at them, disbelief clear in his face and tone.

"Nobody cared! So much happened and they didn't help! Of course I went to teachers! But they just ignored me! When I told McGonagall about the Philosophers Stone she told me to not be ridiculous and go back to my room! She didn't even look into it; she just went back to marking some essays! And with the Chamber of Secrets; nobody believed me! They all went around whispering and talking about me being the heir of Slytherin and no teachers stepped in to stop them from hurting me! And with Sirius—" he stopped for a moment, breathed in, and continued, "I didn't even know who he was. I didn't know I had a Godfather or that he had supposedly betrayed my parents. I had to listen to a conversation to find out about him! All I knew was that he was trying to kill me. It was the same for 4th year as well! I didn't even know what the Goblet of Fire was, I had finally hoped for a stress-free year but NO! Someone _had_ to put my name in the Goblet and no one believed that it wasn't me! They need consent from my guardian but they even try to acquire it! And it wasn't even by free choice so I didn't have to compete. Nobody stopped Crouch from using the Unforgivables in class. He kept on using the Imperius on us! Every lesson, and when he cast the others on a spider in front of me and Neville! And then with Umbridge, I ran to McGonagall, I told her what she was doing, that she was hurting us but she just told me to _keep my head down!_ That wouldn't stop her from using a blood quill on us, would it?! Or the fact that every time a Dementor comes I can hear him kill them! I see them die and I hear him laugh and I—I…" he trailed off; he had tears streaming down his cheek and was shaking.

Draco tightened the hold he had on Harry and pulled him closer, no one would hurt his brother _ever_ again. They would have to go through him. Harry turned in his hold to face Draco, his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, not unlike a small child. But, he was a small child, not just physically so, but he was young and scared and had seen way too much.

The adults were shocked. Bits and pieces stood out from Harry's rant. Things like the students hurting him, Umbridge using a Blood Quill, teachers casting unforgivable on him and hearing James and Lily die. Their poor child… how could they possibly make it up to him? Tom seethed in his seat and unknowingly started hissing in parseltongue.

 _::How dare they hurt him! My Godson! I will make them pay; they will rue the day they ever thought of laying a hand on him!::_ Lucius and Narcissa, along with Severus looked at Tom the moment he started hissing. Draco was still trying to soothe harry, rubbing his hand gently on his back. Harry's head moved upwards a bit and his face turned towards Tom.

 _::It's okay Tom. Don't worry about it, they can't hurt me anymore. I've got all of you to protect me.::_ Harry's hissing, unlike Tom, was more melodic and gentle and did not hold any anger or rage.

"Tom?" Draco's voice interrupted them.

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering this for a while… Why can Harry speak parseltongue but not the rest of us?" This had been bugging him for a long time and looking at Severus and his parents, it had been bothering them too.

"Ah. I was waiting for one of you to ask. I could only cast Slytherin's protection on a descendent of his, no matter how diluted the blood. I can only assume that the protection unlocks the ability to speak. Wait a moment," he put a hand up to stop Draco from voicing his question, "you have never spoken it and once Dumbledore obliviated you, your body forgot that it had a twin, that you had a brother and the protection became forgotten, even to itself. I believe that if you truly accept parseltongue and spend more time with Harry, that it will all come back eventually. You don't need the spell to activate parseltongue if you are a descendent of Slytherin, just spending time with another parselmouth will unlock the ability." Tom let that sink in, seeing the shock on their faces.

"So…if I spend time with Harry I'll _remember_ how to speak parseltongue?" Draco asked, confused and unbelieving.

"Yes, but it will only apply to you, Draco, since the protection, and then the parseltongue, was meant for you two." Tom finished.

The room went silent for a while, all thinking different things. Draco was excited, he always wanted to be able to be a parselmouth and now he could. Narcissa and Lucius were thinking of what they would reveal to the Wizengammot, of how they would make anyone that hurt their baby, pay. Severus was thinking of potions, of course, and if he could possibly create a potion that would allow the drinker to understand parseltongue. He was also thinking about Minerva, and how he thought that she, of all people, would've cared. Apparently not. Tom, however, was looking at his technically-not-Godson, and was trying to decide what they should do about Dumbledore.

"So…we have two ways of getting rid of Dumbledore. One, we go through the Wizengammot, we show our evidence and prove what he did. Or, two, we go to Hogwarts with the Aurors to arrest him, after sending the proof to the Wizengammot. I prefer the second option. I want to see his reaction to me being free." Tom said. He wanted to confront Dumbledore, to make him pay, but he also wanted to let everyone else he hurt have their justice.

"I think we should go to the Wizengammot first. Let them know about everything Dumbledore did, to all of us! Show them our memories and what he did to us. I think we should go into the Great Hall and confront him in front of everyone, that way, if he messes up then we have a room full of people with more proof. I think we should go in first and if he does anything we have the Aurors come in earlier, in case he tries to fight." Lucius added. This could work. They could finally get rid of Dumbledore.

Harry looked around. He knew that if they wanted to reveal to the Wizengammot what Dumbledore had done, then they would find out about his uncle did to him. He didn't want anyone to find out about what happened, but if it meant that he would pay for what he did to him and Tom and his parents and Lily and James and Sirius…then he would do it.

 _::Tom…I'm tired again…will this keep on happening?::_ Harry asked him. He was always so tired… When would he finally be able to spend more than three hours awake without tiring himself out?

 _::Of course not, Bambi. Your body is adjusting to the changes your magic and body went through. This might happen a few more times, but you'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Would you like me to take you to bed?::_ Poor Harry. The bond he and Harry shared was a strong one and he could practically feel Harry start to fall asleep again. The rant he gave them about what had happened in his 5th year had tired him.

He got up and stood in front of Draco and Harry. Harry held out his arms for Tom to pick him up. Oh, this boy would be the death of him. He picked Harry up, his weight, or lack thereof, was still bugging him. He told the others what he was doing and started walking to Harry's and Draco's room. Harry waved at the rest of them as Tom took him before hiding his head in the other's chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Phoebe, here's a warning for you: horses.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Thanks for all of your support guys!**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, tell me what you guys want to see in the next few chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Start of everything good

Harry woke up well-rested, the type where you wake up sated and happy and relaxed. He sat up and looked around the room. There was no clock to indicate the time, but looking outside, he could tell that it was either really late or really early.

"Tempus" he thought. He didn't even notice that he didn't use his wand or even say it out loud.

Whips of white smoke emerged in front of him and formed into numbers.

'5:37'

He waved his hand and the smoke cleared, leaving no indication of ever existing. He stood up and walked over to the window. He felt oddly energised and wanted to move around, maybe even explore the rest of the mansion, realising now that he'd only seen 3 or 4 different rooms.

He opened the wardrobe and picked out some dark blue maybe black trousers and a green shirt that brought out his eyes. He noticed some socks and shoes at the bottom and put those on as well, feeling happier now that he didn't have to walk barefoot.

He opened his door quietly and closed it just as quietly, not wanting the noise to attract any attention or accidently waking anyone. He walked back to the main lounge, looking at the broken furniture and windows and it finally hit him that he was the cause of all this mess. He focused on the mess and waved his hand in the air, briefly and closed his eyes. He felt tingling in his hands and warmth spread from his chest and hands. He opened his eyes slowly, not knowing what he would find.

He was greeted with a room so clean that it sparkled. The marble walls and floors were bright and reflective and held no blemishes. The large chandeliers were once more complete and hung on the ceiling as they had before. The furniture was in its original place and everything looked somewhat newer, as if it hadn't been used before.

Harry walked over to one of the black leather sofas and ran his hands through it, feeling the leather beneath his hands. He was amazed at his power. He clasped his hands together and focused on them, narrowing his eyes at them. He opened them and out came a white butterfly with green markings. He held out his palm and the butterfly landed on it. He moved the butterfly closer to him and whispered:

"Guide me somewhere I will be in peace. Somewhere I will feel welcomed."

The butterfly flew from his palm and started flying forwards, in the direction of another long corridor. Harry decided to follow it, and see what he would find. Once he reached the end of the corridor he was faced with a large, brown door with a thin wooden handle. He opened the door and was greeted with what he thought of as the garden.

There was a tone path in front of him leading somewhere. On either side of the stone path were flowers of all colours. From his time dealing with Aunt Petunia's garden he could identify most of the flowers, the normal muggles ones, and the wizarding ones were a mystery to him. He continued on the path, still following the butterfly and walked past the dahlias, orchids, hydrangeas, the lilies of the valley and some plumerias of different colours. The path led to a pond. In the pond lay many white lotuses and deep in the water were some fish and frogs and something else he couldn't quite identify.

There were more stone paths emerging from the pond and into different directions. The butterfly flew to a path up ahead, past the pond and then down the small hill. He was led to stables, the kind that could probably contain at least 13 horses. The butterfly stopped and rested on a piece of wood outside the stables.

He walked inside. Most of the horses were sleeping but there was one that was awake. It looked majestic as if it didn't quite belong and that made Harry walk towards it. The horse was staring straight at Harry so Harry looked at it, not focusing on anything else. He held out a hand towards it and walked forwards. He didn't back down or away from it, he felt no fear towards this beautiful animal. The animal seemed to be looking though him and for a second Harry felt a rush of something.

His hand was mere millimetres from touching the horses head. He let the horse reach him and he felt the horse's hair. He brushed his hand through it, petting the horse. He cooed at it as he pet it.

"Ohh, you're a wonderful horse, aren't you? You're so beautiful…"

He opened the door, allowing the horse to walk out and pass by him. He felt the horse brush past him, as if edging him for a ride. The horse was bare, there were no reigns on it or a saddle and Harry felt better about this. He didn't like seeing animals tied up for whatever reason, they're free.

The horse went down, allowing Harry to sit on it, and then stood up. The sudden movement made Harry lose his balance and so he laid his head against the horse's neck, practically blending into it, almost like a broom. The horse trod outside of the stables and into the grass. It looked back at Harry and seeing no apprehension, it ran.

Harry held on to the horse, and looked at the scenery has they glided past it. He felt the euphoria he always felt when he flew. The wind brushed his hair and the sun begun to rise in the East, shining on the ponds and the lakes and all the flowers and it almost looked as if everything was sparkling and glittering.

The horse ran for a while longer and Harry felt almost lulled by it. He hadn't flown in so long and when the horse ran as fast as this it was somehow better. He out his hand upwards a bit on the horses neck, caressing it and told it mentally to slow down. The horse did, and it walked instead of ran and it was nicer this way, for now. This way he could see everything clearer, and everything looked bigger.

The horse led him to a lake, much bigger than the pond, but not a very big one. The horse leant down to let Harry down and then walked over to the lake to drink some of the water. Harry sat down on a trunk of a fallen tree and watched the horse.

"I wonder what your name is? Knowing Draco, he probably names you something like Hades or Archimedes. I'm going to call you Helios, the Greek God of the Sun. Yes, Helios." He went over to pet Helios and stopped when he heard a crunch. Almost like a stick breaking. He looked back and saw a dark shadow and knew _exactly_ who it was.

"You can come out you know."

"Yes, but that would defeat the purpose of this, wouldn't it?" the voice teased him.

"How long have you been watching me?" Harry asked, knowing the question already. When he had left the house he had felt something, a sort of sting and now he knew why.

"The moment you left your room. Someone had to make sure you didn't get into any trouble.

"Am I?" Harry asked, "Getting in any trouble, I mean." He smiled.

"It doesn't seem so, but knowing you, you've probably got something planned"

"How many times do I have to tell people that _I'm_ not the one finding trouble, trouble finds _me!_?" Harry exclaimed his voice almost cracking.

"It does seem like that, does it not" the voice sounded like a mixture of sincerity and smugness.

Harry chuckled lightly.

"Why don't you come and join me? There's enough space for both of us." Harry patted the space of trunk beside him. The figure moved from under the foliage and shadows hiding them away. It moved towards the trunk and sat down.

"See, Severus, was that so hard?" Harry asked, chuckling and smiling at him. "Must you always look like a bat out of hell?"

Severus chuckled deeply. "No, no it wasn't and no, no I don't", he looked at the horse. "is that Aeos?"

"Aeos? That's his name? I called him Helios, what a coincidence." He smiled.

"How on Earth did you manage to go near him and not get injured?" he asked, shocked. Aeos didn't let many people near him and wouldn't let anyone touch him, without him retaliating. Aeos had been a gift from Lucius to Draco so they kept him and had the house elves feed them and take care of them.

"I don't understand? Aeos or Helios even got down for me to ride him and when I wanted him to slow down, he did. He was fine with me." Harry stood up, "why don't you see for yourself". Harry grabbed Severus's hand and dragged him to Helios or Aeos, maybe he should just call him Os.

"Oh, no, I couldn't—" Severus tried to refuse and back away but it was too late and he was in front of Aeos. Harry grabbed his hand and instructed him with what to do.

"Just, hold out your hand, let him touch you first."

Severus kept his hand straight, trying to stop himself from backing away. Aeos slowly butt his head against Severus's hand. He let out a gasp. Harry's hand lay beside Severus's, almost touching, and they were both smiling at each other.

The butterfly Harry had conjured flew to them and lay between their hands. Harry let out a laugh and apparently it became contagious, because Severus began laughing as well. Severus looked down at Harry and put his other hand on Harry's cheek, bringing their faces closer together. Harry moved his hand from Os and put both hands on Severus's face. Severus moved his head downwards onto Harry's and their lips met.

Harry ran his hands through Severus's hair as Severus held his cheeks, holding onto Harry. Harry gasped and Severus used this opportunity to kiss him more, his tongue meeting Harry's. Harry backed away and tripped on a root and fell backwards, their mouths separating and Severus falling on top of him. Severus's arms lay beside his head and his legs were trapping Harry's body, preventing his escape.

They looked at each other, neither saying anything, not wanting the moment to end. Harry reached out with his hand and stroked Severus's cheek, looking deep into the cobalt oblivion that were his eyes. He brought his lips towards Severus's once more, their kissing resuming. When they broke apart they smiled at each other. Severus stood up and lowered his hand, allowing harry to grab hold of it so he could pull him up. Harry looked at Severus shyly with a small smile.

"I shouldn't have done that" Severus said, Harry thought his voice sounded disappointed, disagreeing with what he was saying.

"I'm glad you did" harry told him, sincerely.

Severus looked at Harry deeply as if searching for a sign that that was a lie. When he found none, he decided to also be honest.

"So am I"

* * *

Harry and Severus sat together for a while longer, watching the sun rise and Aeos run after Harry's butterfly.

"Tempus" Harry said as he waved his hand in the air. Severus looked at him oddly and when the numbers appeared in the air, it turned into shock.

'9:15'

"It's so late! We need to go back before they start searching for us." Harry stood up, bringing Severus up with him.

"How did you do that?" Severus asked him, wonder laced in his voice.

"What?" Harry displayed his confusion.

"How did you do that with a wand? It takes years to master wandless magic"

"I—I don't know…I've been doing it all day" Harry's voice portrayed his confusion.

" _Now_ we need to go. We need to find out exactly how you're able to do this or if something changed the day you unlocked your magic." Severus sounded concern and it did nothing to calm Harry.

"Wait! Let's go on Os!" Harry said as he ran towards Os.

"Os?"

"Yeah, Aeos and Helios sound similar and they both end in os, so…Os."

Os went down, as he had earlier with Harry, and Harry climbed on top of him first, followed by Severus. Os stood up and started running in the direction they had come in. Severus put his arms around Harry's torso, and Harry rested his hands above Severus's. Os sped up and they remained quiet, each of them inwardly fighting something, Harry tried to lessen his worry about his magic and Severus tried to avoid his paranoia and both were failing.


	18. Chapter 18 - What else is there?

Chapter 18 – What else is there?

 **I'm so happy tat I was able to write and upload this chapter much faster than before! I've finally been able to find time to write this and not rush it.**

 **I'm going to write a few more chapters in the Mansion and then I'll get on with more action, like Hogwarts and Hermione and Ron and more things...**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for your support so far!  
Let me know what you think xx**

* * *

Os went down as they reached the stables, allowing Severus and Harry to leave him. Os went back to his area and with a wave of Harry's hand, the door closed. Harry pet his face once more before following Severus back to the Mansion.

They followed the stone paths silently, both unsure of what to say to the other. They reached the wooden door and Severus held it out for Harry. Once they got inside, they rushed back to the newly-fixed main lounge, where the rest of Harry's family was.

Noticing the worried looks on their faces, Harry ran up to them and embraced them in a group hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I went but I woke up early and I was bored and then I started exploring and I didn't even notice the time." Harry told them, his eyes big and shining.

"Okay, but next time you leave a note or call one of the house elves!" Draco whined at him and patted his shoulder.

Harry agreed silently with a nod of his head, dreading what Severus was going to say to his family. Severus walked closer towards them and when they were all sitting down and silent, he started.

"There are a few things that have been revealed today that are…worrying and surprising and I have no explanation for them." He stopped for a while, looking at Harry. Harry returned the look and bit his lip, turning his face downwards to look at the floor. "Harry is able to use wandless magic."

There were loud gasps around the room and Harry seemed to shrink more into himself, curling up with his knees to his chest.

"How…how is that possible? That cannot be true, Severus." Lucius tried to reason. Wandless magic took years to prefect and even perfected it still took almost twice the amount of energy than it normally would with a wand. It was practically impossible for someone so young to be able to do it.

"Harry" Severus called out. There was no need for instructions; Harry knew he had to prove it.

Harry sat up straighter. He closed his eyes and his brows furrowed and he thought about what to do. He thought back to the time where he had first held his wand, and the bright sparks that had come out of it. He clenched his palms together, holding them tightly and opened his eyes. They turned golden for a few seconds. He focused on his hands and in a rush opened them, revealing beautiful green and silver sparkles, exactly like his wand had done with the exception of the colour. They flew from his hands like fireworks and reached the ceiling where they exploded magnificently, small silvery-white sparkles fell slowly to the floor.

His family stood amazed, eyes and mouths wide open at the display. Once the small sparkles had disappeared, they all looked back and forth between Severus and Harry, unsure of what to do. Harry curled back into a small boy, letting his eyes rest on the floor once more.

"Tom," Severus addressed the man, "Do you anything about this? Or how he is able to do it?"

Tom looked at Severus, a pensive look on his face.  
"I do not think this is due to the spell I cast or else Draco would also be able to do it," Draco looked up at his name, "so the only reasonable assumption is that this is all Harry and there's no outside reason."

Harry looked up from the floor, still biting his lips. Severus looked back at him and felt a pang to his chest. Oh, how he wanted to kiss those rosy lips, he shook the thought from his head. Now was not the time.

"How do you do it Harry? Is there anything specific you think about? Did you learn a spell or buy an amulet of any kind?" He asked him, this was worrying. Severus wasn't sure if this was because of Dumbledore or because of Harry's powers being stopped and drained, or if he would become more powerful because of that. There was also the matter of Harry's eyes briefly glowing golden. He hadn't seen his eyes when Harry had performed the spell earlier in the morning, but he was sure that they had.

"I don't know…I just think about something and it happen…" Harry said his voice low and insecure.

"Can you perform a normal spell, like Alohamora, wandlessly as well?" Severus asked him.

"I haven't tried any spells before. I can now try now if you want?" He asked Severus.

Severus nodded at him and Harry concentrated once more. He wasn't sure what to do. He looked at the table that stood between the sofas and thought about filling the bowl with water. Without even noticing it, he had cast the Wingardium Leviosa on the bowl. His eyes glowed golden once more and it slowly raised itself from the table and floated to Harry's hands. Harry held the bowl and thought about water filling it. His eyes glowed golden and the bowl began to fill itself with water to the brim.

He looked back up to Severus, only now noticing the shocked looks. His brows furrowed in confusion, all he had done was fill a bowl with water, that wasn't remotely hard.

"What? What is it?" He finally asked, trying to get them to remove those looks from their faces.

"You…you just levitated that bowl and filled it with water like it was nothing…" Lucius trailed off, amazed at his son.

"Did I? I didn't even notice I levitated it." He shrugged casually. Harry didn't understand the fuss they were making about his. It was so simple that he was sure that they were all able to do things more extraordinary than what he had just done.

"What did you think of? Did you think about the words? About the spell? Were you focusing on the magic?" Tom questioned him.

"I just thought about what I wanted. I wanted the bowl to fill up with water so it did"

Tom hummed at Harry's answer, coming up with reasons in his mind. There was one idea in particular that was probably the correct one but he had to test it.

"Harry, so you feel tired at all? Fatigued or sleepy?" He had to make sure Harry hadn't exhausted himself. But if this was what he thought, then Harry wouldn't be remotely tired.

"No, I feel fine. Why?" Harry answered him, uncertain. Why were they acting as if this was odd or different somehow?

"Good. Would you please have a small duel with me? It won't be hard and it won't hurt? It's only to test my theory." Tom pleaded him.

Harry looked back to his family and when they all nodded back at him he told Tom 'yes'.

"Okay, well, we need to move the furniture aside. Harry?" Tom asked.

"Oh, yes, okay" harry waved his hand in a horizontal motion, and the furniture began to move to one of the walls. Noticing this, everybody jumped out from their seats, just in time as the sofas began to move as well.

* * *

Tom and Harry stood opposite each other, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus and Draco were watching from the side-lines. Tom had created a sort of ring around them that would prevent the spells from escaping it, ensuring no injury or damage to anything outside of it. Tom lifted his wand.

I'm going to cast spells at you and I want you to block them, if you can't then I want you to dodge and tell me. We'll stop this instantly if it doesn't work.

"Confringo" Tom yelled, pointing at Harry.

Harry's eyes glowed as he moved his hand forwards, in front of him. The spell rushed towards him, but before it could hit Harry, a small transparent-y shield surrounded him, disintegrating the spell and protecting Harry.

"Expulso" Tom called out.

Harry moved his hand upwards, and used it as a wand. He thrust it in Tom's direction and a purple light left it, the lights from both spells hitting each other in the centre of the room, exploding and both disappearing.

The audience was shocked at this strong and powerful display of magic. After Harry had deflected Tom's first spell, Tom had decided to use his full power.

"Defodio"

Harry's shield protected him once more, making the spell look weak and useless.

"I know exactly what you are doing Harry and I know exactly why you can do this." Tom said before he began to channel more power to his wand. Now that he knew how Harry had done it and what exactly _it_ is, he knew that the next spell wouldn't do anything.

"Avada kedavra" He spit out.

Everybody looked in shock at Tom at the words that he uttered. The looks were mostly of betrayal but Harry's was confused. Why would Tom do this?

Harry's eyes glowed a molten gold, a brighter and more radiant gold, as if on fire and he held both hands outstretched in front of him. A bright light encase Harry and spread out towards Tom until the ring was completely submerged in bright white light. Smoke emerged inside the ring and stayed inside of it, preventing anyone from seeing into it.

The spectators shielded their eyes and once the light had disappeared, they ran towards the ring. The smoke began to clear and they saw a tall shape, _Tom's_ shape. Narcissa was about to cast a spell at him when they all noticed the second figure. _Harry._

The circle surrounding Tom and Harry vanished, the smoke along with it. They walked closer to them.

"What the hell, Tom? Why would you do that? You could have killed my baby?" Narcissa yelled at the man. How dare he try to injure her son? Over her dead body!

"I proved my theory Narcissa. I know what exactly Harry is doing. I knew what it was before I cast that spell."

The room stayed quiet for a few moments before Narcissa let out a long breath.

"What is it then?"

"It's quite simple and quite brilliant, actually. I should have remembered this straight away"

"Well, what is it? Go on" Everyone wanted an answer, the curiosity was killing them.

"Wish magic. Harry was using wish magic!"

"Wish…magic?" Harry asked Tom.

"Yes, it's a rare and unused type of magic. You wish for something to happen and so it does. However nobody really knew how this happened and nobody was sure how to use it or access it. But you have, Harry. _You have_."

Harry looked at his family surrounding him.

 _::Why? Why can I do it? What's so special about_ _me?::_ Harry asked him.

 _::Because you_ _are_ _special, baby boy::_ Draco answered before Tom had a chance, not noticing that Harry had asked Tom in parseltongue and that he himself, had answered in parseltongue as well.

Everyone looked at Draco in shock.

"Dray…" Harry didn't finish.

"What?"

"You… you just spoke in parseltongue…"

"Wait…WHAT? I spoke parseltongue?" He looked at his parents. He hadn't noticed the difference or that he'd spoken in a different language. He'd wanted to be able to speak to snakes since he was a child but thought it impossible.

"You did, just like Tom said." Harry told him and hugged Draco. He could feel how much this meant to Draco and was happy that they could both talk in parseltongue to each other.


	19. Chapter 19 - Progress

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 19 for you.**

 **I'm going to write a few more chapters like this one and then there will finally be some more action!**

 **Tell me what you think. Is this good? Are there any inconsistencies? Things you don't understand?**

 **Please let me know xx**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19- Progress

* * *

"Are you sure you want _me_ to do this?" Harry asked Tom.

"Of course, _you_ are the only one that can do this, remember?" Tom said, chuckling.

Harry was sat with his legs crossed on the floor. Around him was a circle and outside the circle stood Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Draco and Tom.

"Okay. So…who wants to try first?"

They looked at each other before Draco nodded and stepped forward. Harry smiled at Draco as he warily made his way inside the circle, sitting opposite to him. Once Draco was sat down, his posture imitating Harry's, they began.

"Okay. Close your eyes. Now, I need you to relax. Focus on my voice and only on my voice." He waited for Draco's body to lose its tense state and for it to relax a bit. "You have to think of something you want to do, it can be lights or water or fire or anything at all. Once you have the picture of what you want in your head, don't think about your wand. Don't think about the name of the spell; just think about that image slowly appearing."

Harry opened his eyes and stared at his brother. He could feel Draco's magic grow and start to flow from his chest to his hands, warming his blood. This type of magic was pure magic. Only those with the purest of intentions would be able to access it and therefore, use it.

Draco held out one of his palms and opened his eyes. A bubble of water started to form inside it and started to take shape. Draco's hand began to shake slightly from the effort and the bubble dispersed.

"Oh…" Draco said, disappointed. He wiped his hands on his trousers and looked at Harry.

"Hey, don't get so glum, you did well!" Harry exclaimed, smiling at him.

Harry walked over on his knees towards Draco, until he was directly in front of him. He took one Draco's hands and encased them in his own. He looked up at Draco with his green and silver eyes and let his magic flow from his chest, to his hands and then to Draco's hands.

Draco gasped as he felt warmth envelop him. The heat moved through him and when he looked at Harry he saw that his eyes were golden. Harry moved his hands. He put one of his hands between both of Draco's and left his other one free. He looked at Draco and then looked down at his free hand. He clenched it for a few seconds before he opened it, revealing a dragon made out of fire.

The dragon hovered above his palm and breathed fire before it sat on Harry's palm. Draco looked at it in shock and his mouth widened when it slowly vanished. Harry's eyes turned back to jade and silver.

"Go on. Try again" Harry sat back on his side of the circle. He watched as Draco closed his eyes again and focused on his hand. He put his hand out and opened his eyes. He looked at his hand and let the magic course through him. Once the magic had pooled in his hand, water appeared again.

It started taking shape, its sides shrinking and growing. The bubble stopped moving, its shape complete. It was a baby. A baby with a lightning bolt.

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled as he ran over to him.

"You did it! You did it! I told you" harry remarked as he embraced his brother. Draco buried his head into Harry's neck and smiled, small tears in his eyes.

The adults approached them and Lucius and Narcissa hugged Draco, each congratulating him when Draco's body slowly made its way to the floor. Before Draco cold hit his head on the floor, Harry had placed his hand under it to protect it. Lucius picked him up and laid him down on the sofa.

"What's wrong with him?" Narcissa asked, confused at why one of her sons was unconscious.

"I believe that it's the lack of use with this magic. This magic is different, it's more powerful and it takes a lot out of Wizards. The more he practises the better he'll get and the less tired he'll be."

* * *

Harry sat opposite Narcissa. They had decided on Harry helping them all so that they'll all at least see if they were able to do it or access it. Draco was still sleeping on the sofa and Lucius, Tom and Severus were watching him again.

This time he decided to try holding his mother's hand. This was for two reasons really, one to stop him from shaking or for them to notice his nervousness and two, so that he could see if it was easier to explain what to do this way.

He closed his eyes and focused, the tingles started spreading through his body again and he felt Narcissa gasp when his magic entered her body. When his magic started spreading through her body, he started frowning, his magic detecting something wrong. He sent some stronger magic to search for the wrongness.

The magic went through Narcissa like a wave, washing over her whole body. He gasped and untangled his hand from hers. Narcissa opened her eyes and looked at her son in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked. Her brows furrowed at the sight of her son.

"I—I don't know…there's something wrong…I…I don't understand…" his eyes were wide and he was shaking his head. "I'm going to try something…" he said, not taking his eyes from his mother's body. Slowly he closed them and reached for his magic again.

He concentrated on the wrongness and his eyes flew open, his irises were completely gold, and he moved his head as his magic searched different parts of Narcissa's body. Once he 'scanned' her stomach, he stopped moving, only focusing there. His irises glowed brighter as he forced the wrongness to appear.

As Harry's eyes went back to their green and silver colours as a dark, black cloud-like shape appeared on Narcissa's stomach. It was like smoke, moving around, curling in the air and as she moved her body to see it, it moved with her.

"What is this? What's wrong? Harry" Her voice shook, the black smudge had her frightened. Harry looked her briefly before he turned to look at Tom.

"I don't know what it does, but I do know it's not good. It felt like it was sucking my magic away, like a leech…Tom?" he couldn't quite explain what the magic was, and leech was the closest and most apt description he could think of.

Tom approached them slowly his mind already formulating ideas. Instead of voicing them just yet, he went down on his knees beside Narcissa and looked over at Lucius, who still stood next to Severus confused. He looked back at Narcissa.

"Have you ever had any problems with your stomach? Any problems that couldn't be explained? Even the simplest of things is important. Please, think on this, both of you." He finished.

He waited a few seconds, letting them try to remember, but then noticed the look Narcissa and Lucius shared.

"What? What did you just think of?" He asked them. This magic was dark, it was very urgent that they get rid of it, but to do that, they had to know what it was.

"A…a few years ago, after Draco…and Harry had been born…we tried to have more children. Nothing worked. We went to a Mediwitch, we did everything she asked, we even got checked. I never managed to get pregnant again." Narcissa explained, her voice laced with anguish and hope.

Tom thought on that as Lucius came over and took Narcissa's hand in a comforting gesture. Harry gave them a sad smile and turned to Tom.

"Is this why? Is this magic preventing it?" Harry asked him. Harry could tell that they were great parents and people. He could see the sadness and the pain in their eyes. For years they had been unable to have any more children…

"It seems more than likely…I'll analyse it" Without saying anything more, a dark blue light left Tom's wand and hit the leech on Narcissa. When the blue light hit it, it turned the leech blue.

"Yes. This is why you have been unable to have any more children. This is a powerful curse; one that has been banned for many years. It is very old and very strong, whoever has cast this must have a lot of hate. This, like the killing curse, requires power and anger. The angrier the person, the more power the curse…Harry, could you try to get rid of it?" Tom exclaimed. He wanted to test Harry's wish magic some more. He knew that it was very unlikely that anyone but Harr would be able to get rid of it. The curse had been cast for too long.

Harry nodded at him and concentrated, once more closing his eyes. His brows furrowed and he clenched his hands into fists. Slowly, his hands clenched tighter, growing white, and he began to sweat. He felt pain in his hands where his nails were digging into his skin but he pushed the pain aside. He focused on _good_. He let his magic pool in his hands in a large quantity; he made sure that has he gathered his magic, that there were only positive emotions, much like what one would focus on when casting the Patronus charm.

His eyes opened, and were pure white, not the golden they had gotten used to. His hands shone with the same intensity, and had the lights all been turned off, they would still be able to see Harry's eyes and hands shine brightly. When Harry tried harder and more complex magic, the golden would surpass his irises, and turn everything gold. This time, everything was white and pure and _good_.

Harry put his hands above the leech, directly on top of Nacissa's stomach where it was situated. The black smoke disappeared at once, but Harry took no notice of it. Instead, he focused on getting rid of the virus, per say, to get rid of the dark smudge inside, preventing her from ever bringing life to the world. The light left his hands and entered her stomach.

The force of the magic pushed Harry away a little and he fell unconscious. Narcissa also fell backwards, Lucius grabbing hold of her, as Tom grabbed a hold of Harry.

* * *

Harry slowly came to. His eyes fluttered as he woke up. He felt tired, not unlike how he felt the first time he woke up in Malfoy Manor. He sat up gingerly. When he fully opened his eyes, he noticed that he was sitting next to Draco and their mother. He caressed her cheek gently and laid a peck there, and turned around rapidly when he heard a cough behind him.

He found himself staring at Severus.

"Hey…" he whispered. Tom and Lucius weren't in the room.

"You exhausted your magical core. The magic you used was very powerful for someone so young, should be impossible…but then again, you're known for doing just that" Severus said as his eyebrow rose.

Harry chuckled lightly, trying not to wake up his mother and brother. He looked at his mother and then back at Severus.

"Does that mean it worked? Is she fine now?"

"The curse is gone, yes, but we are unsure as to whether or not it was too late and the curse still had its effect. She needs to be checked over by a proper Mediwitch or Mediwizard, there's only so much I can do, and I find that I am not very knowledgeable on the female anatomy and if everything is as it should be…" he finished awkwardly.

Harry smiled up at him and raised one of his hands. Severus took hold of it and let Harry drag him towards him. Harry put his hands around Severus's neck.

"Well, as long as you're very 'knowledgeable' in the male anatomy, then I'm fine" Harry responded with a cheeky smile.

"Brat…" Severus said as they crashed their lips together.


	20. Chapter 20 - Some New Revelations

**Hey guys, I' so happy I was able to upload this one so soon. The story is finally progressing and it might be ending soon...and i cant help but feel sad about that...dont worry I have more HP stories planned and maybe even a sequel or parallel stories...**

 **For Phoebe, because going to Costas yesterday helped a lot, and I'm writing more. We mst do that more often.**

 **Thank you guys so much for your support, you have no idea just how much you've helped! if you want any specific things to happen or you'd like to see something else, please let me know.**

 **How is the slash? I haven't really written it before so I'm not sure if it's good or not, please tell me if I should continue it or not.**

* * *

Chapter 20- Some New Revelations

* * *

Harry moaned into the kiss as Severus wrapped his arms around him, holding him strongly to his chest. The kiss was sweet and passionate and ended quickly; both were aware of the fact that Narcissa and Draco were sleeping next to them.

Harry moved his head back, staring deeply at Severus.

"Do you know where Tom and…f-father are?" Harry asked, nervously. He hasn't really spoken to either of his parents about calling them that. Severus smiled at Harry's nervousness, and caressed his cheek with his hand.

"Tom is in the library, searching for something and Lucius is…taking care of some business." Severus said. He knew that Lucius was taking care of the Muggles. They had been putting it off for quite some time. That and the fact that his wife had been cursed, meant that Lucius was beyond angry.

"Now…how are you feeling? Are you still tired?" Severus asked him, worried.

"I'm fine…still a bit tired, though…" Harry rested his head back on Severus's chest, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Severus smiled down at Harry and kissed the top of his head, resting his own head there.

They remained like that, even as they revealed to each other things they hadn't mentioned to anyone else before. Things they were ashamed of, things that almost made them cry, things they wished they could change and even things that were bad but they were still thankful for.

Harry spoke of cold nights in his cupboards; days he hadn't been let out and he'd thought that he was finally going to die. Days that he was so injured that it hurt him to breath and he would cough up blood and nobody _noticed._

Harry even spoke of things that happened at Hogwarts, things that he'd gone to McGonagall for help and she didn't believe him. Like the Philosopher's stone and the blood quill and many other things.

In turn, Severus spoke of his own family, of his father, and the Prince's. He spoke of Potter and Black and Lupin and of his best friend, Lily Evans. He mentioned meeting Petunia, of her calling Lily a freak… He even told Harry about joining the Death Eaters.

He spoke of the things he'd done for Dumbledore, things that the old man had forced him to do that still kept him awake at night. He spoke of begging for Lily's life and of _Voldemort_ going back on his deal.

"Actually…" Harry began, "I still remember what happened." Severus held him tighter. "I don't know if this will make you feel better—or worse—but…he offered her a choice. He…he told her he would spare her life if she stepped aside. But she didn't. She wouldn't let him get me." Harry closed his eyes.

He felt Severus's body shudder and felt it shake and shiver. There was a wetness on his scalp, tears, and so he held Severus tighter to him, offering him the comfort that Severus had offered him before.

* * *

Tom was rushing to the lounge, but still made sure to not make his footsteps loud, so as to not wake anyone. When he finally arrived in the lounge he was met with Severus and Harry interlocked together. He smiled a small smile and slowly backed away, deciding instead to find Lucius.

* * *

Lucius had gone back to Privet Drive, finally able to deal with these…Muggles. Just thinking about them left a bad taste in his mouth. He blew the door off of its hinges with a nonverbal Bombarda, and entered the house. It was mid-afternoon and the setting sun gave him the silhouette of an avenging angel, bathed in light and chaos—looking so regal among the destruction.

He entered the house, scowling in disgust at the mere thought of its inhabitants. Inside, were the vie creatures that had tortured his son. He stormed through the entrance, not stopping, not wavering, until he found himself in a room with the three beats.

They noticed him at once, most likely from the sound of their door being blown away. The largest of them, the large, fat rat of a man was red in the face, his body exerting so much force that he was sweating horribly. The large-necked woman, thin as a twig, was afraid and pale and behind her was a small whale of a boy, shaking and holding his backside with his hands and whimpering.

He held his wand in front of him, directly between the fat rat's eyes.

"GET—GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The man bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth into the air and ground. Lucius looked at him in disgust once more. He pushed his wand outward some more.

"I don't think so. Now. You. Will. LISTEN." He punctuated precisely. "You will finally receive your penance, you mistreated my son, you ABUSED him and you thought you could get away with it…" he shook his head mockingly, "no. You will pay for what you've done."

He took a step away from him and looked at the woman and _child_ , if you would class it as a child, and stupefied them quickly and in succession. He looked back at the Muggle, trying to back away and run away, and smiled a devilish smile at him.

"Nuh huh huh" he tutted slowly.

He stupefied the man and as he fell with a thud, Lucius smiled. He levitated the three of them and took out a quill from his inner pocket. He made sure all of them were touching the quill as he said: Vindicta. They disappeared at once in a swirl of colour and wind, reappearing elsewhere, leaving behind an empty house with no door.

* * *

Lucius appeared in his manor with the three extra burdens, letting them drop to the floor, with no intention of preventing injury. He was in the dungeons of the Manor, dungeons that hadn't been used in decades if not centuries. They were currently inside one of the cells, with a small bed and a bedpan to relieve themselves in. Outside of the still-open cell was Tom, sitting in a chair with his right leg crossed over his left, and reading his book.

Tom glanced upwards, eyes leaving his book and connecting to Lucius's.

"How did you know?" Lucius asked him. He had told no one. Tom merely smirked at him.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. I did expect you to go to the Ministry, though, or at least get someone to come." Tom said, closing his book after marking the page. He'd missed these small things when he was imprisoned.

Lucius left the cell and locked the door. He stepped towards Tom, and at once he stood up and followed Lucius from the dungeons.

"I was going to do that afterwards but I need to speak to Harry about _them_ first. I need to know what he wants." Tom nodded at him.

They made their way upstairs in silence, both were preoccupied mentally. Tom decided against telling Lucius about Harry and Severus, letting Lucius discover on his own. He didn't think that Lucius would react _too_ badly…Then again, this was his little baby. He swore that sometimes Lucius was more of a mother-hen than Narcissa.

They made their way back to the lounge, hoping that Harry was still there. When they did arrive, what they were met with shocked one of them and pleased the other. Harry was sat on the sofa with his legs wrapped around Severus's waist. Severus was licking or biting or sucking at Harry's exposed neck and Harry was rubbing his hands over Severus's back, moaning quietly.

Lucius gasped in shock and confusion as he saw his all-but brother with his son. He took out his wand and marched over to them, his magic wild around him. Harry seemed to take notice of it as he jumped back a little from Severus's hold, stopping what they were doing.

"Dad!?" Harry screamed in surprise. He had thought that he was going to take longer and because of that, he and Severus took to…'exploring' per say, and well…things escalated.

Severus broke away from Harry in surprise and was faced with the contorted face of his best friend. He raised his hands in the international indication of surrender.

"Stop, dad! Stop!" Harry yelled as he saw his father's face grow darker and as he stepped forward.

Lucius looked over at his son, he was clutching his open shirt with his hands and his neck was in view for everybody, littered with pink and purple marks. This only seemed to anger him more.

"Don't Harry," he said as he looked at Severus. Severus seemed to notice the gravity of the situation and now had his own wand in his hand. "YOU," he seethed, "I didn't expect this from you! My best friend, my _brother_. That is my _sixteen-year-old son!_ " He all but lunged at him.

Before Lucius could do anything, Harry jumped between them, standing in front of Severus.

"Dad! We weren't doing anything wrong! Plus, I'm sixteen! Stop. _Please_." He pleaded.

"Harry, he's as old as _me_ , old enough to be your father! You should be with someone your own age! Someone else. Not him." Lucius said back to him.

"NO! I like Severus! And I'm going to be with him!" Harry's eyes shone with stubbornness that Lucius recognised all too well. It was the same look he had whenever he wouldn't give on something.

"You can't really judge Harry for dating an older man, without judging me for it too" Came Draco's voice from the sofa. He walked over to Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder.t

"Drake…" Lucius trailed off, confused yet still somewhat understanding.

"I'm dating an older man as well, dad, so you can't just moan at Harry. But I'm sure that that's not the reason why you're mad, right?"

Tom moved closer to Lucius. He knew exactly why Lucius was mad. Draco was right, it had nothing to do with Harry dating an older man, or even Severus for that matter. No. This was something else, something quite simple.

Lucius seemed to deflate at Draco's words, his wand now pointing to the floor and a tired look on his face.

"Harry," Lucius began as he made his way towards him, "you're my son. My precious little boy. I can't lose you now that I've finally got you…" he finished as he fell to his knees in front of Harry.

Harry bent down and embraced his father.

"You'll never lose me. I promise. But you have to let me live a little…you can't keep me caged, dad." Harry whispered into his neck. "I love you. I finally have a dad, someone who _wants_ me, I'll never give that up. Never." He vowed.

* * *

They sat down near Narcissa, Lucius right beside her.

"I was going to the Ministry to settle this. There are only two weeks before term starts and I want to end all of this." Lucius looked at Harry. "I have also… _procured_ …your relatives, Harry. They are in dungeons as we speak."

Harry gasped. His uncle was here! Dear God, he couldn't be here with them. No. He had to go away. They'd find him, they'd hurt him. He needed to GO. Before he knew it, harry had begun hyperventilating.

"Harry….Harry…HARRY" someone was screaming at him. The voice was velvety and smooth and silky, so it wasn't his uncle…

He felt himself being picked up but his eyes had long unfocused. He could smell rosemary and honey, just like last time, and he knew who was holding him. His eyes were glazed over and he was still breathing in quick, but less panicked, breaths. He was against his chest, his head above the man's heart and he could her the bu-dum bu-dum bu-dum….

He turned his face towards the neck and whimpered into it. He couldn't face his uncle. He couldn't!

* * *

 **Vindicta means vengeance in Latin.**

 **Who do you think Draco is dating? It's an older man, but who? It's not the first person you may think of. Actually I think it might be very hard because I haven't given you any more clues. It's someone most of you probably won't expect...**


	21. Chapter 21 - Things are finally starting

**Hey guys! I haven't uploaded in soooo long and I'm so, so sorry!**

 **I've been so stressed with my A Levels and my exams are soon...urgh!**

 **So here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Chapter 21 - Things are finally starting

* * *

Harry was being rocked slowly and gently. He knew Severus was holding him, he had the scent of rosemary and honey, and he could feel himself relax.

He felt a soft hand on his cheek and turned his head towards it. There were soft murmurings in his ears, ones from Severus and the rest from…his mother? Was that her? Was that her soft voice?

"Sweet baby boy…it's okay…no one will hurt you. You are perfectly safe…." He opened his eyes to meet the face of his mother.

"Please…" he whimpered as he sunk further into Severus's hold.

The hand kept caressing his cheek and moved onto his hair as he turned his face to Severus's chest.

Lucius was sat near them, Narcissa was on her knees beside Harry and Tom and Draco were sitting adjacent to Lucius. Harry couldn't help it, the strong yet gentle arms holding him were too good to give up. He didn't want to face his family about his…uh… _ex-family_.

He held a hand out for her to take. The moment she put hers inside his he grasped it tightly. He sluggishly moved his head back to face them, eyes red and cheeks marked with dried tears.

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely as he looked over at Lucius. Why had his father done this? Why would he bring them here?

Lucius looked at him in mild surprise and then in shame.

"I was going to contact the Ministry, but…I wanted to know what you wanted before I did anything."

"You should have told me…you should have told me" his whispers grew quieter.

Lucius stood up and walked over to his son and went down on his knees next to his wife. He took her other hand in one of his and the other lay beside her other one on Harry's head.

"I'm so sorry, Harry…I am, truly…" he stroked his head as he spoke, "but know this: you are safe here. They will never touch you again, I'll make sure of that. And even _if_ they could somehow manage to get through me, they'll have to go through your mother and your brother and Tom and even Severus. I promise you, they will not lay a hand on you" he said as he continued to stroke his hair.

Harry took a moment before he did anything and then nodded at him. He closed his eyes and put his hand above his father's, taking in the feel and warmth of his hand.

"Okay…I trust you…Just…just don't do that again" He said seriously as he stared at his father in the eyes. He was sure that Lucius meant it but he was still wary of even the simplest of things.

"If…" Harry bean uncertainly, "if you go to the Ministry about _them_ , will it go…public?" he asked. "Will people find out?"

"If we go to someone specific, someone we know won't speak a word of this, we may be able to keep it low-key…The only problem is that it might still be spread, some people may still find out about it…" he stopped as he looked at Harry. Harry's eyes were wide and he was biting his bottom lip hard, "then there's the matter of Dumbledore." The man's name seemed to sober them all up and Harry sat up straight. Tom had stiffened at the man's name as well and focused on Harry.

The room had gone silent, no one sure how to break it or what exactly to say. One thing they all knew: Dumbledore would pay.

"The question is…do we go for a trial or do we take matters in our own hands?" Lucius let the question lie in the air.

* * *

"I…I want him to pay for what he's done…not just for me. I want there to be a trial, I want _everybody_ to know what he's done" Harry said grimly, his expression dark and uncaring and _eerie_. Nobody had seen Harry quite this… _cruel_ wasn't the right word.

Lucius nodded at him and glance at Tom.

"Tom, we'll have to reveal what he's done to you as well, would you be okay with that?" he asked him sincerely. No matter what Tom said, Lucius knew that he hadn't recovered completely.

"Do not worry, I will be fine. I also want him to pay. We've suffered long enough." He said as he nodded at Lucius.

"I will get in touch with the Ministry. Kingsley is too deep in Dumbledore's pockets…Arthur Weasley may be a good choice…Maybe Amelia Bones?" He pondered.

"I wouldn't go with Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione…they…" he stopped, looking away.

Harry was between Severus and Narcissa, opposite of Lucius, Tom and Draco. Draco seemed to notice his distressed look.

"They what, Harry?" he asked him gently.

"Dumbledore, he…he paid them to befriend me…" he finished with a sniff.

"Oh, Harry…" Draco walked over and hugged his brother firmly. Even if at first he and Harry hadn't gotten along, he'd noticed Harry. He'd seen the looks the Weasel and Granger had exchange and the whispers they shared when Harry didn't notice, but he would never have thought that they'd actually get paid to be his friend.

Harry rested against his brother's hold, somewhat calmed. Draco seemed to have a strange ability to soothe him. Maybe it was a twin thing? From what he'd seen of Fred and George, whenever they were in distress, they'd get better if the other was near them.

Harry huddled closer to Severus, making some space for Draco to sit in between him and their mother. Harry faced his father once more.

"You should go for Amelia Bones. Susan is one of my friends and she says that she's fair, she'll listen to us" he nodded. He had met Susan in their first year and though it wasn't well known, they were good friends. He'd revealed things to her he hadn't revealed to Hermione or Ron. He always knew where he stood with her.

Lucius got up and floo'ed straight to the Ministry, leaving the rest of them in the living room.

"Now, Draco…care to tell me what 'older male' you're dating?" Harry asked, receiving Draco's look of disbelief.

"I'd hoped you'd forget about that…" he said sheepishly.

"Dragon?" his mother said, her voice a bit annoyed.

"He's…I don't know…We've been kinda going out…I'm not sure…" he started unsurely.

"Who is it? Do I know them?"

"You most certainly know his family" he simply said.

"I don't really know that many Wizarding families, I mean, beside the Weas—Oh, it's a Weasley"

"Yup."

"Is it one of the twin's, or Percy?"

"NO, no…it's Charlie…"

"Oh. That makes sense."

"What does?" Severus interrupted.

"Well, who better to deal with Draco than a Dragon Tamer?" he answered back cheekily.

* * *

Lucius was a man on a mission. He stormed through the Ministry, not stopping once, not even from the looks he was receiving. He made his way to a reception desk. There was a blonde girl behind it, currently writing on some paper's.

He cleared his throat once he reached it and the girl jumped up slightly. _Allison Clearwater_ was written on a small name tag on her blouse.

"Mr. Malfoy" she said as she stood up.

"Would you please let Madam Bones know I need to see her" he asked her, trying not to let the anger into his words. She seemed to notice that he wasn't in the greatest of moods before making her way quickly to Amelia Bones's office.

He started tapping his foot, unable to do anything else as he waited.

* * *

Allison hurried over to him.

"She's available now, Mr. Malfoy" she stated, looking nervous.

"Very well" he indicated with his hand for her to show him the way.

They soon reached her office, the door was closed and her name was on a plaque.

"Thank you" he said to the nervous girl. She looked up in shock, nodded and hurried away again.

He knocked on her door, a strong resounding knock. He heard a voice call out 'enter' and he did so. He opened the door and when he entered the room he closed it and cast a spell with his wand.

Madam Bones, Amelia, was sitting behind her desk and when she saw Lucius cast a spell she stood up, her wand in her hand ready to stupefy him.

He put his hands up, signalling surrender.

"It was merely a Muffliato, Madam" he defended.

She squinted her eyes at him and cast her own spell, one that would tell her what magic had been cast. He had been speaking the truth.

"My apologies Mr, Malfoy, but you do understand why…" she started, and he interrupted.

"Indeed and I was counting on it."

She stared at him again, as if trying to work something out. He did nothing when he noticed her stare, but let her keep staring.

"What can I help you with Mr. Malfoy?" she asked. She felt no ill intent, if anything, it seemed as if Lucius Malfoy was calmer, as if a burden had been taken off of him.

"I have a serious allegation, one I know you won't believe substantialproof, which is why I brought with me a pensieve. As you know, pensieve memories are very hard to alter and there is a spell you can use to check if they have been altered. In any case, I have my own memories to add to it, which you will see me remove."

She noticed his stiff and tense posture and became serious straight away. She wasn't sure if she was going to like this. This had to be about someone important. The Minister, perhaps? She nodded at him and saw him remove a miniature pensive which he enlarged straight away. It was made of marble and was mostly black. It had a carving of two white swans, their backs to each other, facing away; the Malfoy crest.

She walked over to the pensieve and cast the spells; if this was a serious allegation, as he stated before, she needed to know if it was the truth or not. The results came back negative—the memories had not been tampered with.

She looked over at him and he nodded at her; they both dunk their heads in at the same time. Pictures and colours began swirling around them.

* * *

"Dear Merlin…" her voice was anguished and she held a hand over her mouth. He could tell she was sick at the things Dumbledore had done.

She stared up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Please…can I go see him" She pleaded. Susan had always spoke so well of Harry, of how he had been, and still was, her first real friend at Hogwarts. She always spoke of how good a person he was and how he helped her with her work and was just generally a good friend to all. That poor boy…

Lucius could tell how agitated she was and to not leave her in this state he agreed and they both floo'ed to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think and what you'd like to see**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Plans Begin

**Hey guys, it's been way toooooo long, I'm so sorry.**

 **Exams are right around the corner and I'm focusing on them instead of my stories, so I'm not going to update until they end.**

 **You can be assured though, that the moment they end you'll have my undivided attention!**

 **Here's a little something. It's small and practically a filler chapter, I just hope you guys hang in there and dont give up.**

 **Let me know what you think? What parts are weak, or were there any mistakes? if you don't understand anything or are still confused about something, let me know and i'll try to explain it.**

 **I hope you enjoy, soon I'll update much more xx**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Plans Begin

* * *

Tom left his family after a while. As much as he loved company, he still enjoyed his solitude. He walked through the halls until he reached the gardens. In his hand was an old book of his, one of his favourites. The Odyssey about a man stranded on an island. He could somewhat relate.

There were so many things he had missed while he was in captivity, but now that he could do them he seemed unable to. Maybe it was his own mind. After so long alone his mind would make up things. Perhaps his mind still thought this was fake?

He sat on a stone bench and stared at the flowers still in bloom. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly before exhaling. He focused on the nature around him; the birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing and the bugs were pestering him. He let out a laugh. Oh, how he had missed the simplicities if life.

He opened the book on the first page, re-reading it once more. As he read his mind wandered to the moment Harry removed the curse from Narcissa. Harry's pure, wish magic may have rid her completely of the curse. She may be able to get pregnant again! His head snapped upwards. There were a few books he had to consult before he revealed the news, just in case Harry's magic wasn't enough. He shook his head, now, onto The Odyssey once more.

* * *

Amelia Bones wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she knew it was definitely not this. She'd floo'ed from her office with Lucius Malfoy to Malfoy Manor, and the sight that met her shocked her. On the sofa, Harry sat on Severus's lap, Narcissa was hugging Draco and they were all laughing. This couldn't be Harry, could it? His hair was beautiful and looked silky-soft, and he had a lithe body and beautiful eyes.

Amelia stepped forward just as Lucius floo'ed in. Harry looked up, towards the hall and noticed the guest. He grabbed Severus's sleeve and yanked it down a bit, to get his attention. Severus looked down at Harry with a raised eyebrow and then followed his line of sight. When he noticed Amelia Bones with Lucius he notified Narcissa and Draco.

They all stood to greet her, and she walked over with a smile. Lucius walked right beside her and conjured a small one-seater sofa for her to sit on.

"Amelia, this is my wife, Narcissa," he said as pointed at them, "our sons, Harry and Draco," Draco grinned and Harry gave her a small shy smile, Severus was still encircling him, "and our dear friend, Professor Severus Snape" Severus inclined his head.

Amelia greeted them all and as she sat, her expression turned serious. "Lucius told me what Dumbledore did. And showed me. I can't believe we've been following and trusting that man…" she trailed off and looked at Harry, "Susan always told me what a great friend you were. She also told me how sad your eyes always looked. I can't apologise enough for what the Wizarding World has put you through." She bowed her head.

"It's okay, Madam Bones. It's not your fault," came Harry's soft reply, "there's only one person I blame, and that's Dumbledore. He's the one that's responsible, he's the one that should apologise, not you" he smiled when she raised her head to look at him.

As she opened her mouth to respond, Harry clutched his head with both hands as his body curled into the foetal position. Severus was trying to look at him and Harry screamed.

"Oh GOD, it hurts! Make it stop, please" He yelled through the pain. Everyone sat by him, trying to help and Narcissa cast a spell. A blue light left her wand and struck Harry, turning black when it reached his head.

"It's something in his head, I'm not sure what" as she said that Harry raised his head and looked in front of him. His eyes were glazed and glowing golden. A strong wind of magic threw them all on the floor and raised him into the air, as it surrounded him and enclosed him in a sphere of wind and magic.

His hair was flying wildly, in a way that resembled what it looked like under water, flowing in different directions. The glow in his eyes was growing stronger, and his clothes were becoming more and more rumpled. A soft, white glow began encircling him, making his skin shine.

The wind set him down onto the floor as a burst of fire appeared in the air beside him, revealing a very familiar phoenix. The glow and the light vanished as it perched on Harry's shoulder. Lucius grabbed hold of his son as he started swaying and sat him on the sofa.

"What just happened?" he asked, worriedly.

Harry looked up, his eyes meeting his father's, and replied. "It was Hogwarts. Dumbledore is draining the magic from the castle. Fawkes came to alert me" he responded calmly.

"What?" This time, it was Severus.

"Last year Hogwarts started speaking to me. She showed me hidden passages and secret rooms and even apparated me from place to place. She's been taking care of me," when he noticed the looks he was given, he continued, "It's true. She's not just a castle, she's alive."

They were all pensive but a look from Harry told them they should believe him. Harry closed his eyes and ignored the world around him. He focused on Tom. He was outside, looking at the forest and gardens that surrounded Malfoy Manor.

' _Tom' he called out._

' _Harry?'_

' _Yes, it's me. Can you come back in? Madam Bones is here and there's a lot to explain.'_

' _I'll be right there'_

He felt himself focus back, Draco was holding his head and looking at him.

"Harry…HARRY" Draco was calling.

His body flinched for a second.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You zoned out for a while? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I was talking to Tom", he noticed that everyone was sitting down again.

Tom walked in, and all eyes met him.

"I hope I haven't missed much" he smirked. When he saw the state of the inhabitants and how sombre the mood was he continued, "what?"

"Hogwarts was speaking to me, Tom, she told me that Dumbledore has started draining her magic. Fawkes came as well" he signalled to the phoenix curled up on his lap.

He walked over and took a seat next to Lucius.

"Is she okay? How much magic is he draining?"

"You spoke to _her_ as well?" Lucius questioned

"Well, it more like _she_ spoke to _me_?"

Lucius hummed and sat back on the sofa. He turned to Madam Bones.

"Amelia, how lovely to see you again," he said as he kissed the back of her palm.

"Thomas Riddle! You stop that nonsense" she blushed.

"My apologies dear lady" he smirked as he saw her blush furiously.

"Let's focus on Dumbledore. What are we going to do about him?" Amelia said.

Nobody spoke for a while, and it was Harry that broke the silence.

"There's not much time before the start of term. As much as I hate to think it, I think we should wait until then. I don't think he's going to drain much more of her magic because it would make the foundations weak and the castle would literally fall apart." He stopped for a second. "On the first day back, after the sorting, we should confront him. Tell everyone what he's done and have the Aurors present to take him away to trial. If we have to reveal _everything_ he's done, then we will"

They looked at Harry before agreeing, there was only a week left before school started again.

"Amelia, could you let the relevant people know what is happening? Get the trial ready as well? You can take the memories with you, those are copies. Only tell those you believe will keep it secret. Merlin knows what Dumbledore would do if he found out" Lucius said.

Amelia nodded and stood up. "I will do that now. I'll see you in a week's she walked back over to the floo.

* * *

The night came, and with that, everybody went back to their respective rooms. Only two people remained awake as the moon rose. Harry left his room and padded over to Severus's room. After Lucius caught them doing…stuff…they avoided doing anything where they might be found out. He knocked quietly on his door and opened it.

Inside, Severus was standing on his balcony, the doors were open. He walked over to him, silently, and wrapped his arms around his torso. He felt him startle and then relax.

"Harry…" he said softly.

Severus turned around so that he was facing Harry. Harry recognised the look in his eyes and spoke before Severus could.

"I know what you're going to say, but can you just listen to me, _please_." Severus nodded and led them inside. They both sat on the bed facing each other. "I know that this is happening very quickly, _I know_ , but I also know that this is real" he palmed hi heart, "and when I'm with you I feel so happy that I never want it to end." Tears gathered in his eyes and Severus cleared them away with his thumb.

"So, _please_ , don't turn me away because you think it's too quick. I won't be able to bear it, Severus. _Please_ ". Severus stroked Harry's cheek and looked into his eyes. Harry looked down, unsure of what the intensity of Severus's stare meant.

"Harry," Severus started, "you need to understand that I'm as old as your father and you've just turned sixteen. I'm still your teacher" he kept stroking his cheek. Harry pulled away, a hurt look in his eyes.

"Severus…"

"Shh, let me finish. I feel the pull but I don't want to rush this and neither should you"

Harry looked up and bit his lip, unsure.

"Harry, it's not what you're thinking. I don't want to rush us. We still have so much time" he caressed his face again, bringing their mouths together so gently it was barely a touch. Their lips parted for a second before they crashed together again, this time, ravenous and hungry as if it was the only thing that would ease the hunger. He felt Severus nip at his lips, biting them and so he bit back with a moan. His hands were gripping Severus's hair and Severus was rubbing his back.

Soon they both parted to breathe. Harry took a step back and panted, his lips were red and swollen. He glanced back at Severus before he spoke.

"Okay…" Harry agreed. As much as he wanted to go further he was still scared and self-conscious. He gazed at the bed and then met Severus's eyes. "Can I stay here tonight? Just to sleep" he assured him.

Severus sighed before lifting the covers and placing Harry under them. He lied down beside him and Harry grabbed onto him like an octopus, all limbs clutching onto him. He chuckled and brought Harry's face into his chest and buried his face in his hair.


	23. Chapter 23 - Living in the Moment

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I took so long to upload!**

 **All of my exams are done! I don't know if I did the best I could but oh, well, stuff happens. At least I've tried.**

 **I only noticed recently that I started this fic a year ago. AN ENTIRE YEAR. Jesus...**

 **Thank you for all of your support guys, you're the best! You've helped me so much to improve my writing and the plot of the story. You don't know how thankful I am!**

 **So, again, thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoy this. I'm going to start updating regularly now. Please tell me what you think and what you'll like to see.**

* * *

Chapter 23 - Living in the Moment

 _~Dreamscape~_

 _The fog was all encompassing. The trees around were swaying, flashes of foliage could be seen through the fog. Onyx padded over to the familiar clearing and when he found the rock, he curled up on it, waiting for Tom. He always found the Dreamscape weird. He could see the wind but couldn't feel it. There was no heat, no cold, just_ nothing _._

 _Soon, he felt Tom's presence and lifted his head, his ears perking up. Tom was walking slowly towards him and sat beside him before picking him up and placing him on his lap._

" _Tom-Tom!" Harry said._

" _What's wrong Harry-Kit?" he asked, scratching his chin. Harry lifted his chin up in pleasure, his eyes closing and a purr was released from his throat._

 _Harry licked Tom's hand and looked up at him._

" _Everything's changing…I don't like it" Harry admitted._

" _Oh, Bambi" He huddled the kitten closer. "It's not necessarily bad, now is it?"_

" _Not_ all _of it. It's just…it's all happening so fast. Lucius and Narcissa…Draco and Severus...Dumbledore…_ everything _" Harry was panicking at this point._

 _Tom pet the kitten calmingly, whispering comforting words into his fluffy ears._

" _Shh…Shh…It's okay Harry, nothing's going to happen…"_

 _Harry tried to wriggle out of Tom's hold, but couldn't. Tom kept petting him and whispering to him and calming him._

" _What is this_ really _about? What has you so spooked?"_

 _Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. He started kneading Tom's legs, his claws painful._

" _I'm just worried he'll do something. Who knows what else Dumbledore is hiding? What else he might have done?"_

" _You shouldn't worry about this Harry, not yet. Spend the rest of the week with your family. Spend time with them before you have to go back to Hogwarts. Let us worry about it for now. For once, rely on someone else."_

 _Harry stared at him for a while before grudgingly agreeing. He curled back up on Tom's lap and Tom kept stroking his fur softly with a small smile on his face._

" _Okay"_

 _End of Dreamscape_

Harry woke slowly. His eyelids felt heavy and he could feel something soft under him. He sluggishly opened his eyes. He was lying on top of Severus, his head on his chest and he could hear his heartbeat. He was lying on his right side and Severus had an arm around his waist.

Harry looked at his face. He looked so calm, so serene when he was asleep. The world couldn't hurt him while he was asleep. He felt his body, his hand stroking the strong, muscular but not _too_ muscular chest, brushing past a few hairs and stopped on his cheek. Severus grunted at his ministrations and he stroked his cheek for a few seconds before moving onto his hair.

It was so soft, so silky to the touch. He threaded his fingers through his hair. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice charcoal eyes opening and then staring down at him. A noise escaped his throat, not unlike a purr, and he smiled tiredly at Severus. He was about to close his eyes when he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

He gasped. Severus was gazing down at him with a strange look on his face. He tried to move his hand back but the hold was too strong.

"Severus…" Harry whispered.

He pulled Harry at him with enough strength that brought Harry down on top of him chest-to-chest, his face buried in Severus's chest.

"Hey" he whispered again, cutely. His hair had that messy shagged look to it and his lip was red from him constantly biting it.

"Hello" he said back to him, slightly amused.

He smiled shyly at him. Some of that Gryffindor courage must have emerged because he wouldn't have done what he did otherwise. He put both hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Severus growled and deepened the kiss.

"Imp" Severus said when the kiss ended.

Harry giggled at him and then sat up on top of Severus. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of Severus's room, towards his own. Severus sighed contently and after a moment he sat up as well and started to get ready for the day ahead of him.

* * *

As he skipped, more than ran, to his room with a happy grin on his face, he bumped into someone, causing both to fall to the ground.

"Sorry Dray" Harry mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"That's okay, next time look out." He said as he got up. When they were both standing up he noticed the happy hazy expression on Harry's face. "Something you want to tell me brother-dear?" he asked suggestively.

Harry blushed, "Nope. Nothing at all."

"Hmmm, suuuureeee" Draco drawled as he continued down the corridor to his room.

Once Harry reached his room, he showered and got changed.

"Tempus" he said with a wave of his hand. Mist formed itself into number in front of him. _8:37_

Harry had decided to take Tom's advice and spent as much time as he could with his family. He had a whole plan for the day in his head. Clean and clothed, he made his way to the kitchen where he found a plethora of house elves.

"Huh, hello" He said shyly with a small wave of his hand.

"Master Harry! Master Harry!" The elves practically flocked towards him.

"Hey, I know you don't like people taking your jobs but I really wanted to cook something" he noticed the looks of shock he was receiving.

"But Master Harry that is House Elf job!" said a particular elf.

"Please, it's just this once" he said with large doe eyes.

The elves didn't look to happy about it but even they couldn't resist Harry's adorableness.

"Very well, Master Harry, but Topsy watch and help," said the same elf from before.

"Okay" he nodded and made his way to the counter.

He asked the house elves for the ingredients they were brought to him at once. He decided on making a roast with all sorts of sides and deserts. He was reminded of how lucky he was to have magic, as the food cooked in minutes instead of hours. Once everything was done, he checked the time. _11:29_. Everyone would definitely be up by now.

He conjured a basket that was bottomless and started putting the food inside of it. Once he was done he asked the house elves to get a table outside. He exited the kitchens with the basket in his hands and asked the rest of the house elves to tell his family to make their way to the garden.

He got there first, followed by Draco, then Severus, then Tom and his parents. They all sat at the empty table.

"What's this?" Narcissa asked as she looked around.

"I thought that we should spend some more time together and so I made lunch for everyone and since it's a nice day I thought we could have it outside.

"Oh, Harry, you didn't have to go to so much trouble" His mother said.

"It's fine, I enjoy cooking"

When he clicked his fingers, the basket he had laid on the floor opened and the platters of food floated out of it and landed on the table. They were all surprised at the amount of food there and that Harry alone had made all of it. They stared at him.

"What? Eat" he said, pointing at the food.

The obvious command stirred them and they all started pilling food on their plates. Harry was still not eating as much as a boy his age should and they all had a hard expression when they thought of the reason why. Harry was eating half of what Draco had on his plate.

It was his mother that took the first bite of his food. "Oh my, Harry, that is simply _divine_ " she expressed. Everybody else started eating and they all gave him similar responses.

"Harry, you should cook more often" Draco told him.

Harry blushed at the looks he was getting and tried to become one with the chair.

Lunch had gone better than he had hoped. He'd learnt much about his parents and vice versa. For example, Narcissa preferred purple and Lucius blue. They had been engaged at the age of sixteen and married at eighteen. Narcissa had an affinity with flowers and Herbology, whereas Lucius was one of the greatest at transfiguration. The more he learnt about them, the more he loved them if possible. They were perfect. They were the parents orphans like him, or so he thought, wished for.

In turn, they found out that Harry's favourite colour was green. He liked to read all sorts of books and draw. Animals were unafraid of him and usually calmed down around him. They also found out that he had a green touch like his mother, but was better at charms. As an example of his animal affinity, he simply held a hand out in the air like a perch. They sat in silence, waiting for something to happen. A few minutes later, a merlin bird that had been perched on a tree flew over to him and stood on his hand.

This day was one he would never forget. It was probably his happiest after finding out he had family. They were so engrossed with each other that they hardly noticed how much time had passed and before they knew it, it was already three in the afternoon.

Once they were all finished, the elves came and took away the empty plates and the table and chairs. They all went back to the main lounge and sat in their usual seats. The adults were either drinking coffee or firewhiskey and the teens had hot chocolate.

"Tom," Harry began, "when you were locked up, did you see anyone else there?" he asked. He had a sneaky suspicion that everybody that stood in Dumbledore's way was removed in one way or another.

"I…I can't say. Most of time I was too weak to know what was happening." He had small tremors in his hands. Dumbledore would pay. Harry stood and knelt before him and held his hands in his. He held them tightly and looked Tom in the eyes.

"He's going to pay for what he did for you," he took a dramatic pause, " _Lord Slytherin"_ and smirked at him. _:: He's not going to get away with it, Tom,_ we're _going to make him pay for all of the things he's done, for all he's put us through::_

"Of course he will, Harry" Draco said as he stood beside Harry.

Harry and Tom looked at Draco in shock.

"Did you-could you understand what I was saying?"

"Huh, yeah" Draco said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

 _::Even now?::_

"Yeah" he said simply.

 _:: You're understanding Parseltongue Draco!::_ Harry exclaimed, a happy grin on his face.

"No…I can't have been," he turned to his parents and Severus, "was I?"

They all nodded simultaneously at him, shocked.

"I understood Parseltongue" he said slowly as if it were something foreign, "I UNDERSTOOD PARSELTONGUE!" he exclaimed loudly and excitedly as he started jumping and grabbed Harry to jump with. Soon they were both jumping and squealing, much to the amusement of the adults in the room.

"Why did you ask that, Harry?" Tom questioned him once both boys had calmed down and regained their breaths.

"Well, it's actually something Sirius said" he cast a look at Severus when he mentioned him, and when he didn't see a reaction he continued, "about Regulus and how _Voldemort_ ordered the Death Eaters to kill him"

The adults stared at each other. Regulus had been a close friend, and cousin in Narcissa's case, to them all. Lucius and Severus stared at each other. They had never heard about this and they were in the Inner Circle. All they knew was that he was taking a lot of missions until one day he disappeared and never came back.

"What I'm trying to say is, what if Regulus found out and Dumbledore imprisoned him?"


	24. Chapter 24 - Finally Something

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm sorry this one took so long. I had half of it ready but I wasn't sure about the other half and I was stuck with major writer's block. Errgh.**

 **I've changed what happened entirely and I know some will hate it and some will love it.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you don't like what's happening at all or if there's something in particular you want to see happen.**

 **Thanks x**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Finally Something

* * *

And just like that, the laughs and smiles they had had on their faces disappeared.

"He wouldn't have…" Narcissa whispered. She opened her mouth to continue but shut it quickly.

"What is it? What did you think of?" Lucius was worried, his wife looked frightened.

"If he does have Regulus, he wouldn't be able to access any of the Black money. He would need the head of the house. Lord Black…" she trailed off, not wanting to say anything more.

Lucius's eyes widened as he realised what she was saying. "And Lord Black is Sirius"

Harry looked up. No, it can't be. He'd seen Bellatrix hit Sirius with a spell and send him through the veil. He'd been there, he'd seen it happen! Unless… Unless the veil had spit him out later. That, or the veil was never real. Tears slowly gathered in his eyes.

"So he either killed Regulus all that time ago and captured Sirius, or he had Regulus and wasn't able to access the Black Vaults without Sirius. But that means that he might have killed either or both of them!" Harry was practically hysterical. Sirius had been the one good thing in his life for a long time. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he didn't also want him to stay dead.

Severus looked pensive. "He could've put them in Azkaban. Nobody would think to search there for an escapee or dead 'Death Eater'" he said, calmly, thinking things over.

"But then wouldn't Sirius see Regulus, or know he was there, while he was stuck in Azkaban?" Harry continued.

"Then it's more likely that he might have put Regulus in Nurmengard and then Sirius in Azkaban. He might have still put Sirius back in Azkaban" Tom reasoned.

"We need to get them out then. They're going to notice that I'm not at Privet Drive anymore and that they're not getting my money anymore. I asked the Goblins to pretend for a while and keep it on the down low, but they might know by now that all my money will be returned to me. He might kill them or move them" Harry pleaded. The few times he had spent with Sirius, he had heard how much he cared for his younger brother and how he wished things had been different.

"Yes, we need to do something. There's less than a week until term. We must find them beforehand" Draco agreed with Harry.

"If you think about it, there are a lot of people that were 'killed' by Dumblemort. What if they are still alive as well? It could be anyone that stood in his way."

"Yes. All this time, we've only thought of specific things. But he's been Voldemort for decades. Who knows what he's done in that time!" Draco exclaimed. That man would rue the day he thought ot hurt his family.

"We need to go back to Nurmengard" said Tom, his fists were clenched.

Harry walked over to him and held Tom's hands with his.

"We'll be going with you, Tom. We're not leaving you alone. You will conquer this, Lord Slytherin. And he will pay." Harry's eyes had a Slytherin-worthy gleam to them and he cleared his throat. It seemed that every time he reminded Tom of who he was, and his heritage, that it soothed him.

"Very Well," he answered with the same tone, "Bambi"

Harry blushed and sat back down. They had plans to make.

* * *

They had decided, after 14 hours of delicate and extensive planning, to portkey near it. It was built on a mountainous terrain, close to the shore. Since Tom had seen it before, they knew exactly where to go.

It was so much like Azkaban and it made them shiver at the thought. Harry and Draco were holding each other's hand, getting whatever comfort they could. All of them had argued for ages about letting them go; the adults wanting them to stay behind, but the teenagers wanting to go.

The atmosphere was eerie and the prison seemed like a homing beacon to whatever darkness it could find. They started their trek towards it, the air getting frostier the closer they came to it.

Since they had all searched through their cores and accepted wish magic, they all seemed to go through a boost of powers. They had always had this ability but by thinking it didn't exist, they blocked themselves from it.

Once they reached it, they noticed just how big it was and how many cells it might contain. They liked their magic together and managed to apparate inside. There were no guards or house elves. It was solemn and silent.

They started from the bottom, and it was only when they reached the top floors did they find something. A few cells below the one that Tom had inhabited were two figures, dirty and ragged and thin. They looked terribly similar and with just one look at them, Harry noticed a family resemblance.

"Fred? George?" he said aloud without realising.

"What?" Lucius said, moving closer to the two cells.

Harry turned to his father, "They reminded me of Fred and George"

"Homenum Revelio Maxima" Lucius cast.

Very much like the blood-parchment at Gringotts, names started to appear above the men.

 _Fabian Adrian Prewett_ and _Gideon James Prewett_

"Molly Weasley's twin brothers?" Harry gasped.

"Just what has Dumbledore been up to?" Lucius murmured as he cast a _reducto_ on the bars of the cell. Once they burst open, he cast a mobilicorpus on them and moved them out of the cell.

They all met up at the entrance.

"Neither of them are here" Tom told them as he stared at the two floating bodies beside Lucius.

"We found the Prewett Twins"

"Let's go" they all touched the portkey and were taken back to Malfoy Manor.

Severus and Narcissa got to work straight away. They took a twin each and began the arduous process of healing them. Minutes turned into hours and before they realised it, it was nightfall. Severus and Narcissa both sat down, tired and sweating.

"It's done, they were suffering from malnutrition and they had magic-cancelling shackles on them. The runes were wearing off but it still would have taken time. They wouldn't have lasted much longer like that." Severus said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"So they're going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes"

"But we still don't know what's happened with Sirius or with Regulus…" Harry trailed off.

"Then we wait until they wake up. They might know something" Lucius added.

Harry nodded. He needed to know if his Godfather was still alive, he had to know. Draco noticed his solemn look and dismissed them both from the room. He took Harry's hand and dragged him off elsewhere.

Once they were out of earshot, and inside Draco's room, Draco started on Harry.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Draco asked, with an expectant look on his face. His hands on his hips. _Mother Hen_ flashed through Harry's mind.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat on his brother's bed.

"What I mean, is why are you acting like everyone you love is dead?" he sat beside him.

"I just…It seems that with every step forward, we take two back" he admitted pitifully.

"Oh baby boy," he said as he hugged Harry, "We'll find them. We'll find out the truth."

"I hope so, Draco. I hope so" Harry whispered as he let himself be held.

* * *

Lucius handed his wife an Invigoration Draught, and drank one himself. Once energised, he held a hand out to his wife and when she took it, he kissed her and dragged her into their bedroom. Leaving a shocked Severus and Tom behind. They looked at the retreating couple with wide eyes and then at each other. They burst out laughing, not able to contain it.

* * *

It was a day and a half later when Fabian woke up. He was struggling to open his eyes. Severus held a potion to his mouth and helped him drink it.

Fabian coughed, "Snape, where's Gideon" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"He's on the other bed. He hasn't woken up yet."

"How…How long?" he coughed again. Severus helped him sit up.

"Sixteen years" he said.

Fabian closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Who else? What's happened?"

"Firstly, do you know who did this to you?"

"That traitor of a sister and Dumbledore" he sneered a sneer worthy of Severus himself.

"Do you think you can stay awake a while longer? A few others need to know about this" Severus queried.

"I think," he coughed harshly, "I can"

Severus sent off his patronus, telling them to come back here. And so, not even five minutes later, everybody else joined them.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Fabian arranged himself on the bed, so that he was sitting straighter. He closed his eyes a few times.

"We had just joined the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had us out in missions most of time – Gideon and I are much better duellers than Molly, plus she already had children. He never told us the details, just that there were sights with death eaters and we had to kill them.

"But we couldn't do it. Something felt wrong and we couldn't kill people because someone else asked us to. We would stun them instead. It was a while later, that we noticed just how warped he had become.

"Dumbledore had been asked about the children, the new born babies of the death eaters, and what to do about them and he said…he said to kill them all. We stuck around afterwards. If there is one thing we're the best in the world in, it's at sneaking around. He was talking with our sister about how it was all 'going down as they had planned', that the heir would soon be in his hands and they only had to wait.

"He started talking to her about how the Dumbledore Vault was nearly empty and how he had plans to take some from the Black Vaults, only that the Lord of the House is needed, about how he would deal with traitors.

"Things were starting to add up. We realised then that Dumbledore was behind everything, he had to be. The things he said… We were just about to apparate out when he noticed us. Only a few seconds more and we would've escaped. _She_ helped him. She was the one that stunned us.

"Next thing we knew we were stuck in a cell in Nurmengard. He left us there. He would sometimes visit with her, but she stopped coming after three times. She gloated about being the Prewett heir, how we had been disappointments to our name and heritage.

"I don't know when exactly, but Dumbledore brought Regulus Black and put him in the cell opposite us. Regulus told us everything about Voldemort and Tom and how much everything had changed so quickly and strangely. Dumbledore visited him too, kept asking about how to get his brother to sign over the rights to the lordship and the vaults.

"He didn't even have to think about it. Regulus didn't even say a word to him. Dumbledore took him away, he said that he'd put him 'somewhere no wizard would look". He stopped coming to see us. House elves would bring us food and water but they didn't bring as much as they used to." He finished.

The room was silent. They were all processing what they had been told. Gideon hadn't woken up yet. It was Harry that broke the silence, the mood was too dark for him.

"You have a lot of nephews, you know," Harry began with a soft voice. Fabian stared at him. "You've got Bill, the eldest, then Charlie. Then there's Percy and the twins Fred and George. After them there's Ron and their only daughter, Ginny"

"They had…twins?"

"Yup, they're some of the best pranksters I know. They even have their own joke shop. They're also kind and wise, though many don't acknowledge that, and they're always smiling, no matter what. They always help to lighten up a dark room"

Fabian was surprised. "Did she treat them well? I know Arthur would, he had always been too good for her."

"Compared to the others, no. She always treated Fred and George worse than everybody else. You can tell she doesn't really like them, especially about the pranks and jokes. They've moved out now, they live above their shop and speaking of…" Harry trailed off and ran out of the room.

He concentrated, brought out his magic, and just has he had created a butterfly, he created an imitation of Hedwig, except that it looked like a patronus. He summoned his map and created a portkey out of a shoe and got fake Hedwig to hold them. He sent a message off with the owl and let it fly off.


	25. Chapter 25 - United

**I don't know what to say except sorry. I got really stuck writing this chapter and changed where it was headed at least three times. What I do know is that the end of the story is nigh. Maybe five or six chapters depending on how big they are or even longer if I make a sequel. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and again, I apologise for the long wait.**

 **Thank you so much for your continued and support and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 25 – United

* * *

It was, shockingly, quiet in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George were sitting by the fire in their home, each looking pensively at the fire burning in the fireplace. Suddenly, a patronus entered the room and Harry's voice emerged from it.

"Hey, Gred, Forge. I've sent my map so that you know it's me. I've also sent a portkey. There's so much that you need to know and someone you've got to meet. Don't tell anyone. Especially not Molly or Ron or Ginny. Just, come as quickly as you can."

They moved closer to the owl, just as Harry said, there was the Marauders Map and what they assumed what the portkey.

"What do think Gred, should we go?"

"I think we should Forge"

They held onto the map and the portkey.

* * *

This was not what where they had expected to arrive, in a long corridor with paintings of aristocratic wizards. The walls were a deep forest green shade and there were torches lighting up the corridor.

"Gred, Forge" Harry called out to them and embraced both of them after jumping on top of them.

"Harry!" They instantly noticed something was off and when they got a better look at him, they knew why.

"Harry—" one began.

"— what happened—" the other continued.

"—to you?" they finished.

Harry let go. He was so much smaller than them, that he was practically a toddler compared to them. "It's a quite long story…" he trailed off.

"Well, little brother, we just so happen to have time—"

"—so don't bother stalling."

"Now, where are we?" they asked simultaneously.

"Err…Malfoy Manor…" he said with a toothy grin, watching them for their reactions.

"And _why_ are we here, Harry?"

"I live here" he whispered.

They looked at him with concern glazing their eyes. They knew Harry was quite sensitive and unsure of himself that his self-esteem was tantamount to none. And now thanks to Ronald betraying him in his fourth year, Harry wasn't sure who to trust anymore.

"It's okay Harry" Fred said.

"We just want to know why" said George.

Harry nodded and led them to his room. He could tell they were surprised at how comfortable he felt in Malfoy's home. He jumped on top of his bed and patted it, waiting for them to join him. When they did, Harry told them everything; what the Dursleys had done, the Malfoys rescuing him, Snape being nice and what Dumbledore had done.

Their faces had gone from worried, to angry and then to downright pissed. George had to hold down Fred a few times, to prevent him from ripping Dumbledore a new one. They couldn't believe what their family had been doing to Harry; betraying him, stealing his money, and Merlin knew what else!

"It's okay" Harry told them.

"No, Harry, It's not" Fred said as he grabbed Harry and put him in his lap. He started stroking his back and placed his chin above Harry's head. "But it will be" he said coldly, looking over at George with a glint in his eyes.

Harry basked in Fred's hold, and after a few seconds, George joined them too. He sat between them for a few minutes before remembering the main reason why he had brought them here.

"Oh, there's something else" he said.

Fred and George moved back, watching Harry. He jumped out of the bed and grabbed a hand from both of them and dragged them away.

"Where are we going?" They asked as they were dragged by someone half the size of them.

Harry took them to their uncles. Snape, Narcissa, Tom, Lucius and Draco were still there. Gideon was awake too.

"Fred, George, I would like to introduce you to Gideon and Fabian Prewett" he announced.

"What—how?" they looked at Harry.

"Dumbledore stuck them inside of Nurmengard this whole time" he revealed.

Noticing the dark looks on the younger twins, the elder ones called them to them.

"It's nice to finally meet our nephews" Fabian said.

"Harry told us about your shop. How is it going?"

After the shock of their lives had vanished, they sat beside their uncles and told them about all the mischief that they had gotten up to while still in Hogwarts. Harry grabbed Tom the hand and dragged him to the sitting room. They sat alone.

"I've missed this, Tom" Harry said, curled up next to the man.

"I have as well" he put an arm around Harry in a sort of one-armed-hug and sat there thinking of the past few weeks.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Harry asked.

"I know we will one way or another. We'll get it out of that man." He promised.

"It just seems too easy. He's been too quiet and knowing him, he knows I've left Privet Drive, but he hasn't done anything about it. Not even the Daily Prophet has had an article on it. Plus, we're three days away from start of term." He whispered into Tom's chest.

Before Tom replied he noticed Narcissa stand by the door. He smiled to her to let her that Harry was okay. "Don't worry, all will be well" he hugged the boy tighter.

* * *

Narcissa was sat beside Lucius in another sitting room away from the others. Her hands were encased by his.

"Our boys are so grown up, Lucius," she began, "soon they will have their own lives and homes away from our own" she said, brokenheartedly.

"Oh, Narcissa. You musnt worry like this. You know they will not leave us so quickly. They are still very young, and we must enjoy the time we have with them." he said to her, moving his hand to caress her face.

"Of course. You're right" she said, before her face began to pale. "Oh, Merlin" she said, as she got up quickly and practically ran to the bathroom. Lucius trailed behind her.

"Narcissa?" The only answer he received was of his wife being violently ill. He walked inside and saw her face inside the toilet bowl. He gently took hold of her hair and moved it away from her face, resting on his knees beside her.

As she was sick a few more times, he kept rubbing gentle circles into the small of her back. He saw her begin to lift her head and kept hold of her hair again, brushing it away before conjuring a glass of water.

"Here" he handed it to her. She shakily got up with his help and gargled the water before spitting it out in the sink. She rinsed her mouth a few times and used a spell for fresh and clean breath.

She was practically boneless when Lucius picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. On their way there they saw Draco drag Severus away.

"Father? Mother?!" Draco exclaimed, forgetting Severus for the moment.

"It's alright Dragon, she's just not feeling very well"

"Okay" he said and watched his father enter their room.

He turned back to Severus. Grabbed his hand and shoved him in the room. "Now, Uncle Sev, we need to talk about Harry."

Severus chuckled. "Go on."

"I know you and I know you won't hurt Harry but just know that if you do, I'll have you at the end of my wand, Tom's wand, my father's wand and my _mother's_ wand" he threatened. He was glad to see Severus pale at the mention of his mother. She would flip if someone as much as thought about injuring her family.

"I understand" Severus replied.

Draco's stern look was replaced with a softer one as he jumped at the man and hugged him. "Good" Draco murmured; his head buried in his Godfather's chest.

* * *

Fred and George couldn't remember a time they had been this overjoyed before. They finally had someone that understood them. And their Uncles were very much like them; mischievousness and all. Fred was sat beside Fabian whereas George was sat beside Gideon, their namesakes.

"Do you remember when we cursed Molly's hair to flash green and purple for two weeks?" said Fabian.

"How could I not, she kept screaming about it?" Fabian laughed.

Fred and George were in awe. These were their heroes, the people they had always wanted to meet for tips on pranking and here they were.

"Can we stay here?" Fred blurted out, blushing.

"Yeah, we'd like to stay here with you guys" George continued.

Gideon and Fabian shared a look. "You think we'd let our nephews run off, now way. You'll stay right here under our tutelage" they said together, not unlike how Fred and George spoke.

"Thank you" they replied in union.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in office, holding a glowing red sphere. Angrily, he threw at the wall where it shattered into pieces.

"Damn that boy! How, in Merlin's name, did he get out?!"

Fawkes shrilled as he flew out of the way. He preened his feathers and watched the old man.

"I did every possible spell I could find to keep him with them! He must have had help. Who would help him?" he began to mutter to himself.

Unknown to anyone except Dumbledore, he had cast many spells to prevent Harry from leaving Privet Drive. He needed to keep Harry in the dark and if Harry questioned things to much, or asked about why Voldemort was killing off muggleborns and such, he knew Harry and his damnable curiosity of his could possibly figure out what he had been doing.

No, he needed to find and silence that boy. It had been amusing to see him fail every year and more so during fourth with the death of Cedric, who had gotten in the way, and then harry being tortured with a blood quill and believing to be responsible for his dearest Godfather's death.

It had been fun playing him, just as it had with Riddle. He briefly thought about visiting him, it had been a while, but decided against it. He needed to focus on finding the boy and fix any damage he may have created.

He knew Harry would return to Hogwarts; he had made sure that that was the only _home_ Harry would have. He made sure the Dursleys had been paid for their services. Each year they were to worsen their treatment of him. He wondered just how far they had gone this year. Not that he cared; he just wondered if Harry would finally come to him for guidance and for him to be his mentor.

Harry would come to him, he had to. Both Ronald and Hermione had told him with utmost certainty that Harry trusted no adults but him. That he relied on his power and ability as Headmaster to keep him safe. When he did find the boy, he would keep him on a leash. He would know where he would go, when and with whom. He couldn't lose control of his pawn as he was now. It just wouldn't do.

With a malicious smile making its way onto his face, he conjured a quill and parchment, he penned a letter to Scrimgeour, asking him for the information on Harry's magic use in the past eight weeks and if there were signs of other magical presences in the house. Considering the Dursleys were Muggles, he knew they wouldn't show up.

Once he finished he looked at Fawkes and instructed him to give the letter to Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic. Fawkes squawked at him and slowly did as asked.

"Stupid bird…" Dumbledore mumbled.


End file.
